Stuck with you
by HoneyLips1003
Summary: Los Merodeadores y sus compañeros comienzan su sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en septiembre de 1976. Nada parece haber cambiado del año anterior al siguiente, pero los cambios están por llegar...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Más te vale estar en Slytherin -le dijo Severus Snape, un niño de ojos oscuros y cabello negro y graso a la niña pelirroja sentada contra la ventanilla.

El Expreso de Hogwarts se desplazaba con velocidad sobre las vías, habiendo dejado atrás desde hacía un buen rato la estación de King's Cross en Londres.

-¿Slytherin?

El que acababa de alzar la vista era James Potter, uno de los cuatro niños de once años que viajaban en aquel compartimento. Tenía el cabello azabache, indomable y despeinado; y ojos color chocolate que centelleaban detrás de unos anteojos redondos. No había mostrado interés en sus compañeros hasta aquel momento, cuando el niño de cabello graso había hablado. Aquel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Pero quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que me voy, ¿te vienes? -James posó su mirada chocolate Sirius Black, el muchacho sentado frente a él.

Sirius tenía cabello negro ligeramente azulado, muy lacio, y miraba ausentemente a su compañero con sus profundos ojos grises. No sonreía ni mostraba demasiado ánimo, ensombreciendo su rostro de aristocráticas facciones.

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin -murmuró con voz sombría.

-¡Rayos! -se exclamó James. -¡Y a mí que me parecías normal!

Aquel comentario logró que Sirius sonriera.

-Tal vez rompa la tradición -se encogió de hombros, ilusionado. -¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?

James se puso de pie, alzando el brazo como si sostuviera una espada invisible.

-¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! -dramatizó, antes de añadir sonriente -Igual que mi padre.

Severus Snape bufó, disgustado, y James se giró hacia él borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No -se encogió de hombros Snape, aunque se notaba el disgusto que sentía. -Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito...

-¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? -saltó Sirius, fulminando a Snape con la mirada.

James comenzó a reír, mientras la niña de lacio cabello pelirrojo y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda se ponía de pie con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas y miraba con asco a James y Sirius.

-Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento -alzó su barbilla con orgullo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Awww! -dijeron a coro Sirius y James, riendo e imitando el tono arrogante de la pelirroja.

-¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! -James empujó a Snape mientras éste salía del compartimiento y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-"¡Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito!" -imitó Sirius el tono de Snape, poniendo una mueca de asco.

James volvió a reír, desperezándose y recostándose sobre su asiento. Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello, despreocupado, alisándolo sin dejar de reír del muchacho que acababa de partir, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Quejic…!

Sirius se giró para enfrentarlo nuevamente, pero no era Snape quien había entrado. En el umbral de la puerta se hallaba una niña de largo cabello castaño oscuro, con suaves ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y ojos castaños verdosos ocultos bajo unos anteojos rectangulares de marco rojo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -la sonrisa del chico se borró por completo.

-¡Oh! ¡Hol…! Yo solo estaba buscando un compartimiento -respondió con voz suave la niña, sorprendida de verlo allí.

-Pues este está lleno -replicó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

James abrió la boca, atónito, pasando su mirada de la muchacha y a Sirius sin parpadear.

-¿De dónd…?

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, de todos modos? ¿No ibas a irte a Beauxbatons? -dijo en un tono hiperbólico.

-Iba, si -la niña bajó la mirada, apenada. -Pero a mi papá le gustaba mucho más Hogwarts…

-¡Awww! ¿A tu papi le gustaba Hogwarts?

-¡Hola, soy James! -saltó James, intentando animar la situación, tendiéndole una mano. -¡Ya te he visto en algún lado! ¿Dónde?

-Lo sé. Soy E-Emily -la muchacha se la estrechó tímidamente. -Emily Lewis.

-¡No sabía que te llamabas Emily! ¡Sólo te conocía de cara y apellido! ¡Qué lindo nombre! ¡Yo tenía un pájaro llamado Emily! Pero el gato se lo comió -James se golpeó suavemente la pierna, bajando la mirada. -Pobrecita Emily… Aunque nunca llegué a saber si era "pobrecita" o "pobrecito"…

-Eres raro -rió por lo bajo Emily, girando sobre sí. -Yo… Mejor…

-Si, mejor -interrumpió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho mientras ella salía, cabizbaja.

-¡Pero hombre…!

-Ahora no.

-¿Por qué…?

-No -refunfuñó Sirius, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué te hizo par…?

-Larga historia -bufó Sirius. -Déjalo así.

-Vale… Si tú quieres… -el rostro de James se iluminó repentinamente. -¿Qué piensas del campeonato? ¡El Puddlemere ganó los últimos tres partidos!

Sirius y James no volvieron a tocar el tema de Emily en todo el viaje.

Emily volvió a su compartimiento, con una triste mirada y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una niña de cabello rubio ceniza oscuro, bastante largo, sentada en un asiento leyendo muy concentrada un libro titulado _El último unicornio_.

-Me gustó esa novela -murmuró Emily, sonriendo tristemente y sentándose frente a ella.

-Ho... ¡Hola! Si, a mi también... La estoy releyendo… Es una linda historia.

-Si, muy linda. Me gusta bastante la literatura muggle, a decir verdad… -admitió Emily sentándose frente a ella y tendiéndole su mano. -Soy Emily Lewis.

-Chloe. Chloe Scarf. ¿Es tu primer año en Hogwarts?

-Si, primer año…

-Te admito que estoy un poco nerviosa...

-¡Yo también! ¡Siempre he oído a mi papá y a mi mamá hablar de Hogwarts y de Ravenclaw y de esto y de lo otro…!

-¿Quieres ir a Ravenclaw? -se sobresaltó Chloe, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Oh… Pues, no sé -Emily se encogió de hombros. -A decir verdad, no sé… Nunca me puse a pensar en dónde quiero estar. Pero supongo que el Sombrero decidirá lo que es mejor, ¿no?

-Supongo... -sonrió la rubia, mientras Emily se giraba y sacaba de su bolso dos pequeños envoltorios azules.

-¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? -le tendió una a su acompañante, quien sonrió fijando sus ojos marrón claro en Emily.

-¡Gracias! ¡Hace mucho que no comía de estas!

-¡Puf! -Emily hizo un gesto con la mano. -Hay de estas en mi casa desde que nací, o antes.

-Pues mi papá es muggle, así que es de comprar cosas… de muggles -admitió Chloe con una sonrisa.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, llevándose la rana de chocolate a la boca y mirando el cromo que reposaba en el fondo del envase.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué?

Chloe guardó el libro en su mochila, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Ya tengo como cinco de Morgana, pero la que nunca logro encontrar es la de Greta Catchlove.

-Dámela a mí. Creo que no la tengo -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño pensativa.

Emily sonrió divertida mientras le tendía el cromo a su compañera, mientras comenzaban una animada plática sobre literatura.

-¿Te molesta?

Kimberly O'Connor abrió lentamente la puerta del compartimiento, donde un niño de cabello rubio oscuro estaba sentado leyendo _Hogwarts: una historia moderna_ con atención. El niño alzó sus ojos color miel, que centelleaban con un extraño brillo dorado, y negó con la cabeza mientras Kimberly arrastraba su baúl al tiempo que todo su lacio cabello castaño claro caía sobre su rostro.

-¿Quieres ayuda? -ofreció el chico, viendo el enorme esfuerzo que ella hacía para arrastrar su enorme equipaje.

-No, no… -murmuró Kim mirándolo con sus ojos color avellana. -Está pesado pero no tan…¡Ah!

El tren giró rápidamente en una curva y la niña se tropezó, pisando a su acompañante y golpeándose contra la ventana y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás…?

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí? -murmuró Kim, arrodillándose y frotándose la frente.

-¿Estás…?

-Si, si… Perfectamente -bufó. -¿Pero por qué te ríes?

-Yo no me río -intentó enseriarse el muchacho, sin éxito.

-¡No! ¿Estás riéndote de mí?

-Lo lamento, es que… fue bastante gracioso.

-¡Y patético! ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que prometí no cometer ninguna torpeza hasta una semana después de comenzadas las clases! ¡Dios!

-Yo… -el niño miró a ambos costados, intentando contener su sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, es inevitable reírse de mis torpezas… Soy Kimberly. Pero llámame solo Kim, Kimberly es muy largo.

-Vale, "solo Kim" -sonrió Remus, tendiéndole su mano. -Remus Lupin. Cuidado…

-Gracias, Remus, pero creo que soy capaz de… -el tren dio otra sacudida y Kim se apresuró a sentarse frente a él, sujetándose antes de volver a caer. -¿Ves? ¡Puedo mantenerme de pie perfectamente!

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que prometí comenzar Hogwarts con tranquilidad y seriedad…

-Ese fuiste tú!. Yo nunca prometí eso -murmuró Kim, mientras Remus reía por lo bajo.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall -dijo el descomunal hombre luego de que la puerta del enorme castillo se abriera, mientras una bruja alta, de cabello negro recogido en un apretado rodete que vestía una túnica verde esperaba.

Ninguno de los nuevos alumnos se había acostumbrado al hombre que los había recogido en la estación de tren en Hogsmeade, y continuaban mirándolo sorprendidos.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí -dijo la severa mujer, mientras todo el grupo de alumnos entraba al gigantesco hall de entrada. -Por aquí -indicó la profesora, mientras los conducía a una pequeña cámara vacía. -Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año comenzará en cualquier momento, pero antes de que cada uno se siente en sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es extremadamente importante porque, sus casas serán como su familia mientras estén aquí, en Hogwarts. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá clases con el resto de la casa que le corresponde, dormirán en sus respectivos dormitorios y pasarán parte de su tiempo libre en la sala común.

-¿Ni una sonrisa? ¿Ni un "¡Hola, ¿cómo están?!" -murmuró James a Sirius en voz baja moviendo sus manos como si bailara.

-Definitivamente no sonreiré ante esa clase de comentarios, señor -la profesora siguió como si nada. -Como decía antes que su compañero interrumpiera… Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene una historia propia y de cada casa han salido célebres brujas y magos. Mientras estén aquí, en Hogwarts, cada uno de sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. En junio, cuando el año escolar finalice, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. Les tengo completa fe en que todos ustedes serán un enorme mérito para sus respectivas casas.

Sus ojos se posaron en James quien seguía riendo por lo bajo junto a Sirius, antes de volverlos a sacar de aquella cámara y guiarlos hasta el hall de entrada y pasaron por unas grandes puertas dobles para entrar en el Gran Comedor, una habitación espléndido iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro largas mesas donde todo el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados. En una tarima en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa donde se hallaban todos los profesores.

El cielo raso no parecía un verdadero techo, ya que se podía ver con perfecta claridad el cielo estrellado.

-Wow… -murmuró Kim, sonriendo.

-¡Si, wow! -dijeron a coro James y Sirius.

-¡Parece magia! -se sobresaltó Sirius.

-¡Woow! -chilló James, tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¡No me digas! -sonrió Kim, girándose y mirándolos. -¡Yo pensé que esta era una escuela de payasos!

-Pues ellos sí se han equivocado en eso -murmuró para sí Lily, taladrándolos con la mirada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, James pudo ver cómo el director Albus Dumbledore, sentado en el centro de la mesa de profesores, sonreía disimuladamente bajo su larga barba plateada. En aquel momento, los alumnos de primer año se dieron cuenta de qué esperaba el resto del alumnado al ver en la tarima sobre un banco de madera un viejo sombrero raído y sucio. Durante unos segundos, no se oyó nada hasta que el sombrero se sacudió y una rasgadura se vio mientras el sombrero comenzaba a cantar, describiendo las cualidades de las cuatro casas. Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, y la profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino en sus manos, acomodándose sus anteojos cuadrados.

-¡Anderson, William! -llamó, mientras un niño de cabello rubio claro se adelantaba y se sentaba en el taburete mientras la profesora le colocaba el sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó el objeto, mientras la mesa de la derecha estallaba en aplausos.

Un muchacho larguirucho reaccionó al oír "¡Avery!" y avanzó hacia la tarima tras el llamado de la profesora.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa comenzó a aplaudir. Un par de niños más pasaron, hasta que la profesora exclamó:

-¡Black, Sirius!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius hizo un ademán de victoria y James alzó su pulgar sonriente mientras Sirius iba a reunirse a la mesa más alejada de la izquierda.

Brown, Bridget y Davis, Derek fueron a Ravenclaw y Campbell, Daniel y Eaton, Elizabeth fueron a Hufflepuff, y luego…

-¡Evans, Lily!

Lily avanzó temblorosa antes de sentarse en el inestable banco. El sombrero tardó medio segundo antes de responder…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lily se quitó el sombrero, avanzando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Sirius se corrió en el taburete para hacerle un lugar, pero Lily le dio la espalda tras dirigirle una mirada envenenada.

Fordham, Matthew fue a Ravenclaw, Foote, Amy a Hufflepuff, Geller, Alice a Ravenclaw y Jewell, Victoria a Slytherin, antes de que la profesora McGonagall llamara a los siguientes alumnos.

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!" al tocar la cabeza de Emily, Sirius profirió un quejido que hizo que toda la mesa donde estaba sentado lo mirara, aunque eso no significó que nadie aplaudiera. Emily avanzó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, evitando la mirada del pelinegro, incómoda, y se sentó junto a Lily.

-¿Por qué no te vas, Lewis? ¿Vas a torturarme hasta aquí?

-Oye, ¿qué te da derecho a hablarle así? -saltó Lily, defendiéndola. -Ella tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como tú.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, enfadado, mientras Remus era a su vez seleccionado para aquella casa junto a McDonald, Mary quien pasó luego de Mallery, Anna y Mann, Arthur. Luego fue el turno de Mulciber, Newton, Norman, Norton, Christina y…

-¡O'Connor, Kimberly!

-¡Gryffindor!

Kim corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose junto a Remus frente a Emily, Lily.

-¡Parece que no te salvas de mí! -sonrió, girándose para presentarse frente a las chicas.

Pasaron Osborn, Lionel; Owen, Alexander; Paige, Lara y Payne, Erica antes de Pettigrew, Peter y de James, quienes se reunieron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ya no quedaban demasiados. Scarf, Chloe fue a Ravenclaw, Snape, Severus a Slytherin junto un par más, y luego de que Zell, Clark fuera a Slytherin, la profesora se llevó el sombrero y el taburete y el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, observando el enorme comedor con sus ojos zafiros, a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

-¡Bienvenidos! -exclamó. -¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! ¡Y sabiendo que antes de oírme hablar desean hacer una sola cosa, sólo diré…! ¡A comer!

Todo el comedor aplaudió mientras las muchas fuentes doradas que se encontraban sobre cada mesa se llenaban de comida.

-¡Mira, O'Connor! -se burló James, sirviéndose una enorme cantidad de papas fritas. -¡Magia!

-¡Bu! -Sirius agitó sus dedos mientras Kim lo golpeaba con suavidad en la nuca, escondiendo una sonrisa. -¡Qué violencia!

-¡Qué agresión!

-¡Qué tontos! -saltó Lily, cruzándose de brazos. -¡No molesten más!

-"¡No molesten más!" -chillaron Sirius y James al unísono, mientras Lily enrojecía.

Kim rió por lo bajo, pero ante la mirada asesina de Lily se calló y se concentró en sus platos.

-Debes ignorarlos -dijo Emily, mirando a Lily. -Cuánto más te enfades, más se divertirán…

-Habló la reina de la sabiduría y la inteligencia -bufó Sirius.

-Pues más sabia e inteligente que tú debe de ser -se encogió de hombros Mary quien había estado hablando con Christina desde que esta se había sentado, oyendo cada tanto la conversación de sus demás compañeros.

-¡O'e, no va'e! ¡So' cuat'o cont'a do'! -se sobresaltó James, con la boca llena de comida.

Lily hizo una mueca de asco mientras Remus reía por lo bajo.

-¡'ú! -James tragó. -¿Y si te pones de nuestro lado, amigo? ¿O tú? ¿Alguno?

-¿Así que necesitas ayuda para poder ganarnos? -sonrió con suficiencia Kim.

-Eh… -dijo tímidamente Peter, dudando meterse. -¿Necesitas… ayuda para cerrar la boca? -murmuró con voz temblorosa, mirando a Kim.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada -murmuró Peter, volviendo a concentrarse en su plato.

Emily rió por lo bajo.

-Vas por mal camino -murmuró Sirius. -Así no vas a conseguir novio.

-Y… Intimidándolos como lo hiciste con el pobre Patrick, no -James fingió soltar una lágrima. -¡Pobrecito!

-Peter -corrigió el aludido, enrojeciendo.

-¿Y yo qué dije?

-Claro, porque tú vas muy bien en el camino de conseguir novia -murmuró Lily, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Sirius.

Emily bajó la mirada, enrojecida, mientras Kim sacaba la lengua con asco.

-Iu, novios. ¡Asco!

-Definitivamente, va por buen camino -sonrió James al oído de Sirius, quien rió por lo bajo. -Oye, Remy…

-Remus -corrigió Remus con voz cansada, intentando contener una sonrisa.

-¿Y yo qué dije? Como sea… ¡Estás muy callado!

-Es que ustedes llenan los silencios muy bien sin mi ayuda… -se encogió de hombros Remus mientras Emily y Lily reían por lo bajo.

-¡Pobrecito! ¡Debe de tener el corazón roto y por eso es tan tímido! -dramatizó James, mientras la comida de las bandejas y platos desaparecía y eran remplazadas por los postres, al igual que los platos principales, de todas variedades.

Emily rió por lo bajo mientras se servía torta de manzanas y Lily helado de vanilla. Cuando todos acabaron y los restos de los postres desaparecieron, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos hicieron silencio.

-Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que ya hemos comido y bebido. Tengo anuncios para hacerles.

"A los de primero, les anunció que los bosques en el área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. También tengo un pedido del señor Argus Filch, el celador, para que les recuerde que no deben usar magia en los pasillos, ni en los recreos.

"Las pruebas para Quidditch tendrán lugar la segunda semana de clases. Interesados, ya saben que deben contactar a los capitanes de los equipos a Madame Hooch.

"Y por último, les presento a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Catherine Wicker -todos aplaudieron cordialmente mientras una mujer de edad avanzada y bajita de rizos blancos se ponía de pie y saludaba modestamente con la mano. -Y ahora, ¡hora de retirarnos!

Se oyó el ruido sordo de los taburetes siendo arrastrados mientras todos se ponían de pie y los diferentes prefectos de cada casa comenzaban a llamar a los de primer año para guiarlos.

-¡Wicker se parece a mi abuela! -rió James, mientras se colocaban detrás de Lily, Emily y Kim, quienes hablaban animadamente de cómo serían las clases al día siguiente. -¿No crees eso, Evans?

-Claro, Wicker se parece a tu abuela y tú te pareces a un idiota que conocí hoy.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué agresión! -saltó Sirius, riendo por lo bajo mientras James hundía el rostro entre las manos y fingía llorar.

-Por favor...

Lily tomó a sus dos compañeras por la mano, antes de acelerar, alejándose de James y de Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Cinco a__ños después…_

-¡Lily!

Una adolescente de dieciséis años se le arrojó encima a una pelirroja quien, de pie junto a una gran locomotora escarlata, hablaba tranquilamente con sus padres.

-¡Hola, Emily! -respondió Lily, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras su madre reía por lo bajo.

Las futuras estudiantes de sexto año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería habían cambiado mucho y a la vez nada en aquellos años. Estaban más maduras, más altas, más desarrolladas, pero en el fondo seguían igual que siempre.

Lily Evans seguía teniendo su cabello lacio, recto hasta la mitad de la espalda, de un llamativo pelirrojo, siempre bien peinado y prolijo. Sus ojos, verde esmeralda, contemplaron a su amiga de arriba abajo mientras sus labios rosados se curvaban hacia arriba en una perfecta sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos.

Emily Lewis tampoco había cambiado.

Emily tenía su cabello castaño oscuro más corto que a los once años, justo por debajo de los hombros con pequeñas ondas bien definidas. Había crecido bastante hasta convertirse en la más alta de su grupo de amigas, sólo un par de centímetros más alta que Lily, a quien observaba con sus ojos castaños verdosos ocultos bajo sus anteojos rectangulares de marco rojo.

-¿Te trajo tu papá? -preguntó Lily, mientras su amigas saludaba a sus padres.

-Claro. Tenía que traer a Ryan, comienza su segundo año.

-Sexto año -sonrió Marc, el padre de Lily. -¿Está listas?

-No mucho... Pero supongo que así será más emocionante -se encogió de hombros Emily.

-Cielo, debemos ir -se lamentó Andrea, la madre de Lily. -Debemos llevar a Petunia.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Marc asentía.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Lily?

-No, papá -sonrió la pelirroja. -Todo está perfecto. Vayan, antes de que Petunia se enfade -murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Escríbenos cuando llegues, hija -sonrió Andrea, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Que tengas un buen año -Marc le besó la frente. -Te queremos, Lily… Tú también, Emily.

Los señores Evans se alejaron, mientras Emily reía por lo bajo.

-Ya imagino a tu hermana… "¡Papá! ¿Por qué tardan tanto con Lily? ¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo a ver a Verny!" -puso el mismo tono chillón que usaba Kim siempre que quería burlarse de la hermana de Lily.

Lyly frunció el ceño con desagrado.

-Ni me recuerdes a Verny -imitó el tono -, que Vernon pasó en casa todo el verano.

-Lils, quiero dejar mi baúl en el tren -sonrió Emily, alzando su varita y haciendo que el baúl suba las escalinatas del vagón. -¿Me esperas un minuto?

-Claro, voy a esperar a Chloe o a Kim aquí… -comenzó Lily. -Luego tenemos que hablar, ya sabes... ¡El verano!

-Ay, el verano, el verano…

Ambas se giraron, mientras James Potter avanzaba hacia la puerta del tren, seguido de Sirius quien llevaba su baúl alzando su varita.

James seguía teniendo el mismo cabello azabache indomable, revuelto y despeinado, para todos los lados, y su mirada chocolate seguía teniendo el mismo brillo de picardía y diversión que siempre, oculta bajo sus anteojos redondos. Bajó su camiseta blanca se notaban los músculos desarrollados por tantas horas de entrenamiento de Quidditch a la semana.

Sirius afirmaba que con los años, él mejoraba, y gran parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts podría respaldarlo. Su cabello negro azulado, siempre tan lacio, caía con una natural elegancia hasta por la mitad de su cuello. Sus ojos plateados resaltaban en su rostro de facciones finas y aristocráticas y sonreía divertido mostrando una sonrisa perfecta.

-Lucen bien, señoritas… Es increíble como el verano…

-¿El verano… qué? -dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

-El verano, Evans… Hace lo imposible: las hace ver cada vez mejor -guiñó un ojo. -En especial a ti.

-Cornamenta, ni lo intentes -resopló Sirius, con media sonrisa mientras subía su equipaje al tren. -Ya sabes que Evans está fuera de tu alcance.

-Yo no podía haberlo dicho mejor -bufó Lily. -Por primera y única vez, gracias, Black.

-¿Vamos a empezar con las agresiones, pelirroja? -sonrió James. -Mira a Emily -pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. -Ella no me trata mal.

Emily se deshizo del abrazo de James, sonriendo incómoda.

-¿Vamos a empezar con las estupideces de nuevo, Potter? ¿Nunca paras?

-Si "nunca" representa el día en que me digas que si, Evans… pues, si. Eventualmente pararé.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Tienes una inmensa suerte de que en esta sociedad, el ser hombre e idiota te haga valioso -bufó. -Porque sino, estarías perdido.

-Ya -sollozó falsamente James. -¡No me quieren! ¡Evans, tú quieres a todo el mundo menos a mí! ¿Por qué?

-Por algo será. Si lo que buscas es afecto, Potter, búscalo en otro lado. A mí no me mires.

La pelirroja frunció los labios mientras James se arrojaba exageradamente a los pies de Emily, fingiendo sollozar.

-¡Oh, Emily! ¡Lily no me da afecto! ¿Qué haré?

Ella soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza y su amiga la tomaba por el antebrazo, arrastrándola dentro del vagón.

-Vamos, Lils... Hay que admitir que a veces James puede ser d...

-No digas la palabra "divertido". Porque James Potter no es divertido.

-Bien… Tú sabrás…

Lily se cubrió el rostro con las manos, negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir al compartimiento de prefectos. Te busco más tarde, ¿si?

Kim arrastraba su baúl por el corredor de uno de los vagones, buscando a alguna de sus amigas. Su cabello castaño claro caía sobre sus hombros, liso y hasta la altura del busto, mientras observaba todo con sus grandes ojos, castaños en el centro y avellana hacia los bordes.

-Déjame adivinar… -oyó una voz detrás de ella. -¿Varita en el fondo del baúl y pocas ganas de buscarla? A veces eres bastante predecible, Kim.

La joven se giró y vio parado en el umbral de un compartimiento a Remus, observándola con sus grandes ojos dorados, sobre sus siempre presentes ojeras, con una mirada divertida. Su cabello seguía rubio oscuro, lacio y sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos y regulares.

-Kimberly -saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-¡Remus! -Kim sonrió, acercándose a él y poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzar una fracción de su altura y abrazarlo con fuerza. -¡Gran… pedazo de bodoque! -se separó, golpeándolo en el hombro repetidamente. -¡No te he visto en semanas, gran tonto!

Volvió a abrazarlo, dejando escapar un suspiro inaudible, y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me golpeas? Yo no fui quien se fue del país -Remus le pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándola.

-¡Da igual, te extrañé! ¡Podías haberme escrito más seguido!

-Podías haberme tú escrito más seguido -contrarrestó Remus, sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? -Kim intentó verse seria pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Eso que tú haces siempre! -reprochó Kim.

-Se nota que volvimos a la rutina -Remus le acomodó el cabello revuelto, divertido.

-¡Ay, detesto cuando haces eso! -Kim alzó sus manos, tomando las de Remus y haciendo que soltara su cabello.

-Yo detesto cuando dices eso porque no sé qué me reprochas -sonrió Remus.

-¡Vamos! Si sonríes, quiere decir que sabes exactamente qué es eso que tú haces.

-¿Y vamos a comenzar nuevamente, Kimberly?

-Bueno, me callo -murmuró, bajando la mirada mientras Remus sonreía.

-Sigo preguntándome cuántas veces al día hacen eso -ambos se giraron para ver a Sirius, quien entraba su baúl en el compartimiento que había ocupado Remus.

-Hola, Canuto.

-Pero si a ti te vi ayer -bufó Sirius. -¿Tanta necesidad tienes de mí, Lunático? -se mofó. -Hola, O'Connor. A ti no te vi en un buen tiempo -Kim le dio un corto abrazo, mientras Remus sacaba su varita y hacía entrar el baúl de la muchacha.

-¿Qué tal tu verano, Sirius? Veo que no has cambiado en nada… Sigues tan directo como siempre.

-Cuando lo necesites, O'Connor… ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? -bufó, sentándose y desperezándose con tranquilidad. -¡Se pasan la vida discutiendo eso!

-¡Bueno, bueno! -se defendió Kim mientras Remus sonreía y se sentaba. -No puedes entendernos. Es un tema entre mejores amigos. -hizo una mueca de incredulidad mientras Sirius bufaba.

-James y yo somos mejores amigos y no nos pasamos la vida discutiendo como una pareja al borde del divorcio -se mofó Sirius.

-¡No parecemos una…!

-"¡Te dije que hiciera esto!" "¡Pero lo hice!" "¡Que no!" "¡Que sí!" -James entró en aquel momento poniendo voz aguda imitando el tono de Kim cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Se supone que yo soy el que reprocha o el que se defiende? -preguntó Remus con media sonrisa.

-Pero ni somos una pareja -bufó Kim, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre el asiento, junto a Remus, borrando su sonrisa.

-Es que Canuto no cree en el tipo de amistad entre el hombre y la mujer que tienen ustedes -sonrió James, sin apartar la mirada del rostro ahora serio de la muchacha.

-¿Tipo de amistad? -se extrañó Kim, alzando una ceja.

-Pues… está la amistad -sonrió James, señalándolos -y está "la amistad" -amplió su sonrisa pícaramente.

Kim se estremeció, antes de hacer una mueca de incomodidad.

-No quiero ser este tipo de amiga de Sirius -murmuró, mirando para otro lado.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco -resopló Sirius. -Te lo puedo decir de todo corazón.

-Auch -murmuró James, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que tienes a tantas mujeres detrás siendo el insensible que eres, Sirius.

-No bastan las palabras, O'Connor. Solo las acciones -sonrió pícaramente Sirius.

-Oigan, yo tengo hambre. ¿Tienen algo de comer? -interrumpió James mientras intercambiaba una mirada divertida con su amigo.

-De regreso de la reunión de prefectos te traigo algo -Remus negó con la cabeza, mientras se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo y salía.

Kim cruzó sus piernas sobre el asiento, mirando por la ventana, cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de James sobre ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, viendo como la miraba.

-Solos al fin, Kimberly… -dijo James con voz grave, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo con malicia, uniendo las yemas de sus dedos y dejando escapar una suave risa demoníaca.

-Eh… no -Kim contuvo una sonrisa. -Deja de mirarme así. James -advirtió. -Te ves patético -James amplió su sonrisa. -¡Basta! -rió Kim, negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y salía del compartimiento.

-Solos al fin, Can…

-Ah, no -interrumpió Sirius. -Conmigo ni se te ocurra, Cornamenta.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Pobre de mí! Nadie me comprende -James bajó la vista, fingiendo sentirse apenado.

-¡Clo-Clo!

Kim se arrojó sobre su amiga, tumbándola en el asiento mientras ambas comenzaban a reír. Chloe se enderezó, sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras Kim se acomodaba el cabello. Chloe se había cortado mucho el cabello, ya no lo tenía largo, ahora lo tenia bastante corto, justo por encima de los hombros, del mismo color rubio ceniza.

-Hola, Kim. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte...? No me gusta que me llames Clo-Cl...

-¿Qué tal tu verano? -Kim la interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien... Aburrido... Volví hace unos días a Inglaterra, al fin.

-Genial, ¡ya se te extrañaba!

-Kim... -Chloe hizo un silencio, mirándola fijamente. -No me llames Clo-Clo... ¿Si?

-¿Y...Cloclis?

-Kim.

-Bueno, bueno... -Kim sonrió, pero apenas abrió la boca para continuar hablando, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y vio como la mirada de su amiga se desviaba por completo hacia un alto muchacho de diecisiete años, de cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente alborotado y ojos castaños, mucho más alto que ambas chicas. El muchacho ya usaba su túnica de Hogwarts y en su pecho se veía una insignia con las letras "P.A.". Se quedó congelado una milésima de segundo, antes de que Kim notara la falta de atención de su amiga hacia ella y se girara.

-No quise interrumpirlas...

-¿Qué? ¿Interrumpir? -sonrió Kim, pisando disimuladamente a Chloe. -¡Nah!

Bernard Lewis alzó sus cejas, incrédulo, y sonrió débilmente.

-Sólo estaba buscando a Emily, no quise molestarlas.

-¿Pero qué…? -sonrió Kim. -¡Wow, Bernie! ¡Eres Premio Asnal! Es decir, Premio Anual, lo siento... Ehm... Yo... ¿Sabes? Yo justo… me...iba al b-baño, o por ahi... así que… ¿Por qué no te sientas? ¡Así Chloe no se quedará sola! Emily llegará en un rato.

-Kim… -murmuró su amiga, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y tapándose la boca con la mano, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ya regreso!

La castaña sonrió, saliendo del compartimiento no sin antes golpearse contra la puerta. Chloe puso los ojos en blanco al oír un débil "¡Ay!" y negó con la cabeza mientras Bernard cerraba la puerta. La joven se apoyó contra la ventana, sin tener la más mínima idea de que decir, sólo pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de asesinar a su amiga por haberle hecho aquello.

Bernard se sentó en el otro extremo del asiento frente a ella y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo débilmente.

-Pues...

-Lamento el...Premio Asnal -murmuró Chloe, sintiendo como si su rostro le ardía mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un tono rosado. -Es lo que le dice a Lily para enfadarla...

-No te preocupes, Chloe. Creo que ya la conocemos...¿no? -le sonrió débilmente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Bueno, te felicito.

-Gracias...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. La joven giró el rostro, fingiendo contemplar el paisaje de las afueras de Londres.

-¿Y...tus vacaciones? ¿Qué tal?

Chloe giró el rostro al oír aquella pregunta y se encogió de hombros, acomodándose el corto cabello detrás de la oreja, pensando cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-Normales... Visité a mi madre. Vive en Egipto, rompiendo maldiciones en las pirámides para Gringotts.

-Oh...no la ves muy seguido, entonces.

-No, tampoco a mi padre.

-¿Qué hace tu padre?

-Es...muggle. Es profesor de ciencias físicas en una secundaria muggle, en Londres.

Ante aquel comentario, Bernard no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, haciendo ruborizar a Chloe, quien se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

-Lo siento, ¿dije algo gracioso?

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que debe de haber sido un enorme impacto para tu padre tener una hija bruja. Tomo clases de Estudios Muggle. Creo que las ciencias y la magia se oponen por completo, ¿verdad?

Chloe comprendió a qué se refería y sonrió débilmente, bajando la mirada y asintiendo. Bernard se puso de pie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno… yo debo irme. Dile a Emily que la buscaba. Tengo que darle algo de parte de mi padre.

-Claro, se lo diré...

Bernard dio media vuelta y salió. La joven suspiró, tapándose el rostro con las manos y dejándose caer en el asiento.

-Estúpida...

-Hola, linda.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se giró tras oír la voz que salía del compartimiento por el cual estaba pasando. Un grupo de Slytherins estaban allí, y dos muchachos altos y delgados estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué dijiste? -dijo severamente, taladrándolos con la mirada.

-Es increíble -sonrió con malicia uno de los dos muchachos, de rizos negros. -Cada verano te pones más femenino, Black. De atrás, se te confunde con una mujer.

-Mira qué casualidad -dijo con amargura Sirius. -A ti de adelante, porque cuando se te ve, es inevitable darse cuenta que no tienes bolas. Tal vez estés hecho para las faldas, a fin de cuentas -ante el silencio de los Slytherins, Sirius amplió su sonrisa. -Lo siento, ¡qué maleducado soy! Olvidaba que para que comprendieras, hay que hablarte despacio…

-¿Te crees muy listo, Black? -saltó el otro, sacando su varita.

-Á decir verdad, sí. Soy más listo que tú o que los otros estúpidos de tus amigos.

-Dinos estúpidos una vez más, Black, y… -Clark Zell sacó su varita, al igual que Sirius.

-Estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos… -los desafió Sirius, contando con los dedos. -¡Wow, tres veces! ¿Esto significa que moriré de risa tres veces?

-¡Vas a…! -Zell alzó su varita.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Sirius se giró para ver a Emily a su lado, con los ojos bien abiertos y observando la escena incrédula.

-¿Por qué no te buscas una vida, Lewis? -masculló Sirius, frunciendo los labios y taladrándola con la mirada.

-¿Problemas maritales, Black? -rió Victoria Jewell, una de los Slytherins que observaba todo.

-¡El día que los Slytherins digan algo inteligente, el mundo será un lugar mejor!

-Te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada, Black.

-Aprende a deletrear "equivocada", Mulciber -sonrió fríamente Emily.

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu papi, Lewis? ¿Para que te enseñe trucos nuevos?

-¿Por qué no le pides a tu amo que te consiga un gira tiempos? ¿Así podrás recuperar todas las neuronas que perdiste, Avery?

-Lewis, no te metas -advirtió Sirius apretando tanto los dientes que sintió dolor. -Desaparece.

-Qué romántico… -se burló Avery. -¿No es adorable el modo en que Black protege a su amada?

-Madura, imbécil -murmuró Emily, frunciendo el ceño y dándose vuelta, alejándose.

-Qué pena que tenga tan mal gusto -Mulciber se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. -Porque de atrás se ve mejor que tú, Black -se oyó la carcajada de los Slytherins.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, girándose para volver a su compartimiento.

-Vas a pasarla bien el día siguiente de tu graduación, Black. ¿Ese día es la boda, no? -Sirius se detuvo en seco, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente. -¿Tocamos un área sensible? ¿Se nos vienen las lagrimitas?

Sirius se giró nuevamente, antes de golpear con fuerza a Avery en el rostro.

-Si, las lagrimitas de tus bonitos ojitos -ironizó, sacudiendo la mano y viendo a Avery tendido en el suelo tapándose la nariz mientras la sangre se asomaba entre sus dedos. -Estúpido.

Sirius se alejó hacia el otro lado, cuando algo lo hizo detenerse súbitamente.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Detrás de él, se encontraba Emily con la varita en alto y Mulciber en el suelo, incorporándose adolorido.

-¿Pero qué haces? -Sirius se apresuró a llegar a su lado y tomándola por el antebrazo la arrastró con él, alejándola del grupo de Slytherins.

-¡Ay! -Emily se soltó de Sirius con cuidado. -¡Acabo de salvarte, Black!

-¿Salvarme? -rió forzadamente Sirius. -No te metas en mis asuntos, Lewis -la miró con una mueca de asco.

-Mulciber iba a echarte un maleficio cuando le diste la espalda. Y tus asuntos, son mis asuntos.

-No necesito tu ayuda -masculló Sirius, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo y alejándose a paso rápido. -Y no tenemos nada en común.

-¡Cuando lo necesites, amor! "¡Gracias, Emily!"

-No me hables.

-¡Ay, vamos _fiancé_! -sonrió burlonamente Emily.

-Lewis, cierra la boca.

-¿Qué modales son esos? -Emily alzó sus cejas, tomándolo de la mejilla. Sirius retrocedió, frotándose la piel. -Voy a tener que enseñarte, amor…

-Dime "amor" otra vez -susurró Sirius, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Por qué te molesta, cielo?

-Si no fueras mujer, juro que te rompería la cara -se asqueó Sirius, alejándose rápidamente sin darle más tiempo a Emily de responder.

-¿Ahora qué lees? -Lily entró al compartimiento, mientras se agachaba para ver la tapa del libro que Emily sostenía entre sus manos. -_Sueño de una noche de verano_, por William Shakespeare…

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien -se encogió de hombros la pelirroja. -Me crucé a Bernie, te estaba buscando.

-Ya me encontrará -se encogió de hombros Emily. -Nos vimos casi todo el verano, sobrevivirá una tarde sin mi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿A mí? Nada, Lily. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque cuando no estás bien, se te ve en la cara -dijo Lily. -¿Qué pasó, mi vida? -Lily se sentó a su lado, acomodándole un mechón de cabello. -¿Te encontraste a Black?

-Si, pero… no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

-Claro, ¿y cómo podría ser? -ironizó Lily. -Estar comprometida desde los ocho años con alguien que no puede ni verte… Se debe de sentir genial.

-¿Cuál es el punto, Lily?

-Que no está mal que te afecte, Emily -murmuró con voz dulce Lily, rodeándola con su brazo. -Todos tenemos sentimientos y a todos nos pasan cosas, y no es sano que lo escondas.

-Fácil es decirlo -murmuró Emily. -Pero ya está, Lily. En serio. Mi relación con Sirius Black es… es así. Ya está.

-No, no está -suspiró Lily. -Y no creo que si cada vez que se enfada comienzas a molestarlo la cosa mejore, cielo.

-Ay, Lily…

Emily suspiró, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de su amiga.

-Todo saldrá bien, al final.

-¿Cómo?

-Nadie sabe, es un misterio -Emily alzó el rostro y Lily se giró mientras Kim y Chloe entraban. -¿Merodeador número dos? -preguntó Kim, mientras Lily asentía disimuladamente.

-Emily... -Chloe se sentó del otro lado de la castaña, mirándola fijamente. -¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasó?

-No, estoy bien -Emily se enderezó, mientras Kim se arrodillaba a su lado cruzándose de brazos sobre sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón, mirándola fijamente. -¡Estoy bien! -sonrió Emily. -¡En serio!

-¿Sonrisa? -Kim estiró sus manos hacia arriba, colocando sus índices en la comisura de los labios de Emily y empujándolos suavemente hacia arriba.

-¡Chicas, estoy bien! -aseguró Emily. -Estoy sonriendo, Kim.

-¿Una sonrisa que te llegue a los ojos?

-¡Chloe! -le reprochó la joven, mirándola a través de sus anteojos rectangulares.

-¡Emily!

-¡Kim! -saltó la joven, mientras sus tres amigas la miraban extrañadas. -¿Qué? No quería quedarme afuera -se encogió de hombros, mientras Emily reía. -¡De eso hablaba! -Kim alzó sus manos en señal de victoria, pero el tren dio una sacudida y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. -¡Rayos! ¡Y centellas!

-¿Y centellas? -se aventuró Chloe, con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily alzó sus cejas.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió?

-No lo sé... ¡No hay rayos sin centellas!

-¿Qué es una centella? -le susurró Chloe a Emily, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¡Me gustaría decir todo lo que quiero en este momento, pero creo que hay algo mucho más importante así que…! ¡A comer!

Todos aplaudieron mientras el profesor Dumbledore sonreía bajo su larga barba plateada y se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa de profesores.

-¿Quién es el lindo? -Christina alzó sus cejas, mientras le servía a ella y a su amiga Mary carne asada.

-¿Qué lindo?

Emily alzó la mirada hacia ellas al oírlas, mirándolas con curiosidad. Christina señaló con la cabeza a la mesa de profesores, donde junto a la profesora McGonagall estaba sentado un hombre muy joven, de no más de veinticinco años, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes.

-No tengo idea, pero espero tenerla -Kim se puso de pie para ver mejor, pero Emily la hizo sentarse de un tirón. -¡Por Merlín! ¿Ese será nuestro profesor de Defensa? -dijo sin aire, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ay, ¡qué poco disimulada! -Lily apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, tapándose el rostro con las manos. -¡Chicas, por favor! ¡Es nuestro profesor!

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡Es un profesor! -repitió la pelirroja. -¡No sean irresponsables!

-Llámame irresponsable, pero...

-¿Por favor? ¿Puedes siquiera mirarme? ¿Puedes fingir oírme?

-Lo siento, Lils, pero no eres tan bonita -sonrió burlonamente Kim, mirando de reojo al profesor.

-Estos son unos de esos momentos donde me preguntó porqué Chloe tiene que ser inteligente y estar en Ravenclaw... -Emily negó con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para tomarla por el mentón y correr su rostro, intentando contener una sonrisa. -A ver, mi vida, si sigues así cuando lo tengas en clase vas a pasar mucha vergüenza.

-¿Está mal si finjo desmayarme para que me lleve a la enfermería en brazos? -fantaseó Kim, mientras corría la mirada, riendo por lo bajo.

-Por Dios… -se exasperó Lily. -¿Esto es necesario? Es un profesor, ¿dónde está tu moral?

-Tengo que admitirlo -sonrió Emily, girando el rostro. -No está nada mal…

-¡Chicas, es un profesor!

-Y un profesor bastante lindo, Lil -su amiga se acomodó los anteojos, girando el rostro disimuladamente.

-Voy a pasar por alto todos los comentarios referentes al aspecto físico de nuestro nuevo profesor -anunció la pelirroja, comenzando a comer silenciosamente.

-Lo que daría por ser esa copa -murmuró Kim, mirando al hombre beber.

-Kim, ya -la pelirroja la taladró con la mirada. -Basta.

-Lily, ni que fueras monja. El deseo es algo human...

-Me siento incómoda... ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? -pidió Lily, arrastrando las palabras.

Emily negó con la cabeza mientras Kim ponía los ojos en blanco, resignándose a mirar al nuevo profesor nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Lily dejó su mochila bajo el banco y tras abrirla, se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

-¿Profesora? -alzó cuidadosamente la mano, llamando a la profesora Sprout que se giró hacia ella, acomodando su sombrero sucio con tierra sobre su cabello. -Lo siento, he olvidado mi libro. ¿Puedo…?

-De prisa, Evans -asintió la profesora, sin darle demasiada atención.

La joven se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta del invernadero ante la disimulada mirada de James mientras sus compañeros, los que habían aprobado el TIMO de Herbología, entraban relajados y se sentaban, entre el incesante murmullo de sus charlas.

La profesora Sprout tuvo que llamar al orden más de una vez para lograr el silencio en el invernadero, y que todos sus alumnos se giraran para oírla hablar sobre los objetivos de aquel año.

-Bien -finalizó la mujer. -Como les acabo de decir, este año comenzaremos con algo bastante avanzado, ya que todos están preparándose para sus EXTASIS. Mañana comenzaremos a trabajar con la planta de Snargaluff que… -los pequeños ojos de la profesora se posaron en Kim, quien no paraba de repetirle a Emily cuánto desearía estar en el lugar de Mary y poder dormir una hora más, mientras garabateaba distraída en la primer página de su libro, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la clase. -¿Señorita O'Connor, podría decirme qué es?

-¿Que yo qué? -Kim se sobresaltó mientras Emily negaba con la cabeza, ocultando una media sonrisa.

-El Snargaluff, señorita O'connor -repitió la profesora.

-Ah, el Snargaluff… -Kim asintió, frunciendo los labios pensativa. -Esa es una muy buena pregunta, p-profesora… -la joven intentó ocultar su risa al ver por el rabillo del ojo, frente a ella, a James y a Sirius jugando con sus varitas como si fueran espadas, por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Señor Potter? ¿Vamos a comenzar mal el año?

-¡Profesora, por favor! -James puso su mejor cara de inocencia, tan conocida por todos los profesores y sus compañeros. -¡Si no he hecho nada!

-En ese caso, Potter... ¿Puede responder a mi pregunta?

-Podría, si -asintió James. -Como dijo mi buena amiga Kimberly, es una muy buena pregunta. ¡Es más! Es una pregunta tan bien pensada que responderla correctamente me llevaría la mitad de la clase.

-Inténtelo -la profesora Sprout se cruzó de brazos, mientras James interrogaba a Remus con la mirada, quien se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez pueda ayudar a su compañera a encontrar la respuesta.

-Pues… El Snargaluff… -James dudó una milésima de segundo, intentando contener la risa. -Proviene del griego Snarg que quiere decir…

-Potter, mejor cierra la boca a menos que quieras que Gryffindor comience con menos diez puntos. ¿Quién podría…? ¿Si, señorita Scarf?

Chloe, quien se encontraba sentada detrás de Emily bajó lentamente su mano intentando contener la sonrisa.

-Es una planta carnívora de la cual se extraen sus vainas, de color verde y aproximadamente del tamaño de un pomelo. Es bastante peligroso, por lo que se necesita protección para dientes, manos y ojos. El Snargaluff…

-Así está bien, Scarf -sonrió la profesora. -Muy bien, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. Lo que hoy haremos será un trabajo teórico sobre el Snargaluff para que mañana sepan bien cómo trabajar con ella. Así que formen grupos de dos, abran el libro en el primer capítulo y respondan las preguntas sobre el Snargaluff que deberán entregarme al final de la clase. Les recuerdo que para trabajar con esta planta mañana todos deben haber respondido esto.

-¿Profesora, es con nota? -preguntó James.

-Claro que no, Potter -bufó la profesora. -No hay nota, pero el mejor trabajo se ganará una bolsa de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores, ¿qué te parece?

-Mierda… ¿Canuto, tienes idea de algo sobre esta cosa fofa? -preguntó el Gryffindor, mirando las ilustraciones del libro.

-No, sólo sé que proviene del griego Snarg que quiere decir "aburrimiento" -bufó Sirius, mirando sin disimulo a todos sus compañeros, viendo quién quedaba solo. -Lo siento, Jamsie pero… te abandono por hoy.

-¿Qué? Aw, Sirius... -fingió sollozar James, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Nah, no me convences, Cornamenta.

-Sirius, no seas hijo de... -el pelinegro rió por lo bajo, antes de avanzar hacia Remus quien sacaba de su mochila un rollo de pergamino.

-Oye, Lunático... ¿Te pones conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No, Lunático está conmigo! -James se puso del otro lado del joven, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia su asiento.

-¡Potter, yo lo vi primero! -sonrió Sirius, mientras Remus intentaba soltarse mirándolos incrédulo.

-¡Black…! ¡Remus se pone conmigo!

-¡Ya, Remus se pone conmigo! -Kim lo tomó por la mano y se lo llevó, riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Mujeres! -se exclamó James, cruzándose de brazos. -¡Siempre se llevan lo que uno más necesita!

Sirius paseó su mirada por el invernadero y detuvo sus ojos grises sobre una muchacha de Ravenclaw de rizos rubios hasta la mitad de la espalda que leía distraídamente las preguntas del libro, girando su pluma entre sus dedos sin darse cuenta de que el pelinegro la observaba fijamente. Sirius se sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó lentamente hasta ella, colocándose detrás.

-Lara -murmuró, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza lentamente y al verlo, sonriera ampliamente. -¿Estás sola?

-Tanto tiempo, Sirius -susurró ella. -No, iba a ponerme con Alex. Pero... podría hacer una pequeña excepción -se encogió de hombros, girándose y acercando con disimulo su cuerpo al de él.

-Tiene que aprender a no dejarte sola. Así será muy fácil que otra persona se ponga contigo.

-¿No crees que puedo cuidarme sola, Sirius?

-Claro que si. Pero admítelo, Lara -sonrió Sirius, alzando su barbilla y mirando los labios de la muchacha seductoramente. -Siempre te gustó acaparar la atención.

-Como se nota que me conoces, Sirius.

Del otro lado del invernadero, Emily miraba la escena de reojo pero sin quitar la vista de la risueña rubia que reía de los comentarios del pelinegro. Sin siquiera mirarlas, pasaba rápidamente las páginas de su libro de herbología, apretando los dientes e inspirando profundamente.

-Qué raro -oyó la voz de Chloe, quien ahora ocupaba el lugar de Kim, a su lado pero no giró el rostro. -Creía que a pesar de estar comprometidos, Black no te gustaba.

-No me gusta -murmuró Emily mientras la joven Ravenclaw le quitaba el libro y lo abría en la página correcta. -Pero no deja de ser una falta de respeto. ¡Y en mitad de la clase de herbología! Qué descarados. De él ya nada me sorprende. ¡Pero ella...!

-Si, lo sé -bufó Chloe, colocándole la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. -Debe de ser duro.

-¡Si! ¡Sigue siendo mi prometido! Lo queramos o no, vamos a casarnos -admitió Emily mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. -Y está coqueteando con otra frente a mí. Y luego la que tiene problemas con su padre cuando él se entera de que Sirius está con un millón de chicas al mes, soy yo.

-¡Ya! ¿Van a seguir hablando o van a comenzar a trabaj...? Ah, ahí estás Evans -Lily se sobresaltó al oír su apellido y se detuvo en la puerta del invernadero. -Deben hacer un trabajo en equipos. Fíjate quién está libre, son pares.

Lily asintió y miró el invernadero con atención, fijándose quién había quedado libre. Y lo que vio le provocó un escalofrío. En el otro extremo de la enorme mesa en la que todos trabajaban, James Potter estaba sentado solo, apoyando su codo en la mesa y su mentón en su mano. Al ver entrar a Lily, sonrió angelicalmente y alzó su mano libre, antes de saludarla, llamándola.

_¡__No puede ser!_, pensó la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior y viendo a James como si fuera un precipicio del cual estaba obligada a saltar. Sintiendo un nudo en el estomago y como si sus pies fueran de plomo, avanzó a regañadientes hacia el fondo y dejó su libro en la mesa resignada. Apenas se sentó a su lado, lanzó un resoplido, demostrándole cuánto le disgustaba aquello.

-Vamos, Evans -sonrió James muy divertido, sin apartar la vista del rostro ceñudo de Lily revolviéndose el cabello -Ni que yo fuera una mantícora.

-Creo que me llevaría mejor con una mantícora, Potter -murmuró Lily, mirando de reojo el libro de James y apresurándose a buscar la página.

-Debe de ser por lo amable -susurró James para sí, sin perder su sonrisa.

Lily dio un respingo involuntario y apretó los dientes, decidida a pasar el comentario por alto. James apoyó su rostro con más comodidad que antes en su mano, sin apartar su mirada chocolate del rostro de Lily quien leía la lista de preguntas incómoda.

-¿Se puede saber qué miras, Potter? -dijo al cabo de treinta segundos, sintiendo la sangre bullir en sus venas, invadida por la ira y la incomodidad.

-¡Vaya! -dijo sin aire James. -Es solo... Qué gusto le das a estos ojos...

_Es Potter. Es Potter. Es solo Potter. Ign__óralo. Es Potter. El tonto de Potter_, se repitió Lily, inspirando profundamente, decidida a pasar aquello por alto.

-¿Sabes, Evans? -James sacó su pluma y anotó en lo alto de un pergamino su nombre y el de Lily mientras pasaba nuevamente su mano libre por su alborotado pelo. -Nunca comprendí porqué eres tan dulce con todos pero siempre actúas conmigo como si fueras a comerme. ¡Yo sólo intento llevarme bien contigo! Aunque claro, es difícil cuando te niegas a aceptar cuánto te gusto.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? -explotó Lily, girándose completamente para enfrentarlo, cerrando los puños. -¡Luego te preguntas porqué no me agradas! ¡Porque eres el único que me saca de quicio! ¡Eres imposible, Potter! ¡Nunca vas a agradarme! ¡Principalmente porque jamás tendremos una conversación como dos personas norm...!

-¡Ya, comprendí! -James alzó sus manos en señal de tregua. -Lo siento. Puedo comportarme si lo deseo -Lily lo miró de reojo, alzando sus cejas. -Es verdad. Puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Puedo? -murmuró Lily, quitándole el pergamino y comenzando a redactar la respuesta de la primer pregunta. -Vamos, Potter.

-Oye, pensé que era un trabajo de a dos -sonrió burlonamente James. -¿No me dejarás aportar mi enorme conocimiento sobre herbología? -Lily lo pasó por alto. -Vamos, Evans, para bailar el tango se necesitan dos.

-No -Lily se sobresaltó, mirándolo severamente con sus ojos verdes -vamos a bailar, Potter. Vamos a trabajar. Al menos yo voy a hacerlo, ya que tú no pareces interesado.

-Era una expresión, Evans -murmuró a modo de disculpa James. -No me tomes tan a pecho.

Lily negó con la cabeza, girando nuevamente su rostro siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Siempre fuiste tan responsable -murmuró pensativo James, leyendo las respuestas de Lily y sorprendiéndose por la precisión con la que respondía. -¿Nunca quisiste tirar todo por la borda y liberarte por un momento? ¿No sentir la presión de ser perfecta todo el tiempo?

-¿No quisiste tú tomar las riendas de tu vida por un momento y responsabilizarte por algo? -respondió fríamente Lily. James no respondió. -¿Y de dónde sacas esa pregunta? ¿De verdad te crees capaz de decir eso y juzgarme de aquel modo?

-Esa es la imagen que le das al mundo, Evans -dijo con despreocupación James. -Lo que le das a conocer.

-Pues no conoces nada. Cállate.

James la miró fijamente y torció el rostro.

-Lo siento -dijo, sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Por qué me sigues mirando, Potter? -se exasperó Lily.

-Me debato entre decirte que tienes una pestaña o no hacerlo -Lily se llevó la mano al rostro y James rió por lo bajo. -No, el otro -James alzó su mano lentamente y apoyó la yema de su índice debajo del ojo de Lily. Ella le corrió la mano, incómoda -Pide un deseo.

-Deseo...poder terminar tranquilamente mi trabajo de herbología -la muchacha frunció los labios.

-No funciona si lo dices en voz alta -James sonrió pícaramente.

-Basta, Potter -Lily se giró, ocultando su rostro con su cabello. -No me vuelvas a tocar. Estuvo mal.

-No puede ser que de verdad lo pienses -James se revolvió el cabello sin perder su sonrisa. -En algún momento vas a tener que sincerarte.

-¿Ves? ¿Lo ves? -Lily alzó la voz. -¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, Potter! ¡Nunca cambiarás! ¡Es imposible que me agrades si no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de...! -resopló enfadada. -No me dirijas la palabra. No te atrevas.

-Vamos, Ev...

-¡No...me hables! -pidió Lily. -Basta, Potter. Basta.

-¡Evans...!

-¿Vas a seguir, Potter? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-¡Ustedes dos al fondo! -el bramido de la profesora Sprout la sobresaltó. -Van a trabajar solos, es imposible que consigan hacer esto. Hace diez minutos que no paran de discutir. Potter, siéntate aquí -señaló un lugar libre frente a ella.

-¡Profesora...!

-¡Potter!

-¡Pero...!

-Vete -murmuró Lily, negando con la cabeza y comenzando a redactar la segunda respuesta.

James la contempló durante una milésima de segundo, antes de ponerse de pie, resignado.

-Ya, anímate Cornamenta -pidió Sirius por milésima vez, dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Todas las mujeres tienen un lado así. Ya se le va a pasar.

-Si, supongo -se resignó James, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al lugar de la mesa donde las chicas almorzaban, al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. -Como sea, ya pasó.

-No hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras puesto con ella, James -dijo en voz inaudible Peter, sin quitar su mirada de su plato.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-Lo que quise decir -siguió Peter -es que alguno pudo haberse puesto conmigo.

-Colagusano, ¿por qué me pondría contigo? -lo miró Sirius. -Justamente, no quiero comenzar mal el año. Dudo que hubiéramos llegado al Aceptable.

-James, tienes que aprender a controlarte frente a Lily si no quieres que esto suceda -dijo Remus, mirándolo seriamente y pasando por alto los reproches de Peter. -Ese es tu problema, amigo. Tú no quieres que te odie pero no le dejas otra opción.

-Lunático, no comiences con el sermón. Ya lo he oído antes.

-Como quieras... ¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Remus, mientras James se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila.

-Por ahí -se encogió de hombros el joven, alborotándose el cabello. -A distraerme un poco -una falsa sonrisa angelical cruzó su rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar y Sirius tragaba con fuerza y se ponía de pie dispuesto a seguirlo.

-Esto me suena a diversión -sonrió con malicia el pelinegro mirando a Remus. -¡Hey, Cornamenta!

-¿El primer día y ya...?

-...se volvió aburrido -Sirius rió entre dientes apresurándose a seguir a su amigo. -¿Puedes creerlo? -le dijo, caminando de espaldas y alzando sus manos fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Por qué siempre hacen eso? Luego nosotros tendremos problemas -dijo Peter, viéndolos partir.

-Ya, Peter -lo calló Remus. -No hiciste nada, no empieces -el joven giró su rostro hacia las chicas antes de bufar.

-Potter es un estúpido -repetía por décima vez Lily, del otro lado de la mesa. -Un imbécil. Un descarado.

-Ya, Lils -murmuró Kim, mirándola precavida. -Cálmate. En serio. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me asustas -Emily y Lily la taladraron con la mirada. -¡No, no! ¡En serio! Con todo el amor y respeto que te tengo, sinceramente tuve miedo en encantamientos... Por un momento pensé que ibas a clavarle la varita a James en el ojo o alguna otra cosa fea.

Lily murmuró algo inaudible mientras resoplaba, al tiempo que Emily le apoyaba la mano en el hombro intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Creo que lo que Lily quiso decir -susurró Mary, frente a ellas -es "Mi varita es demasiado preciosa como para tocar los horribles globos oculares de Potter" -Kim rió por lo bajo, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza y se llevaba su vaso a los labios.

-Vamos, Lily -dijo Emily. -James es así. No va a cambiar. No creo que lo haga con mala intención, es... simplemente su forma de ser.

-Potter solo es un arrogante, un creído, un engreído -atajó Lily con frialdad. -Es detestable. No lo defiendas.

-Quizás... -comenzó Kim, temerosa. -No, nada.

-¿Qué cosa? -Lily alzó la mirada, impasible. Su amiga negó con la cabeza. -Ya, Kim... Dilo.

-Quizás... si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo James no te caería tan mal. Realmente no es así.

-¿Que no es así? -Lily no daba crédito a sus oídos. -Es la primera vez en mi vida que Potter me pide que confíe en él y en menos de un minuto me demostró que no puedo hacerlo. ¿Yo no me doy la oportunidad de conocerlo? -el tono de Lily no era de enfado esta vez, pero de decepción, casi de tristeza. -Yo no puedo confiar en James Potter. Porque él no me da motivos para hacerlo.

Lily entró a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no vio a nadie, a excepción de James y Sirius sentados en la tercera fila apuntando con sus varitas a sus ejemplares de _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible_ haciendo que los libros flotaran y golpeándolos entre sí, para ver qué libro ganaría.

-Por las barbas de Merlín -murmuró, frunciendo los labios y mirándolos sin creer lo que veía.

-Llevan así unos cuantos minutos -Lily se sobresaltó y se giró repentinamente para mirar al profesor, sentado en su escritorio apoyando el mentón en su mano y mirando divertido la escena.

La pelirroja lo observó durante un momento, aunque él no apartó su mirada de la divertida escena. Su nuevo profesor de defensa no aparentaba más de veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Lily se preguntó porqué Dumbledore había contratado a una persona tan joven que parecía no tener la experiencia necesaria para enseñar a alumnos de EXTASIS, una persona que ni siquiera parecía tener la suficiente madurez para hacerlo. El hombre tenía unos profundos ojos azules y su cabello castaño corto enmarcaba su rostro de rasgos finos. Tenía un ligero acento cuando hablaba, y aquello le hizo pensar a Lily que su profesor venía de Irlanda, probablemente.

El resto de la clase entró en ese momento y Lily corrió su mirada mientras se iba a sentar a la segunda fila en la hilera contraria donde estaba sentado James.

-Evans -apenas giró su rostro cuando oyó cómo Sirius la llamaba. -Cornamenta te envía saludos y dice qu...

Lily resopló y volvió a girar su rostro mientras James tomaba a Sirius por el cuello con su brazo para callarlo, dejándolo sin aire.

-Damas y caballeros, les doy una muestra del más alto nivel de madurez que existe -el profesor alzó su voz por primera vez mientras muchos se giraban para mirarlo y reír.

Kim rió por lo bajo, dejando sus cosas en la primera fila del lado más al centro mientras Chloe, resignada, se sentaba junto a ella.

-Es la primera fila... -susurró Emily, mirándolas fijamente. -¿No es un poco obvio?

-Es lo que intenté decirle... -se lamentó Chloe, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Merlín -Lily negó con la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, esperando que los últimos compañeros se instalaran.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? -dijo Emily, mirándola fijamente.

-Nada, es solo que para Runas tengo que hacer un millón de deberes, para el lunes -bufó, usando aquello como excusa. -Una redacción de cuarenta centímetros, dos traducciones... Por suerte ya he leído los libros durante las vacaciones, pero...sigue siendo mucho.

-¡Bueno! -el profesor alzó la voz y se hizo oír por encima del ruido. -Mi nombre es Michael Brandon y espero que sepan qué materia enseño, porque sino comenzaré a asustarme -hubo un par de risas y el profesor sonrió. -Bien, no quiero ser poco esperanzador, pero hay que decir la verdad. Por algún extraño motivo los profesores de Defensa no duran más de un año en Hogwarts, lo que creo que será un alivio para ustedes al final de este año...

-Ya lo adoro -le susurró Kim a su amiga, quien asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-...pero a lo que voy es que el aprendizaje de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular, algo que no pienso que sea correcto ya que la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras requiere dedicación y constancia, sobretodo viviendo en estos tiempos -los murmullos cesaron en aquel instante. -Todos sabemos lo que pasa allá afuera y los riesgos que todos corremos. Por eso vamos a comenzar desde hoy. Les aviso desde hoy. Hace no mucho tiempo -se cruzó de brazos, mirando un punto en el muro del fondo como si reflexionara sobre algo muy complicado -calculo que hace unos mil... mil quinientos años, yo fui un estudiante también. Y detestaba las clases teóricas y aburridas, ¡yo quería acción! Quería mejorar, quería aprender magia y hacerla y no pasar mi tiempo con cosas aburridas. Quería clases didácticas que no me durmieran, sino que me interesaran. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. No tendremos muchas clases teóricas. ¡Guarden los libros! -un par de personas vitorearon. -Los necesitaremos muy poco aquí. ¡Pero mucho en sus salas comunes y en la biblioteca porque voy a mandarles mucha tarea!

-¡Nah! -Sirius bufó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y usando su varita por debajo de la mesa para grabar su apodo, aburrido.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que íbamos a volver a primer año? ¡Ja! -rió el hombre. -Incorrecto. Aquí vamos a trabajar. En solo dos años ustedes saldrán al mundo real, ya no estarán más en Hogwarts. Todos sabemos que es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo. Pero allí afuera, no. Quiero prepararlos. Quiero que todos sepan cómo defenderse. No deseo que ninguno lo tenga que hacer, pero tienen que saberlo. Hoy comenzaremos con algo que usarán mucho este año y el siguiente, que estudiarán en otras materias como Transformaciones o Encantamientos, si aprobaron los TIMO's. Tal vez alguno de ustedes ya sepa cómo hacerlos, pero es muy extraño estudiarlos antes de sexto. Creo que la mayor parte de ustedes son principiantes con el uso de los hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguno sabe qué...? -una muchacha de cabello caoba, sentada en la primera fila, en la misma hilera que la de Sirius y James casi se puso de pie. -¿Señorita...?

-Eaton -sonrió. -Elizabeth Eaton. Los encantamientos no verbales... son encantamientos que no se dicen oralmente.

-Fascinante, Lizzie -dijo con la boca abierta el profesor. -Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Hechizos no verbales! -Kim rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. -Ahora terminaré la pregunta, si me lo permite. ¿Alguno sabe qué ventaja tiene usar estos hechizos?

Un par de personas alzaron sus manos, entre ellas Lily y Remus.

-Si, ¿señorita...?

-Evans, señor.

-Evans -murmuró el profesor. -¿Sabes una cosa...? Siempre detesté no poder llamar a los profesores por su nombre. Hoy en día, me resulta increíblemente liberador cruzarme con quienes ustedes llaman "Profesora McGonagall" y decirle... "¡Minerva! ¿Cómo estás?" -extendió los brazos como si le hablara a alguien invisible -mientras recuerdo los castigos que me imponía cuando yo estudiaba aquí. Ay, qué días aquellos... -James y Sirius se miraron divertidos. -Así que si alguien me llama "profesor Brandon"... cinco puntos menos para su casa.

-¿Y si te llamamos Mike? ¿Cinco puntos más? -sonrió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

-Um...no, absolutamente no -sonrió el hombre. -Primero, ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué sería tan fácil...?

-Sirius Black -sonrió Sirius.

-Segundo, Sirius, no se te ocurra llamarme Mike o Mickey o algún sobrenombre estúpido porque yo comenzaré a llamarte Siriusín -James y Remus rieron por lo bajo.

-Me cae bien este chiflado -le susurró a James -mientras no me llame Siriusín. Lo hace y vamos a tener problemas.

-Así que, ¿cuáles son las ventajas de estos hechizos...?

-Lily -respondió la pelirroja. -La ventaja es que el adversario no sabe qué clase de magia utilizarás, y eso te da una enorme ventaja.

-A menos que el adversario sepa Legeremancia, pequeño, ¡minúsculo! detalle que nos arruina todo el efecto sorpresa -sonrió Michael. -Pero eso no tiene relevancia ahora. Como dijo Lily, los magos que saben conjurar hechizos sin vociferarlos cuentan con un elemento sorpresa que es muy útil. Son difíciles de efectuar, sobretodo en una situación de presión. Para realizarlos se necesita mucha concentración y fuerza mental. Dudo que alguno no pueda, todo es cuestión de volunt... ¿Señoritas? -alzó la voz mirando a James y Sirius que no le prestaban atención. -Vamos, ¡quiero sus miradas aquí! -chasqueó con los dedos para indicar que quería que le prestaran atención. -Ya sé que no soy muy guapo, pero...

-¿Bromeas? -dijo Kim, sin apartar la mirada de él.

La mitad de la clase giró el rostro para mirarla con incredulidad y asombro. Kim se dio cuenta enseguida y rió nerviosamente, antes de golpear a Chloe en el hombro y mirarla con falsa sorpresa.

-¿Bromeas, Chloe? ¡No puedo creer que...hayas hecho eso!

-Ay, no... -susurró Remus mientras Lily se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

Sirius y James comenzaron a reír en voz baja y el segundo se metió el puño en la boca para ahogar el sonido.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? -se sobresaltó Michael, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. -Los chismes afuera de la clase, Chloe y... -miró a Kim quien comenzó a enrojecer.

-...Kim -murmuró en voz inaudible, deseando que el profesor se girara para soltarse el cabello y taparse su sonrosado rostro.

-Bien, niños -sonrió el hombre. -Basta de hablar, quiero que se pongan de a dos y practiquen el hechizo de desarme y el encantamiento escudo. Uno de ustedes intentará desarmar al otro, sin pronunciar el hechizo, y el otro se defenderá del mismo modo. Luego intercambiarán.

-¡Evans! ¿Te pones conmigo? -sonrió James, mirando a Lily quien se giró lentamente mirándolo severamente.

-¿Qué parte de "No te quiero cerca mío" no entiendes, Potter? No me hables. No me mires. Nada. Así será más fácil fingir que no estás cerca mío.

-Evans, ¿vas a dejar de tratarme como a una paria?

-¿Vas a dejar de molestarme y de faltarme el respeto?

-Yo no te falto el respeto, solo quiero trabajar contigo. ¡Vamos! Además, sé que te encantaría embrujarme... -añadió con voz grave y seductora.

-¡Potter! -el profesor se había ido acercando hacia él oyendo la conversación y lo golpeó en la nuca con un pergamino doblado. -Lo estás haciendo mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que respetar a las mujeres, ¡Potter! ¿Qué clase de galán falso eres?

-Por favor -murmuró Lily con asco.

-¡No soy un galán falso! ¡Es ella que no me quiere! -fingió sollozar James, mirando divertido al profesor.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian, James -sonrió Emily mirándolo divertido y sacando su varita.

-Dudo que sea ella, creo que eres tú -sonrió Michael. -Mira, James. No toleraré esto. Así que... que no se vuelva a repetir porque te haré hacer un ensayo de cuarenta centímetros sobre cómo conquistar una mujer sin faltarle el respeto.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene que ver con la asignatura! -resopló James, mirándolo incrédulo. -Nunca me servirá contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás en un par de años una Mortífaga quiera matarte, y vas a tener que salirte de esa de algún modo en el hipotético caso de que no tengas varita -la mitad de la clase estalló en carcajadas.

-No, no, no... Para empezar, te equivocas, Mike, ella no me mataría. Creo que sería al revés -James se encogió de hombros, sin ninguna muestra de pudor por hacer aquel comentario.

-¡No seas arrogante, Jamsie! -Emily y Chloe intercambiaron una mirada incrédula y comenzaron a reír cuando Michael volvió a golpearlo con el pergamino. -Sirius, te autorizo a que le hagas el encantamiento que tú elijas. Bueno, siempre y cuando no lo lastimes porque en ese caso yo tendré problemas con la dirección y eso no me va a gustar. Por lo que te voy a castigar.

-¡Joder, de verdad me gusta esta clase! -sonrió Sirius sacando su varita mientras todos armaban los equipos y comenzaban a practicar.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Canuto, porque sé donde duermes -murmuró James con voz grave entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Por desgracia -sonrió Sirius. -Ahora yo deberé ayudarte con tu ensayo sobre cómo conquistar una mujer. ¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta? ¿Volviste a los doce años?

-No, simplemente me estoy convirtiendo en ti, Canuto -sonrió James alzando la varita y preparándose.

-¿De verdad crees... -Sirius se acercó a James -que si soy como insinúas me habría conseguido a una chica como Bloom el primer día de clases?

-Si... Buen punto. Pero da igual, Canuto. Yo siempre supe que las rubias eran huecas. Qué raro porque ella está en Raven, ¿no?

Detrás de ellos, Emily practicaba con Lily sin lograr hacer el hechizo ya que oía con atención la conversación que ambos Gryffindors tenían, frunciendo los labios por el enojo y sujetando la varita con fuerza.

-Emily, ¿qué pasa? Ni siquiera lo intentas -murmuró Lily, bajando su varita y acercándose a su amiga. -¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Cambia conmigo -Emily la tomó por la muñeca y disimuladamente, la hizo girar para cambiar de posición y de aquel modo quedar ella mirando hacia Sirius quien le daba la espalda. -Ya estoy, ahora podré concentrarme.

Emily alzó su varita, pero en lugar de apuntar a Lily, apuntó con disimulo al pelinegro que seguía hablando con James de su cita aquella tarde con Lara Bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sirius tuvo otra arcada y volvió a vomitar una enorme babosa en el balde que sostenía en sus manos. James estaba sentado a su lado, palmeándole la espalda y mirando el balde con asco. En la butaca frente a ellos, Remus releía libros de encantamientos con su varita en mano preguntándose cómo es que no podían parar el hechizo que hacía que Sirius estuviera vomitando babosas desde hacía una hora.

-No comprendo, Canuto -murmuró Remus. -En teoría el _Finite incantatem_ termina los efectos del hechizo. No comprendo porqué...

-Ay, amor -Emily pasó por detrás del enorme sillón rojo y se sentó del otro lado de Sirius quien vomitó otra babosa en aquel momento y la miró como si ella fuera una gigante. -Pobrecito, _mon beau fiancé_... ¿Qué puedo hacer por el amor de mi vida? -dijo con tono hiperbólico la muchacha mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas y las sacudía como si Sirius fuera un niño de tres años.

-¿Irte? -murmuró con voz acongojada el pelinegro mientras vomitaba otra babosa y se limpiaba la boca con una toalla que Kim le acababa de alcanzar. -Malditos Slytherins... Seguro que uno de ellos me hizo esto en Defensa. Y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de hacerlo en mi cara, estúpidos cobardes.

-Malditas serpientes -James sacó su varita y volvió a probar el contra embrujo, sin éxito. -No sé quién rayos lo lanzó, pero fue muy fuerte.

-Habrá que esperar a que pase, Sirius -Kim se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos y le palmeó la rodilla en señal de que lo apoyaba. -Dale un par de horas más...

-Un par de horas más, seguro. Te quiero ver en mi posición, O'Connor -Sirius vomitó nuevamente. -Creo que ya habrías incendiado el castillo.

-¡Aw! ¡Mi pobre pastelito de caramelo! -Emily lo rodeó por la espalda con su brazo mientras Sirius vomitaba dos babosas al mismo tiempo, asqueado. -Mi pobre bebé.

-Vete -dijo casi sin voz, alejándose de ella y vomitando una tercera babosa. -Malditas serpientes.

-¿Y qué pasó con Bloom? ¿La plantaste? -preguntó Kim, alejándose de Sirius y apoyando la espalda en la butaca donde estaba sentado Remus, quitándole el libro.

-Lo mandó a Peter -dijo James palmeándole la espalda.

-Pobre Lara, lo verá llegar y se irá corriendo hacia el otro lado -sonrió Kim con malicia mientras Remus la golpeaba con suavidad en la nuca, regañándola. -¿Qué? ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Imagínate! Estará esperando detrás de una armadura al increíble, al único... ¡Sirius Black! y aparece... ¡Peter Pettigrew! -dijo Kim con una mueca de desagrado.

-Es que él es mi único Siriusín, mi bonito -Emily le dio un beso en la mejilla y él vomitó otra babosa para luego mostrarle el balde. -¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Qué asco!

-Ahora vemos hasta dónde llega su amor -dijo con crueldad Sirius, taladrándola con la mirada. -Nunca alcanzó siquiera el sótano, cómo era de esperar -Emily no respondió nada. -Se nota cuán profundo es, cuánto me amas, Lewis -ironizó el joven.

Ante aquel comentario, Emily borró su falsa sonrisa y la preocupación que había fingido se evaporó, antes de mirar a Sirius con tristeza. Este ni siquiera se percató del cambio de ánimo de Emily, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el joven girara el rostro y se diera cuenta cuánto aquello le había dolido. Pero él no lo hizo.

-Sirius... -susurró, abandonando el tono hiperbólico que había empleado hacía unos minutos.

-Ya, Lewis -Sirius vomitó otra babosa y la miró con frialdad. -No te gastes. No te gastes en utilizar el mismo tono lleno de hipocresía y frialdad que utilizó mi madre para hacerme creer cuando yo tenía ocho años que tú y yo seríamos una gran pareja -todo el mundo hizo silencio mientras la boca de la joven se abría intentando formular algo, en vano. -Vamos a aclarar algo, Lewis. No te quiero, ni lo voy a hacer jamás. Ni siquiera me agradas y antes de casarme contigo me quitaré las pestañas una por una. No vuelvas a llamarme "_mon beau fiancé_", ni "mi amor" ni nada. Ni siquiera me hables. Sé sincera contigo misma, enfrenta a tu papi y dile la verdad. Que este matrimonio arreglado nunca tendrá un futuro porque ni siquiera tiene un pasado. Y déjame en paz -Sirius hizo una mueca de asco y tuvo otra arcada antes de volver a vomitar.

Nadie podía mover siquiera un músculo. Emily se puso de pie, intentando mantener la compostura y se alejó lentamente hacia el retrato. Antes de salir por allí, sin siquiera volver la mirada a Sirius, sacó con disimulo su varita y la apuntó a él.

-_Finite incantatem_ -susurró en voz inaudible, antes de salir.

-Canuto, eso no fue agradable -susurró Remus, guardando su varita en su bolsillo y mirándolo severamente.

-No pretendía ser agradable, Lunático. Sí realista. Me tiene harto.

-Me importa un bledo que te tenga harto, quiero que te disculpes con ella -le exigió Kim.

Sirius la taladró con la mirada y dejó el balde de lado, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que su estomago estaba mejor y no tenía más arcadas.

-No me hables con ese tono, Kimberly. ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-¿Quién te crees para tratar a mi amiga como una paria, Sirius? Nadie esta feliz con el compromiso, pero cada uno tiene formas distintas que reaccionar -se puso de pie cerrando el libro y dejándolo caer en el regazo de Remus. -Insensible...

Salió de la sala común por el retrato, buscando a Emily cuando oyó la voz de Chloe, quien subía las escaleras cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Kim, dónde vas? ¿Qué pasó?

La castaña suspiró, bajando la voz y contándole rápidamente lo que acababa de suceder con Sirius y Emily.

-Qué estúpido. Te lo juro, hay veces donde Sirius y James me sacan de quicio. Cosas como esta, o lo que hicieron el año pasado frente al lago... ¿Recuerdas cuando le agrandaron la cabeza a Bertram Aubrey?

-Ya sé... Vamos a buscar a Emily. No sé si habrá ido a buscar a Lily a la biblioteca o... si habrá salido por los jardines, o qué.

Chloe resopló, intentando borrar su expresión de furia de su rostro, sin éxito alguno.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Tú ve a la biblioteca y yo buscaré en otro lado.

Kim asintió, doblando en el fondo del pasillo por un corredor. Chloe la observó partir, pensando dónde comenzar a buscar, y luego se dirigió a las escaleras mirando con atención cada rincón de los pasillos. Bajó hasta el quinto piso cuando oyó dos voces familiares y comenzó a dar pasos más pequeños y lentos, aguzando el oído.

-¿No vas a decirme qué sucedió?

Esa era la voz de Bernard, sin lugar a dudas. Se oía tranquila y sosegada, con el mismo tono calmado de siempre, pero Chloe adivinó que estaba preocupado.

-Es lo mismo de siempre, Bernie. Simplemente dudo mucho que mi matrimonio con Sirius Black funcione.

Emily no se oía triste. Su voz se oía suave, tranquila y pausada como siempre, aunque no era notable en ella la pena, pero sí una fuerte incertidumbre.

-Emily, aún tienen tiempo. Le agradarás a Sirius. Solo dale más tiempo.

-Bernie, eso me dijeron cuando teníamos diez años. ¡Y yo no quiero agradarle! Quiero casarme con alguien que me quiera y que quiera estar conmigo. No quiero casarme, no así.

Chloe se asomó lentamente detrás de una enorme armadura, y vio a los dos primos Lewis sentados en el suelo contra el muro de piedra. El Ravenclaw la miraba fijamente, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su prima.

-No quiero imaginar qué te dijo para hacerte llorar...

-No lloré -se defendió Emily, sosteniéndole la mirada. -Sirius no sabe nada de lo que yo siento o lo que yo pienso. Una persona que no me conoce no puede lastimarme.

Bernard le sostuvo la mirada un momento que pareció eterno, antes de alzar la vista y ver a Chloe detrás de ellos.

-Hola, Chloe...

-Lo siento -la joven salió de detrás de su armadura y sonrió apenada. -Es que me daba pena interrumpir una conversación entre primos.

-Ya está, está todo bien... -Emily se encogió de hombros mientras Chloe se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Emily? -murmuró la Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué estaría mal? -se encogió de hombros Emily, sujetándose del muro para ponerse de pie, sin perder su sonrisa. -Lo que sí, muero de sed. Voy a las cocinas a pedir algo de beber. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿si?

-¿No...? ¿No quieres que...?

-¡Oh, no! Gracias, Clo -la interrumpió Emily sonriente antes de lanzarle un beso y alejarse.

Su primo la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza mientras Emily se alejaba hacia las escaleras. Chloe sonrió tristemente y se dejó caer contra la pared, llevando las rodillas al pecho y abrazándolas. Ninguno dijo nada durante un par de minutos, hasta que ella abrió lentamente sus labios.

-No lo...creí.

-Es Emily. No quiere que le afecte.

La joven se acomodó el cabello y asintió, bajando la mirada. Luego de unos instantes, giró el rostro y lo miró fijamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Lamento haber oído su conversación, Ber...nie.

-Está bien. Ella es tu amiga y te preocupa, lo comprendo.

-Odio este casamiento...

-Las familias mágicas antiguas son muy diferentes a las _muggles_, Chloe. Tenemos tradiciones patéticas, como...los casamientos arreglados. Debe ser uno de los pocos aspectos en que los _muggles_ superan a los magos.

-¿Pero por qué ella?

-No creas que no la conozco. Es mi prima, he pasado toda mi vida junto a ella. Pero las cosas se han dado de ese modo. No se puede contradecir a su padre.

-Pero yo lo conozco. Es una buena persona.

-Que sea buena persona no quiere decir que no sea estricto o que no se atenga a los valores tradicionales de su familia.

-No sabía que se habían casado por obligación.

-Lo hicieron, salvo que ahora se quieren. Se conocieron cuando eran muy pequeños y se criaron juntos. Les anunciaron que se casarían cuando mi tío tenía dieciséis. Ya tenían un vínculo muy estrecho.

Chloe asintió, abrazando con más fuerza sus rodillas, deseando que él dijera algo más, que hiciera algún comentario agradable para romper el hielo. Que el silencio incómodo que se había formado se evaporara. Que de algún modo pudieran ser amigos, o algo así.

_Claro que no quiero solo una amistad..._, pensó mordiendo su labio con fuerza y bajando la mirada. Claro que no. A ella Bernie le había gustado desde las vacaciones de Navidad anteriores, cuando todas habían pasado unos días en casa de Emily. Nunca antes se había fijado en él de aquel modo. Siempre le había parecido un chico agradable, un chico tierno, por más callado y reservado que fuera. Pero algo había cambiado esa semana, y al verlo Chloe comenzó a notar todas las virtudes y cualidades que tenía. Lo miró por primera vez en su vida, analizando cada detalle de sus ojos castaños, siempre atentos, su cabello oscuro ligeramente despeinado. Comenzó a darse cuenta cuanto le gustaba que fuera como es. Se dio cuenta de que Bernard Lewis le gustaba.

-Yo...debo irme.

Chloe se puso de pie, y sin decirle nada más, silenciada por la timidez y el pudor, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-No estás tan enfermo como Pettigrew me dijo, Sirius -Lara se sentó junto al Gryffindor quien cenaba junto a sus amigos y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, reclinándose contra ella de espaldas. -¿No estarás escapando de mí?

-¿Escaparme de ti? -Sirius sé giró para enfrentarla y sonrió seductoramente. -Peter te dijo la verdad, solo tuve un par de complicaciones.

James rió por lo bajo y fingió toser para tapar el sonido mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose de la naturalidad con la que Sirius lograba disimular que su principal "complicación" había sido estar vomitando enormes babosas la mitad de la tarde.

-Sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y mi tiempo, Sirius -Lara se acercó lentamente a él. -No me decepciones.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me amenacen, Bloom -murmuró Sirius, acercándose más sin borrar su provocadora sonrisa. -Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente como para saber eso. Y que jamás decepciono a nadie.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor, Emily se había quedado inmóvil mirando como la rubia tenía su rostro a solo unos centímetros de Sirius, y frunció sus labios enfadada, sintiendo como el enojo invadía su cuerpo. Sus amigas la miraron y Lily suspiró, tomándola por la mano y guiándola hacia el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaron.

-Déjalo, Emily. No vale la pena.

-Lily, no puedo -murmuró Emily, con un tono de tristeza en su voz. -No puedo dejar que esto siga así. No quiero tener más problemas con mi papá. Siempre que se entera que mi futuro esposo coquetea con medio Hogwarts en mi cara y yo no hago nada... -Emily dejó la frase incompleta y bajó la mirada, apenada.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -murmuró Kim. -¿Hacer que le vomite una babosa en la cara a Bloom? Personalmente creo que es una buena idea, pero si t...

-¡Kimberly! -se sobresaltó Lily. -Por favor...

-Personalmente, me gustaría ver eso -Chloe se encogió de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Emily quien se encontraba más animada frente a aquella perspectiva. -Creo que no soy la única.

-Es sólo una rubia hueca...

-Es bastante inteligente, en realidad -dijo Emily, volviendo a desanimarse. -No es una rubia hueca. Y es casi obvio que una chica así tenga a Sirius en su lista...

-...y viceversa -añadió en un susurro Chloe.

-...si es... ¡prácticamente perfecta!

-Claro -ironizó Kim sirviendo agua en las copas. -¡Perfecta! Si no fuera por el mínimo detallito de que Lara Bloom es una zorra de primera.

-Eso es justamente lo que la hace tan perfecta -dijo Chloe, como si le estuviera explicando algo obvio a un niño de dos años. -Si no es zorra, no es fácil. Y si no es fácil, la gente como Sirius Black no tiene cómo entretenerse. Piénsalo. Sirius Black no está acostumbrado a perseguir a las chicas como James lo hace con Lily...

-Chloe...

-Todas lo sabemos. Sirius Black no es de perder su tiempo con chicas que no tienen interés en él. Si tiene a todas detrás de él enseguida. A veces pienso que es como esos servicios de comida rápida _muggle_. Necesita tener todo al instante.

-Me encanta cuando te infiltras en la mesa de Gryffindor...

Kim estalló en carcajadas, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza. Junto a la pelirroja, Emily apenas se había inmutado. Miraba fijamente la escena con desagrado y molestia en su rostro, oyendo los comentarios de sus amigas y dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-¡Chicas! -murmuró Lily, alarmada viendo la expresión de su amiga.

-Basta. No puedo dejar esto así. No lo voy a permitir. No va a hacer esto en mi cara -Emily se puso de pie.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Emily! ¡No lo hagas! -pidió Lily, intentando detenerla tomándola por el brazo pero Emily se liberó de ella y aceleró el paso dirigiéndose hacia los chicos. -Espero que estén felices de lo que han hecho. ¡Sirius está enfadado con Emily y la va a lastimar de nuevo!

-Emily siente que tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto, Lily. No le hace bien ver todo desde afuera y dejar que todo suceda.

-Pero tampoco le hace bien que Sirius la hiera frente a todos.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Seguir mirando todo de afuera sin hacer nada? ¿Dejar que Sirius la siga humillando y derrumbándola? Ya la tiró abajo lo suficiente -respondió Chloe.

-¡Pero esta no es la forma!

-¡Claro que no lo es! -dijo Kim, viendo a Emily acercarse a Sirius. -Pienso que debería terminar estas tonterías y aclararle a Sirius de una vez las cosas. Decirle las cosas como son. Pero su modo de lidiar con esto es tomarlo con humor. Cada uno enfrenta las cosas como puede.

-Lily -la llamó Chloe, logrando que la pelirroja desviara la mirada de su amiga. -El muy imbécil sería menos obvio si alzara un letrero que dijera "Voy a tirarme a Bloom mañana". ¿En serio esperas que Emily no haga nada? ¿Conociéndola? -Lily suspiró, y negó con la cabeza. -Venga, vamos con ella.

Las tres se pusieron de pie, dispuestas a seguir a su amiga.

-¡Hola, bebé! -Emily se sentó del otro lado de Sirius, haciendo que Peter se moviera un par de centímetros mirándola boquiabierto, y lo abrazó por el cuello antes de besarlo en la mejilla. -¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿No tienes mas babosas en el estomago? -pasó su mano por el abdomen del pelinegro quien la miró con profundo odio.

-¿Lewis, qué mierda estás haciendo? -Sirius pronunció sílaba por sílaba, asqueado.

-¡Sí que eran feas! ¿Cuántas habrás vomitado? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? ¿Más? ¡Mi pobre bebito!

-Apártate, Lewis -Sirius se soltó de su abrazo. -¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Mejor que estar con mi futuro esposo? -Emily lo tomó por la mejilla antes de darle un suave golpe. -No.

-¿Babosas? -repitió asqueada la Ravenclaw mientras Emily asentía sonriendo.

-Si, babosas. Muchas, muchas babosas. ¡Verde oscuro y de más de veinte centímetros cada una! No fue agradable. Salían una detrás de la otra, una detrás de la otra sin parar. ¡Horrible! Sirius quedó con todo el rostro y la camisa babeados y cubierto de vomito. No podía dejar de vomitarlas.

Sirius apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras su cuello se tensaba y sus venas se marcaban bajo su piel, mientras su rostro se encendía por la ira.

-¿Por qué no te vas al demonio, Lewis?

-¡No, no! ¡No me iré sin ti, amor! -se sobresaltó Emily como si Sirius hubiera dicho algo terrible.

-Yo... me voy -murmuró Lara, asqueada mirándolo sin creer lo que acababa de oír. -Nos vemos, Sirius.

Sirius inspiró profundamente, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos fijas en él, expectantes, y sus ojos grises miraron a Emily con tal odio que durante una milésima de segundo, la joven castaña sintió un escalofrío al imaginar que un millón de cuchillas plateadas se clavaban en ella.

-Si no fueras mujer, Lewis, juro por Merlín que te rompería la cara sin piedad y nada en el mundo me haría detenerme -masculló Sirius.

-Ya, cariño, no es para tanto -Emily alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sirius, pero éste la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza, apretándola sin cuidado y apartándola de su rostro sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada. -¡Ay! -gimió Emily con una mueca de dolor sintiendo cómo los dedos del joven aprisionaban su muñeca como si fueran garras. -Me estás lastimando, Sirius, suéltame.

-No veo porqué debería hacerlo.

-Sirius, ¿qué rayos te sucede? -saltó Remus abriendo los ojos con sorpresa mientras Sirius soltaba lentamente a Emily, sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada.

-¿Qué rayos me sucede? -repitió el pelinegro sin dar crédito a sus oídos. -¿Qué rayos le sucede? ¡Es una chiflada! Lewis, no tienes derecho a entrar en mi vida como si alguien te hubiera invitado. Déjame vivir en paz. No me tortures más.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que me humilles así, Sirius? -murmuró Emily, frotándose la muñeca sin apartar la mirada de él. -Eres...

-...tu prometido. Sí, Lewis, lo entendí. No soy estúpido, por más que pienses lo contrario. Pero no voy a casarme contigo por nada en el mundo.

-Deja de hacerlo, Sirius. No voy a tolerar que estés con otras mujeres.

-Merlín, qué miedo me das -ironizó Sirius. -No te atrevas a darme órdenes, no eres quien para hacerlo -murmuró asqueado. -Eres igual que mi madre, Lewis. Manipuladora, controladora, dominante, hipócrita, falsa y desleal.

Sin que Emily tuviera tiempo de responder, el joven se puso de pie y dio media vuelta alejándose de la mesa de Gryffindor hacia las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor y saliendo. La castaña se quedó un instante congelada, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba, mientras sus amigas se sentaban alrededor suyo, mirándola acongojadas. Kim se sentó junto a Remus e interrogándolo con la mirada. El joven negó con la cabeza, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-Emily, él no te conoce. No le hagas caso -murmuró. -No tiene razón.

-¿No la tiene? -murmuró Emily. -No sé, Remus, quizás algo de razón tenga y yo sí sea una manipuladora falsa y desleal.

-¡No! -dijeron al unísono sus tres amigas mirándola incrédulas.

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas!

-¡Emily, no pienses eso en ningún momento!

-Vale, vale -Emily no se oyó convencida. -Si ustedes lo dicen...

-Emily, eres una persona que vale su peso en oro multiplicado por veinte -murmuró Kim con una triste sonrisa. -Sirius no te conoce.

-Está cegado por el odio que siente hacia su familia. Si se dieran la oportunidad de conocerse, él vería que no eres así -murmuró Remus.

-No creas lo que él dice. Nosotros te conocemos mejor que él.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, suspirando, y un tenso silencio se formó. James frunció los labios, incómodo, y tras unos segundos aplaudió una vez mientras adoptaba una animada sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-¡Vamos, anímense! ¡Piensen que aún nos queda...! -alzó la mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos. -¡Septiembre, octubre, noviembre, diciembre, enero, febrero, marzo, abril, mayo y junio...! ¡Diez meses! ¡Y comenzamos las vacaciones de verano!

-¡Wow, James! -Kim decidió seguirle el juego, mirando de reojo a Emily intentando ver si de algún modo lograban animarla. -¡Sabes contar hasta diez! ¡Y sabes contar los meses!

-¡Viste! ¡Emocionante, Av! Pienso que la profesora McGonagall debería felicitarme personalmente porque algo aprendí de su clase.

-¿Cómo es que lo aprendiste de su clase, Potter? -dijo Lily mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que en un momento así el joven dijera esas cosas. -Enseña Transformaciones, no sentido común. Eso aún no lo aprendiste.

-Decidí que voy a omitir todos los comentarios ofensivos que salgan de tu boca hacia mi persona, Evans -dijo James sin perder su sonrisa y señalándose a sí mismo. -Lo aprendí gracias a McGonagall porque ella me hace desear que lleguen las vacaciones para poder tener una mínima visión del paraíso tropical que será mi vida cuando me gradúe -Kim y Chloe rieron por lo bajo y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Emily quien alzó sus ojos hacia el joven. -¿Ven? ¡Miren qué bonita sonrisa! -James adoptó el mismo tono hiperbólico que Emily usaba frente a Sirius. -¡Qué brillante soy! A partir de ahora, seré conocido por todos ustedes como... ¡Sir Potter! ¡El señor del júbilo! ¡Repartiendo sonrisas y risas por el mundo!

-Parece que la Navidad se adelantó -sonrió Remus mirando a James.

-¿Y qué papel le toca a Potter? ¿El Grinch? -bufó Lily, sin poder creer que estuviera pasando otro minuto cerca de James.

-No, Evans, esa eres tú -sonrió James angelicalmente mientras Lily apretaba los puños. -¡Era una broma, Evans! ¡Una broma! ¿Qué nadie conoce mi agudo sentido del humor? -Emily rió por lo bajo. -Vamos, para animar un poco el ambiente... ¿Alguien sabe un buen chiste?

-Están mirando uno -se encogió de hombros Kim, sonriendo con tristeza. -Vamos, hubiera sido menos obvio si hoy le hubiera dicho directamente al profesor de Defensa "Usted es hermoso".

-Si, tienes toda la razón, O'Connor. Ya está advertido. Sabe que si siente algo extraño a las cuatro de la mañana, debe correr asustado porque Kimberly O'Connor fue a visitarlo.

-¡Potter, por favor! -se sobresaltó Lily mientras Emily y Chloe estallaban en carcajadas. -¡No seas desubicado! Es un profesor, no es correcto que un alumno salga con él. No puedo creer que lo estés insinuando siquiera.

-Debo admitir que fuiste bastante obvia, Kim.

-Ya -bufó la castaña, girando el rostro hacia el otro lado.

-En serio, Kim. Te aconsejo que la próxima clase te sientes más alejada de él y evites hacer comentarios de todo lo que diga.

-Ya, comprendí. No te pongas celoso.

Remus la miró una milésima de segundo antes de sonreír como si ella hubiera malinterpretado todo.

-Nadie está celoso, Kim. Lo digo simplemente por ti.

-Claro -se encogió de hombros Kim. -Claro que nadie siente celos. Ya lo sabía. Solo bromeaba.

Emily se mordió con tristeza el labio inferior sintiendo un retorcijón en el estomago sabiendo lo que debía de pasarle a su amiga por la mente en aquel momento mientras ella bajaba la mirada cubriéndose el rostro con su cabello y apoyando el mentón en su mano.

-¿Estás mejor, Emily? -murmuró Chloe girando el rostro para mirar a su amiga.

-Si. Es imposible dejar que me afecte teniendo personas como ustedes a mi lado -la castaña tomó las manos de sus amigas y las sujetó con fuerza, sonriéndoles agradecida.

-¿Ven? ¡Alabado sea el señor del júbilo! -James alzó sus brazos mientras Kim le arrojaba a su rostro un pedazo de pan. -Gracias, Scarf.

James le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba el pan y se lo llevaba a la boca haciendo que Emily riera por lo bajo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Eso suena bien... ¿Queen?

Chloe se sentó en la mullida hierba frente al lago junto a una joven de quinto año, de rizos negros hasta por debajo de los hombros y ojos verdes que apartó la mirada de su guitarra color caoba y sonrió tímidamente, dejándola de lado.

-Si... _Love of my life_ -murmuró la muchacha acomodándose su cabello oscuro cuando una ráfaga de viento le dio de frente. -Me gusta bastante. A mis padres los enfada un poco...ya sabes. El hecho de que me guste la música _muggle_.

-Si te gusta, ¿qué más da? Tocas muy bien.

-Todavía tengo que mejorar mucho. No me la sé bien.

-Para mí, sonaba bien. Te oí tocar en las vacaciones de invierno, en casa de tu prima. Tienen toda una familia de músicos. Tu hermano, el bajo. Tu prima, el canto. Y tú, la guitarra.

-No, para nada -Dalia Lewis bajó la mirada tomando nuevamente la guitarra y acariciándola con cariño. -Bernie es mucho mejor músico que yo. Y tú también tocas muy bien el piano. Yo también te oí.

Chloe sonrió débilmente, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando sus codos en ellas antes de apoyar su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas. La joven suspiró tras contemplar aquel paisaje que tanto disfrutaba, intentando no preocuparse por aquel comentario que jamás tuvo lugar, intentando no preguntarse qué significó aquel silencio que la muchacha había hecho. La superficie tan lisa del lago que lo hacía ver como un espejo inmenso, las grandes montañas a la lejanía que se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas y el cielo azul, con unas pocas nubes que lo cubrían, enmarcando aquella imagen.

-De verdad me gusta este lugar -dijo Dalia, rompiendo el silencio, acomodando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y tocando un acorde. -Me tranquiliza. Me siento bien en Hogwarts. Más allá de las clases y los profesores y...todo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. Este lugar es hermoso -afirmó la joven. -Es el primer sábado del año, tenemos un día hermoso y no tengo mucha tarea.

-¡Dalia!

Ambas jóvenes se giraron para ver a Bernard, acercándose a ellas y quitándose su gruesa chaqueta negra, quedándose solamente con una camiseta de mangas largas gris oscura.

-¡Bernie! -la joven se sorprendió al verlo allí, acercándose a él. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó tras ver cómo él le tendía su abrigo.

-¿No estás un poco desabrigada?

-Estoy bien, tonto -sonrió la muchacha alejándolo con un gesto de la mano y mirando a Chloe alzando una ceja. -No hace frío.

-No me molestes. Póntelo.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.

-De acuerdo. Mi dulce y tierna hermanita, ¿podrías hacerme el gran honor de ponerte este abrigo para que no te enfermes? ¿Por favor?

Chloe rió por lo bajo, antes de inspirar profundamente con disimulo para que Bernie no la viera sonrojarse. Notó la mirada del Ravenclaw en su espalda y apoyó las manos en la hierba, sujetándose del suelo con fuerza mientras sentía como si todo le diera vueltas.

-¿Ya desayunaste, Bernie? -preguntó Dalia, mirando de reojo a la joven, quien evitaba por todos los medios el contacto visual con el muchacho, y notando aquel momento tenso.

-Pues si, ¿tú no? Vamos, te acompaño.

-¿Qué? No, no -sonrió su hermana. -Yo ya desayuné, también. Era pura curiosidad. Voy a...despertar a mis amigas -la muchacha se puso de pie y tomó su guitarra, antes de ponerse de pie y tras saludar a Chloe, partir sin decir nada más.

-No imaginé que estarías despierta tan temprano.

-Yo no imaginé que tú estarías despierto a esta hora -Chloe se encogió de hombros, corriendo la mirada.

-Pues yo tampoco. Pero no podía seguir durmiendo -sonrió, sentándose en el suelo pero manteniendo la distancia. -¿No tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien... Gracias.

-¿Tú eres prefecta?

-Si...lo soy. ¿Por...?

-No, por nada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido tras el suave carraspeo de Bernard.

-Oye, Chloe... Quiero preguntarte algo, hace bast...

-¡Chloe! -la aludida se sobresaltó al oír la voz alegre y llamativa de Kim, quien se dejó caer a su lado con el cabello atado en una coleta vistiendo ropa deportiva. -Sálvame, o Remus va a matarme.

_Ay, Kim..._, Chloe cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se giró para taladrar a su amiga con la mirada, aunque esta no pareció notarlo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?_

-No seas exagerada, Kim -Remus llegó detrás de ella también con un atuendo para hacer actividad física, mirando burlonamente a su amiga. -Vamos, aún nos falta media vuelta al castillo.

-¡Ja! -rió casi sin aire la joven, dejándose caer en la hierba y contemplando el cielo, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar con cada agitada respiración. -Aún media vuelta. Y yo ya no doy más.

-Claro que no, luego de dos meses sin hacer nada -sonrió Remus, acercándose a ella y tendiéndole sus manos. -Vamos, piensa que cuanto antes sigamos, antes terminaremos.

-No, ya no puedo -sonrió Kim, mirándolo desde el suelo. -Voy a morir...

_Yo te mato. Yo te voy a matar, tonta. Yo que t__ú, comenzaría a correr. ¡Ay, Kimberly! ¿Por qué?_, Chloe suspiró, cubriéndose la boca con la mano intentando serenarse.

-Vamos, Kim -sonrió Remus, parándose de pie sobre ella a la altura del abdomen y tomándola por las manos para ponerla de pie. -Nuestra rutina de sábado, vamos.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí con Chloe -sonrió Kim.

-Es muy sano hacer ejercicio, Kimberly -rió Bernard por lo bajo.

-Ya, Remus, no puedo caminar. ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste desayunar!

-Desayunamos cuando acabemos. No es bueno correr con el estomago lleno. ¡Vamos!

-Ay... -Kim se puso de pie y soltó con cuidado la mano de Remus, apenada. -Merlín, debo verme como una fresa -se defendió, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues...si -admitió Chloe. -¡Vamos, vayan a terminar su vuelta!

-¡Por favor! -se lamentó Kim, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas e inspirando profundamente. -Vale, vamos -se rindió ante la penetrante mirada de Remus, fija en ella.

-Es todo un personaje, tu amiga -se sonrió Bernard.

-Si, todo un personaje -repitió la joven mientras un millón de insultos cruzaban su mente, frustrada por no haber podido oír lo que él le quiso preguntar. -¿Dónde vas?

-Pues...será mejor que entre. -Bernard se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella no la aceptó. -Nos vemos, Chloe -murmuró Bernard, antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No me mates! ¡Yo no sabía! ¡No sabía nada!

Kim corría por un estrecho corredor del cuarto piso con Chloe pisándole los talones, intentando atraparla.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió imaginártelo?

-¡Por favor no me mates!

Antes de que Kim llegara a doblar al final del corredor, Chloe la tomó por los hombros, impidiéndole seguir huyendo, pero logrando que ambas se golpearan contra el muro antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Ay!

Kim se frotó los brazos tras golpearse contra el muro mientras Chloe cerraba los ojos con una mueca de dolor y abrazaba su rodilla, besándola mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Ambas jóvenes permanecieron tendidas en mitad del pasillo, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas, y Chloe alzó su mano antes de golpear a Kim en el brazo.

-¡Au! ¡Ya! ¡Comprendí!

-Debo admitirte... La pasaba mejor cuando Bernard era sólo el primo de Emily.

Se incorporó lentamente con una mano en el estomago y se recostó contra el muro mientras Kim gateaba hasta alcanzarla y se dejaba caer junto a ella.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices? ¿A Emily?

-No lo sé... No quiero meterla en todo esto.

-En algún momento se va a enterar. Te conoce, Clo, en algún momento lo descubrirá.

-Qué suerte la mía. A este ritmo, Bernie sabrá en dos días todo lo que me pasa cuando estoy con él.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Nada, Kim. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No hay modo en que logre hablar con él sin quedarme en blanco. ¿Y tú con Remus?

Kim rió por lo bajo, falsamente, negando con la cabeza y girando el rostro asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

-Debes de estar bromeando. Sabes que Remus no siente nada por mí.

-Pero si él te adora

-Si, me adora -repitió Kim con una triste sonrisa. -Del modo en que adora a James, a Sirius. Soy su amiga. Nada más. Jamás me verá de aquel modo. Para lo único que tiene ojos es... ¡para Lily!

-¿Qué? -Chloe dio un respingo y la miró sorprendida. -¿Lily? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Lily en todo esto?

-Bah, no sé. O eso creo. No, no sé.

-¿A Remus le gusta Lily? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Le gustaba el año pasado, Chloe.

-¿Y te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo?

-Claro que no me lo dijo. Remus no le dice nada a nadie. Pero era tan obvio que Lily le gustaba -su amiga abrió la boca, sin comprender. -Si yo miraba a Remus cuando él estaba con ella... El modo en que él la miraba, el modo en que le hablaba, el modo en que se movía a su lado... Es igual al modo en que yo me comporto con él cuando lo tengo cerca.

-¿Y si se lo dices?

-Claro, fácil. "Remus, ya sé que eres mi mejor amigo, pero estoy enamorada de ti desde... ¿Tercero?" Intenté decírselo un millón de veces, pero... Es mejor así. Créeme.

Chloe alzó su mano y tomó la de su amiga, sujetándola con fuerza y volviendo a incorporarse. Kim sonrió con tristeza y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Chloe quien le sujetó con más fuerza la mano.

-¡Aw, mira Canuto! -Ambas se sobresaltaron al ver a James de pie frente a ellas, tapándose la boca con las manos como si estuviera viendo algo muy tierno. -¿A que no son bonitas? ¡Qué lindo es el amor! Esto pasa a la lista de anécdotas sobre Kimmy y Clo-Clo.

-¡Cállate, tonto! -Kim hizo un gesto con la mano y se puso de pie, junto con su amiga. -Que hay un millón de anécdotas sobre Sirius y tú.

-En las que te hubiera gustado participar, O'Connor. No lo niegues -James le guiñó un ojo mientras Remus lo golpeaba en la nuca. -¿Ahora qué?

-Cornamenta, por favor -resopló Sirius. -Tengo una reputación con las mujeres de Hogwarts. No me difames.

-¡Canuto, me juraste que yo no era como los otros! ¡Que yo era diferente! ¡Que tú me amabas! ¡Que nuestro amor no te avergonzaba!

-¡Ya, seguro! Nos vemos después -Chloe se apresuró a alejarse, dispuesta a dirigirse a la sala común mientras Kim reía por lo bajo.

Detrás de ella, Remus se alejaba negando con la cabeza al oír las respuestas de Sirius y se acercó a su amiga.

-Oye -la joven se giró, alzando su rostro para mirarlo. -¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que sí -respondió ella con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Después de tanto tiempo sé cuando tienes algo en la mente.

-Ya, Remus -sonrió Kim. -Si tengo algo en la cabeza, hay que aprovecharlo. No sucede siempre.

-Kim. Creo que te conozco mejor que eso -murmuró Remus. -¿Sucede algo?

La joven negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada, y siguió caminando como si nada, intentando borrar el rostro del joven de su cabeza.

Chloe revolvía su taza de café con leche hacía más de tres minutos, sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Giraba la cuchara en su mano casi compulsivamente, inconsciente, sin quitar la vista de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la gente que caminaba alrededor suyo. Las palabras de Alice, su mejor amiga dentro de su casa, eran solo un murmullo lejano. No era consciente de nada. Sólo de él. El modo en que hacía girar su taza entre sus dedos, la forma en su rostro era invadido por una torcida sonrisa que le sentaba muy bien, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban al reír. Chloe tomó la taza entre sus manos y la alzó hasta la altura de su boca, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Ravenclaw. Abrió sus labios lentamente e inclinó la taza hacia ella, pero...

-¡Ay!

Su grito se hizo oír en la mitad de la mesa de Ravenclaw, en el Gran Comedor. Muchos se giraron para verla sobresaltarse al sentir el café caliente en su pecho, mientras tomaba la tela y la estiraba para evitar quemarse, viendo la enorme mancha marrón en su ropa. Al ver la mirada de Bernard sobre ella, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dispuesta a escaparse a la mesa de Gryffindor con sus demás amigas que al verla llegar con la camisa manchada, la miraron sorprendidas, mientras un par de personas reían en voz alta sin preocuparse por la discreción.

-¿Qué te pasó, Clo? -preguntó Emily, mientras Lily sonreía sacando su varita y limpiaba su ropa.

-Nada, me distraje...

_...mirando a la maravilla que es tu primo._

-¿Qué mira Bernie? -Emily giró el rostro para mirar a su primo, quien miraba hacia donde ellas estaban sentadas sonriente mientras sus amigos reían.

La castaña alzó su mano discretamente, saludándolo, pero él no le respondió y tras tomar sus cosas salió del comedor con dos amigos.

-Ojala que nada -susurró Chloe, enrojecida, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y bajando la mirada, apenada. -Vas bien, Clo, vas bien...

Emily no oyó aquel comentario ya que en aquel momento su mirada se perdió en el umbral de la puerta del comedor, por donde Sirius estaba entrando junto a Lara. La rubia lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo darse vuelta antes de besarlo apasionadamente para después separarse de él alejarse hacia su mesa, acomodándose el despeinado cabello rubio.

-¡Qué zorra fácil y...! ¡Qué ramera tan ordinaria! -se indignó Kim, abriendo la boca sin poder contener la sonrisa al ver a la Ravenclaw caminar hacia su mesa con un andar presuntuoso.

Emily frunció los labios, inspirando profundamente y tomó su mochila poniéndose de pie y viendo al pelinegro avanzar hacia el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor antes de sentarse junto a sus amigos.

-Las veo en Pociones -susurró, antes de salir caminando rápidamente.

-¡Ese estúpido! -exclamó Chloe, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola con Kim pisándole los talones.

Lily escondió el rostro entre las manos, inspirando profundamente, y tras calmarse se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la salida. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones, taladrando a Sirius con su mirada. Sacó la varita y disimuladamente le apuntó, antes de hacer que la mitad de las jarras de jugo de naranjas de la mesa se alzaran en el aire y vertieran su contenido sobre el Gryffindor, quien se sobresaltó por la sorpresa. Con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Lily guardó su varita en su bolsillo y volvió a girarse pero dio un pequeño respingo al asustarse tras encontrarse cara a cara con su profesor de defensa, quien la miraba curioso, penetrándola con sus ojos azules.

-Lily.

-Pro... Michael -se corrigió la pelirroja, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Qué se supone que...?

-Que tenga un... Que tengas un buen día -la joven adoptó un tono firme y severo, antes de escabullirse hacia las mazmorras.

Emily se apoyó contra la fría pared y se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente. ¿Por qué dejaba que aquello le afectara tanto? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Se sentía idiota, débil, vulnerable...traicionada. Era su prometido, después de todo. Por más que ambos detestaran esa idea, iban a casarse. Ella pasaría el resto de su vida junto a una persona en la que no podía confiar, una persona que no la respetaba ni deseaba hacerlo. Aquello no debía afectarle, no podía afectarle. Se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sirius con una chica diferente cada semana. Se suponía que aquello no debía importarle. Pero no podía evitar sentirse destrozada, sentir cómo su alma se rompía en mil pedazos.

Inspiró profundamente, abriendo los ojos tras oír voces. Se quedó petrificada en aquel lugar, sin mover un sólo músculo y aguzando el oído intentando entender alguna palabra de aquella discusión.

-¡Venga! ¡Fue muy obvio!

-Dalia, basta.

-¡Pero si yo lo noté! ¡Toda la tensión cuando ella apareció!

-Dalia...no...molestes.

-¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta? ¡Esto es genial!

-Dalia, por favor...ya calla. No andes diciendo esas cosas por ahí.

-¡No puedes huir de todo esto para siempre!

Dalia le gritó a su hermano mientras éste se alejaba de ella, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Emily salió en ese momento de su escondite, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qu...? ¡Hola, prima! No, nada, pienso que a mi hermano le gusta una chica, pero no lo quiere confesar. Como sea, ¡mejor me voy! ¡Nos vemos!

La joven se dio media vuelta, agitando sus rizos negros en el aire, antes de apresurarse a escapar antes de que su prima pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Eso fue asqueroso. ¡Puaj!

Remus rió por lo bajo mirando a Kim de reojo, quien limpiaba con su varita sus guantes de piel de dragón y su túnica, manchada con tierra, sin poder borrar su expresión de asco del rostro mientras se alejaban de los invernaderos hacia la entrada del castillo. El joven intentaba calmarla, ocultando su sonrisa mientras ella despotricaba.

-¡Era una cosa asquerosa del tamaño de una Quaffle que latía de forma repugnante y había que extraerle las vainas! ¡Iu! ¡Merlín, voy a morir de la impresión!

-Primero, tú no tuviste que extraerle las vainas. Yo lo hice -sonrió el joven mirándola con sus ojos dorados. -Segundo, no vas a morirte de la impresión. Creo que hemos pasado por cosas peores.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Creo que estás equivocada.

-Te desafío.

-Bien... -Remus se sonrió con autosuficiencia. -¿Recuerdas en primer año cuando la profesora Sprout salió un minuto y comenzaste a ver las plantas que tenía guardadas y el lazo del diablo te atrapó? Creo que eso fue peor que un Snargaluff -Kim se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada. -¿Qué gané?

-¿Cómo que qué ganaste? ¡Nada!

-Como lo desees. De todos modos, el golpe que esto fue a tu orgullo debe de doler más que un simple desafío.

Remus se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar por la entrada al castillo mientras Kim se dirigía al comedor.

-A veces me dan muchas ganas de golpearte -murmuró Kim, taladrándolo con la mirada. -¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¡Es exasperante! Es imposible ganarte, sabelotodo.

Remus rió por lo bajo mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada del comedor. Notó cómo alguien lo empujaba suavemente hacia delante y el rostro de James apareció entre él y Kim, tomándolos por los hombros y sonriente, sin parecer importarle tener las mejillas sucias con tierra.

-Ya, O'Connor -dijo el joven. -Puedes seguir golpeándolo pero la que va a romperse la mano eres tú, a fin de cuentas.

-Ya, devuélvenos a Lunático -sonrió Sirius con altivez, apareciendo del otro lado. -Que pasar tanto tiempo junto a una mujer va a causarle una inusual producción de hormonas femeninas.

-Pues tú pasas mucho tiempo con mujeres y tu producción de hormonas femeninas sigue igual que siempre, Sirius -respondió Kim sonriendo dulcemente.

-Es que tengo un nivel de testosterona innato que no puede ser vencido.

-Qué interesante. Sin dudas, si, es altísimo -murmuró Kim, fingiendo reflexionar sobre algo complicado. -¿La testosterona viene con la estupidez?

Sirius abrió la boca para responderle pero antes que lograra articular sonido alguno, la joven se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía junto a sus amigas. Apenas se sentó, Lily y Emily intercambiaron una divertida mirada mientras la pelirroja abría la boca.

-Por favor no comiences a quejarte por Herb...

-¡Hola, Evans!

James se sentó entre ella y Kim, interrumpiéndola y quitándole el plato a Kim mientras comenzaba a servirse despreocupadamente.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Potter? ¿Ir a lavarte el rostro, por ejemplo?

-Evita que te des cuenta cuánto me sonrojo cuando me hablas, pelirroja -James sonrió angelicalmente mientras la pelirroja lo taladraba con la mirada.

-A veces pienso que sólo hablas para hacer sonidos, Potter.

-Pues...si, a veces lo hago.

-Es irritante. Me vuelves loca.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Eres un cretino. Pero por más que te lo diga todos los días, jamás lo comprendes.

-¿Quieres oír algo que tú no sepas?

-¡No! -Lily giró su rostro para mirar a Emily, casi implorándole con la mirada, pero la castaña sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros.

-En el fondo eres una chica dulce, sensual y que se siente completamente atraída por mí.

James pasó por alto el gesto de la pelirroja, quien no respondió y se puso de pie, tomando su mochila y yendo a sentarse del otro extremo de la mesa mientras el Gryffindor se alborotaba el cabello y negaba con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Algún día tendrá que admitirlo...

-James, basta. Aléjate de Lily.

-¡Ya, O'Connor! ¡Me alejare de Lily! Pero eso no garantiza que ella se aleje de mi...

-James, no es gracioso -murmuró Emily, taladrándolo con la mirada. -No lograrás avanzar jamás, si eso es lo que quieres. Lo único que haces, es meter la pata. En algún momento te vas a hundir.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que ella será quien me sacará? -murmuró el joven antes de ponerse de pie, alejándose.

-A veces parece que olvida a quien debe convencer -negó con la cabeza Kim, tomando el plato que James le había quitado y sirviéndose.

-¡Hace frío! -Kim se puso de pie y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, sintiendo el frío viento en el rostro y frotando sus manos bajo sus guantes.

Lily sonrió, acomodando su bufanda y Emily rió por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho mirando el cielo gris mientras se acercaba al borde de las gradas y contemplaba el campo de Quidditch. James estaba montado sobre su escoba, a pocos metros del suelo mientras miraba a los candidatos para ocupar nuevas posiciones en el equipo. Lanzaba la Quaffle al aire, atrapándola, pasándola de una mano a la otra casi mecánicamente, esperando que la prueba comenzara.

-Qué bella mañana de sábado -giró su rostro al oír la voz de su prima y sonrió mientras la Ravenclaw apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, tomándola por el brazo. -Perfecta para un día al aire libre.

Dalia rió por lo bajo al ver que Kim comenzaba a girar sobre sí en un vano intento de entrar en calor, sintiendo la burlona mirada de Sirius sobre ella.

-Ya, O'Connor, me estás poniendo nervioso -gritó el pelinegro desde la última grada, repantigándose sobre el muro con una mirada sarcástica oyendo las quejas de la joven castaña. -¿Cómo la toleras, Lunático? No deja de quejarse. Mejor dicho, no deja de hablar. ¿Jamás cierra la boca? -rió por lo bajo.

-Me hace acordar a alguien, Canuto -sonrió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya, O'Connor! -Sirius se puso de pie, saltando con elegancia de grada en grada hasta llegar al nivel donde se encontraban las cuatro jóvenes. -Ven, tengo una idea para entrar en calor.

-¿Qué? -Kim retrocedió, mirándolo incrédula. -¡No, ni loca, Sirius!

-¡Ni siquiera sabías lo que te iba a decir!

-¡No necesito saberlo, creo que te conozco lo suficiente! -rió Kim ante la mirada acusadora de Lily.

-Y luego me llamas a mí "degenerado" -resopló el joven. -¡Por favor! Vamos, te juego una carrera hasta la otra punta de las gradas, ida y vuelta.

-¿Y yo qué gano si te gano?

Sirius comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad crees que me vas a ganar? Corro diez veces más rápido que tú.

-Presumido. A ver... En un hipotético caso... Yo te gano. ¿Qué gano?

-La satisfacción de haber entrado en calor. ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres volverte un cubo de hielo?

Kim rió por lo bajo mientras comenzaban a correr, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Lily. Emily bajó la cabeza sonriendo débilmente y suspiró, viendo como en el campo James comenzaba a organizar a los candidatos de a grupos. Oyó el crujido de la madera detrás de ella y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Lily se colocaba a su lado, sonriendo tristemente, intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Sinceramente, pensé que harías una broma con respecto a "entrar en calor" -murmuró la pelirroja, sonriendo dulcemente. -Pero prácticamente no le hablaste en toda la semana.

La joven negó con la cabeza. La mirada de Emily se posó en los jugadores, quienes le habían robado la Quaffle a James y ahora se la pasaban entre sí mientras el capitán intentaba poner algo de disciplina.

-Hasta que él no aprenda disciplina, no va a lograr imponerla.

-No estaba hablando de Potter, estaba hablando de ti... ¿Qué te ha pasado esta semana?

-No lo sé, he estado pensando mucho en Bernie.

-¿Qué hay con él?

Emily intercambió una mirada con Dalia y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. Solo quiero saber detrás de quién está.

-Pues es un poco obvio, ¿no, prima? A un chico le gusta una chica, a una chica le gusta un chico... Ninguno se atreve a sincerarse, se nota la tensión en el aire cada vez que están juntos... Chico no quiere admitirlo, chica siente pudor al pensarlo... La clásica historia.

Emily y Lily intercambiaron una rápida mirada, confundidas. La castaña negó con la cabeza, sin terminar de comprender, balbuceando sin encontrar sentido a sus propias palabras.

-¿Dalia, de qué...?

-Venga, es como...obvio que entre él y Chl...

-¡Ya estoy mejor!

Kim llegó corriendo con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado y se detuvo detrás de Dalia, rodeando a ambas Lewis con los hombros sin perder su gran sonrisa. Emily giró muy lentamente su rostro hacia su amiga, quien dio un respingo involuntario.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Yo no fui!

-Ya sé que tú no fuiste... Oye, Kim... -Emily no apartó la mirada de ella. -¿Te hago una pregunta? ¿Tú sabes algo de...mi primo y...? -miró a Dalia, como si intentara comprenderlo luego de caer muy lentamente en lo que su prima le decía. -¿Y Chloe?

-¿Ch-Chloe? -la castaña entreabrió su boca, sorprendida por aquella pregunta, sin saber cómo reaccionar. -¡Puf! ¡Qué gracioso! ¿De dónde sacas que Chloe está detrás de tu primo? ¡Por fav...!

Emily y Lily se miraron durante una milésima de segundo, pero se comprendieron a la perfección sin tener la necesidad de decir más.

-Kimberly... -Lily habló muy lentamente, interrumpiéndola y tomando a Emily con fuerza del brazo. -Sabes que te quiero mucho, amiga...pero eres la peor mentirosa del mundo.

A su lado, Dalia cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua, comprendiendo que Emily no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Chloe por su hermano mayor.

-Yo nunca lo imaginé siquiera. ¿A nadie se le ocurrió decirme que mi primo y una de mis mejores amigas... ?

Lily se apoyó contra el barandal, mordiendo su labio inferior y negando con la cabeza, intentando acomodar las ideas que pasaban por ella.

-¡Cuidado, Evans! -El grito de James la sobresaltó y la pelirroja reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivar la Quaffle que le pasó a unos centímetros del rostro. -Lo siento... ¡Novatos!

-¡Puntería impecable, Potter! ¡Qué manos! -ironizó la pelirroja, lanzándole la Quaffle con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Qué piernas!

La pelirroja murmuró un insulto, sentándose junto a Emily y apoyando su mano en su hombro, mirando a Kim severamente.

-Emily, lo siento -murmuró Kim, arrodillándose a su lado y juntando sus manos frente a su rostro.

-¿Por qué Chloe nunca me lo dijo? Y...¿es tan obvio? Lo único que me falta es que me digan que hasta Black lo sabe...

-Cómo si me importara lo que suceda en tu vida, Lewis -murmuró para sí Sirius, quien había estado oyendo todo bastante alejado de ellas, sin siquiera mirarlas, con la vista fija en una de las chicas que estaban haciendo la prueba para entrar al equipo de Quidditch.

Emily suspiró, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de las gradas, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie más. Lily taladró a Kim con la mirada, dejándose caer en su asiento.

-¡Primo!

Emily lo llamó, encontrándose bastante alejada de él y avanzó hacia él dando grandes pasos, luego de verlo sentado frente al lago junto a dos amigos. Bernard se puso de pie al oír su voz y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué sucedía, Emily ya lo había tomado por el brazo, arrastrándolo con ella lejos de allí. Él la miró, cautelosamente, siguiéndola con la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba por la mente de la joven Gryffindor que no se dio vuelta ni abrió la boca hasta que se hallaron alejados de toda la gente.

-¿Emily, qué...?

-¡Nada! ¡Nada, sólo estaba hablando con tu hermana y me surgieron un millón de dudas respecto a tu vida amorosa! -Emily habló rápidamente sin hacer ninguna pausa, descargando todo lo que pasaba por su mente con aquel tono hiperbólico. El Ravenclaw no la interrumpió en ningún momento, completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. -Es que te falta sólo un año para que termines Hogwarts y tus padres no querrán que dejes pasar mucho tiempo antes de encontrar una chica. Y ellos son un poco más pacientes que los míos, pero no tanto. Si no les presentas una candidata dentro de poco, ellos van a emparejarte... ¡Tendrías que ir buscando!

Hubo un instante de silencio durante el cual Bernie le sostuvo la mirada, intentando comprender las intenciones de su prima.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Emily?

-A ninguna parte, sólo siento que últimamente no hablamos mucho. ¿Tú no? Y este es un tema importante para la familia. Ya sabes...esposos, esposas, matrimonio, la unión de dos familias, la dote... Todas esas cosas de las que siempre nos burlamos.

-Si, pero...a mí no me ha llegado la hora aún -Bernie sonrió débilmente. -Así que yo soy inmune a esto, por ahora.

-Vamos, primo... Sabes muy bien que si durante este año no presentas a mis tíos una prometida, van a buscarte una hueca adinerada de Beauxbatons. Será mejor que te apresures.

-Sabes que si comienzas a presionarme no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

-¿Qué? No, nada de presión, tonto. Vamos, sé que debe haber alguna chica que haya llamado tu atención. Seguro que es alguna Raven, necesitas una chica inteligente a tu lado.

-Um... -Bernard fingió reflexionar sobre aquello un segundo. -Lara Bloom está en Ravenclaw.

Emily lo taladró con la mirada antes de resoplar, negando con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Es demasiado rubia... Si te gustan rubias, perfecto. Pero el platinado no va contigo, para nada. Busca...una chica con cabello rubio ceniza, por ejemplo. Ese sí es un rubio inteligente.

El tono de Emily siguió siendo amigable y simpático, pero Bernard pudo sentir una débil marca de hostilidad en su voz.

-Pues...no he buscado, en verdad -mintió, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya buscaste algún candidato a amante para tus años como ama de casa?

-¿Ama de casa? ¿Yo? -Emily alzó sus cejas y luego sonrió burlonamente. -¿Qué te hace pensar que seré una ama de casa?

-Porque es lo que hacen las mujeres de nuestra familia al casarse. Están a cargo de una casa. Ese es tu futuro, cielo.

-Demonios, primo. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de los elfos domésticos?

Emily siguió sonriendo, sabiendo a la perfección que aquella era sólo una pregunta retórica, ya que ambos habían crecido rodeados de elfos domésticos que hacían todo en sus casas.

-¿Recuerdas...cuando estabas por pasar a tercero? ¿Qué invitaste a todas tus amigas a tu casa y que Kimberly le dijo a mi tío que si ella tuviera elfos domésticos, les pagaría?

-¡Ay, si! -Emily se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras oía la risa de su primo. -Casi le da un ataque. ¡Aquello le sonó como...una blasfemia! Por suerte Chloe estaba allí, ella aprovechó el momento para distraer a mi padre hablándole del trabajo de su madre en Egipto.

-Si, lo... Lo recuerdo. Oye, Emily...debo volver con mis amigos. Van a comenzar a preocuparse, dado el modo en que me secuestraste. Van a llamar al Departamento de Aurors.

Bernard sonrió débilmente, poniéndose de pie y dejándola sola. Emily miró hacia el lago y maldijo por lo bajo, golpeando el suelo débilmente, antes de incorporarse y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

-¡Emily, lo siento! ¡Emily, espera! ¡Por favor!

Kim avanzaba detrás de su amiga, quien subía las escaleras del vestíbulo de dos en dos sin siquiera mirarla. La joven la siguió hasta el segundo piso, sin dejar de insistirle para que se detuviera y así poder explicarle. A punto de doblar en un corredor, Emily se giró, rindiéndose mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho.

-Déjalo, Kim. Déjame. Ya está.

-¡No, en serio! Sé que estés enfadada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decirte lo que ella sentía por él? ¡No era mi tema!

-¡Ya, Kimberly! Déjalo así. En serio.

-En serio las pelotas de un colacuerno húngaro. Si estás ofendida, pero Emily...

-¡"Lo siento tanto, ay lo siento"!

Ambas Gryffindor giraron el rostro al unísono hacia el poco iluminado corredor, por donde dos Slytherins de sexto año salieron, sonriendo con superioridad y mirando a ambas Gryffindor con una expresión burlona en sus rostros.

-La estupidez de algunas personas me sigue sorprendiendo cada día más -sonrió el primero de ellos, de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, mirándolas burlonamente.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo, Mulciber. ¿No es una coincidencia?

Emily los miró con frialdad, ante la mirada cautelosa de su amiga. Ambos jóvenes soltaron una repulsiva carcajada despectiva que hizo que la joven frunciera su ceño, desconfiada.

-¿Crees que esa mirada de niña caprichosa y malcriada nos va a intimidar, Lewis?

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Avery? ¿Quizás lavarte los dientes?

-Kim, no te gastes.

Emily la tomó por el antebrazo, dándose media vuelta lista para partir pero la fría voz del Slytherin la hizo detenerse.

-Vete, Lewis. Ve a buscar a Black para que te consuele... si es que no sale corriendo hacia el otro lado antes.

-¿Por qué no te callas, estúpido petulante retardado?

Kim se adelantó para enfrentarlos, pero Emily la detuvo, bajando la mirada e intentando omitir aquel comentario. No iba a admitir frente a dos imbéciles como Mulciber y Avery que su relación con Sirius no iba a ninguna parte, que todo aquello le dolía y que ellos tenían razón. Eso sería algo completamente en contra de sus principios. No podía hacerlo. No demostraría debilidad frente a ellos.

-¡Ay, qué miedo! ¡O'Connor nos amenaza! ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿Taladrarnos la cabeza con tu voz estridente?

-Son dos estúpidos. Lo único que tienen en la cabeza es pura mierd... ¡No me mires con esa expresión estúpida y repulsiva, cretino subnormal!

-Kimmy, vamos -Emily intentó arrastrarla con ella, sin obtener resultado alguno. -No te gastes. Ellos no lo valen.

-Escucha a tu amiga, Kimmy. Sigue sus consejos, funcionaron para capturar a Black entre sus redes... ¡Ay, lo olvidaba! No lo hizo. Ni siquiera te puede ver. ¡No sin vomitar!

-Quizás si no te casas con él tu padre te comprometa conmigo -Avery sonrió con malicia sin apartar la mirada de Emily quien hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Yo sí que sabría aprovechar a una chica como tú, Lewis. A que debes de ser toda una perra en la cama -se lamió el labio inferior, ante la mirada indignada de Emily. -A fin de cuentas, solo para eso sirve una mujer dentro de un matrimonio arreglad...

-¡Eres un hijo de...!

Kim se adelantó un paso, alzando su puño derecho sin siquiera pensar antes de actuar, y golpeó al Slytherin con todas sus fuerzas en el centro de su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, Kim y Avery soltaron un alarido de dolor. Él se llevó ambas manos a la nariz, de donde la sangre comenzaba a brotar a montones, ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo. Ella agitó su mano, sintiendo cómo las lagrimas se apiñaban en sus ojos, cubriéndola con su otra mano maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡Eres sólo una zorra, estúpida sangre sucia! -chilló Avery con ojos llorosos bajando sus manos ensangrentadas y mostrando su rostro sucio. -¡Más te vale que tengas cuidado, O'Connor, porque si te encuentro sola voy a destrozarte hasta dejarte en treinta pedazos!

Emily tomó a Kim por el antebrazo izquierdo, comenzando a caminar con rapidez hacia las escaleras mientras la joven sentía un agudo dolor en su mano derecha. No se detuvieron hasta llegar al cuarto piso, y fue allí cuando Emily suspiró, tomándole la mano con cuidado y mirándola con una expresión confundida. El pulgar de Kim estaba inflamado y enrojecido. La joven intentó moverlo, pero Emily negó con la cabeza.

-Ay, Kimberly. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esas estupideces?

-¿Esas Kimberlideces? -Kim intentó sonreír, pero el dolor era demasiado agudo para poder hacerlo.

Emily no le devolvió la sonrisa, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos e intentando recordar el encantamiento para reparar huesos rotos. Comenzó a repasar diferentes encantamientos, mientras Kim miraba su dedo con desagrado, secándose las lágrimas que le caían.

-¡Ay, no lo recuerdo!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa?

Emily se giró al oír la voz tranquila y suave de Remus. Lo vio, doblando por el pasillo y mirando la escena con cautela. Kim alzó la mirada, sorprendida, y se secó las lágrimas antes de bajar su mano herida cubriéndola con la otra. Remus frunció su ceño, sin comprender bien qué pasaba pero Emily no lo dejó con la intriga. Suspiró aliviada, antes de contarle todo lo que había sucedido con los dos Slytherins. El rostro de Remus se crispó, y miró a Kim quien corrió su mirada.

-Ve a buscar a McGonagall, Emily. Bueno, no la traigas. Pero cuéntale. No es la primera vez que esos dos estúpidos hacen cosas así. Yo llevo a Kim a la enfermería.

La joven asintió, yendo hacia las escaleras mientras él se acercaba su amiga que lo miró cautelosamente y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esas cosas? ¿Por qué te pasa todo esto a ti? -Remus sonrió burlonamente y le tomó la muñeca con cuidado, mirando su mano y examinándola con una mirada impasible. Remus sacó su varita y la apuntó al pulgar de Kim, que a cada minuto se inflamaba más.

-¡Episkey!

Kim se estremeció al oír el crujido que hizo su mano al recuperarse y la miró con impresión antes de alzar el rostro hacia él.

-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Sanador?

Remus no borró su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, soltándole suavemente la mano.

-Solo soy tu mejor amigo. No te ofendas, pero es tan normal que estas cosas te pasen que de un modo u otro tengo que estar preparado.

-¡Oye!

Kim lo miró ofendida, golpeándolo sin fuerza en el hombro, pero se quedó de piedra y confundida cuando Remus le detuvo la mano apenas lo golpeó, tomándola y mirando el puño con curiosidad.

-Por eso te lastimaste -señaló el puño de la joven, mostrándolo la forma en que lo había armado. -El pulgar no debe estar dentro del puño, sino afuera. Por eso pasó aquello.

-Lo siento, no sé métodos para golpear.

-Y eres un peligro al no saberlo -sonrió Remus, dejando su mochila en el suelo y colocándose frente a ella. -Y ahora me veo moralmente obligado a enseñarte. ¿Qué clase de pésimo mejor amigo soy?

Kim sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo incrédula.

-Bueno... ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ahora sabes cómo armar el puño. Solo tienes que aprender un par de cosas teóricas. Recuerda... Los golpes ascendentes son más efectivos. Aprovecha la diferencia de altura que hay entre los Slytherins y tú... No me mires con esa cara de ofendida -Remus sonrió al ver el rostro de la joven. -Intenta golpearlos en el centro de la cara pero si es en la mandíbula, mejor.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes todo eso? ¡Si jamás te has metido en una pelea!

Remus sonrió sin apartar la mirada, respondiendo con su habitual tono suave y tranquilo.

-Puedo ser muy diferente a Sirius y James, pero eso no quita que sea un Merodeador, después de todo. Y soy hombre, además. ¿No crees que es motivo suficiente?

-Ya, engreído -sonrió Kim. -Vale, mitad del rostro. ¿Qué más?

-No grites antes de golpear a alguien. Si puede ser por sorpresa, mejor. Mantén las manos arribas y no golpees por golpear. Sólo hazlo si será efectivo. El primer golpe debe ser el más fuerte, pero no te desarmes cuando lo hagas. Debe existir un segundo. Golpea usando el cuerpo, no solamente los brazos. La fuerza del golpe sale de la cintura y de la espalda, no de los brazos.

-Listo, comprendí -Kim alzó sus pulgares hacia arriba, sonriente.

-Perfecto -Remus sonrió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos con tranquilidad. -Ahora, inténtalo.

Kim, quien había hecho un ademán de irse, se detuvo en seco y lo miró incrédula. Remus sonrió burlonamente, y repitió lo que acababa de decir antes las quejas de su amiga.

-¡No...!

-Kimmy... me golpeas todos los días. Dudo que vaya a dolerme. Solo necesito ver cómo lo haces.

Ella dudó un segundo, luego se acercó y lo golpeó con tanta suavidad que parecía querer alisarle la ropa. Remus rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor.

-¡Pero no quiero golpearte!

-¿Y qué harás la próxima vez que te cruces con Avery?

-¿Patearlo en sus partes íntimas? ¡Remus, nadie me enseñó a golpear y lo hice bastante bien!

-Bastante bien si no cuentas el dedo roto. Será un segundo.

Kim alzó el puño y lo golpeó en el hombro, pero Remus volvió a reír negando con la cabeza. La joven hizo un puchero, saltando sobre sí y tomándose la cabeza con las manos. -¡No quiero lastimarte!

-No vas a hacerlo, vamos. Solo quiero ver cómo te sale.

-¡Pero no tengo incentivos para golpearte! ¡Y dijiste que era importante el factor sorpresa!

Remus la miró fijamente, con una divertida mirada, sin decir nada.

-¡Ay, está bien!

La joven lo miró, dudando durante un segundo pero finalmente alzó su puño. Al ir hacia delante, perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó, cayendo hacia delante. Remus reaccionó justo a tiempo y se apresuró a sujetarla, tomándola por la cintura y así evitando que se diera la cara contra el suelo. Kim se puso de pie, tambaleándose y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían, mirándolo incrédula ante la sonrisa burlona de Remus.

-Algún día vas a matarme de un infarto, Kimberly... -Remus rió por lo bajo y la soltó lentamente. -Que Merlín no quiera que te pase eso la próxima vez que te enfrentes a Avery.

La joven abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Sólo continuó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Remus...

-Vayamos a la sala común. Vamos.

Sin decir algo más, tomó su mochila del suelo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella lo siguiera. Kim suspiró, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y siguiéndolo lentamente, borrando la sonrisa de su mejor amigo de su mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

-Evans, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?

James se le acercó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sosteniendo su escoba con su mano. El joven se detuvo frente a Lily, bloqueándole el paso e impidiendo que ella pudiera avanzar hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo. Lily alzó su rostro, mirándolo fijamente durante una milésima de segundo, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y pasó a su lado para seguir caminando, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. La sonrisa de James no desapareció, sólo volvió a colocarse frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sabes, Evans? La gente educada suele responder.

-Si supieras lo que es una persona educada no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Ya, Evans -James sonrió lentamente. -Ya sé que la humedad pone a las mujeres de mal humor, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte. El cabello se te ve bien siempre.

Sabiendo el efecto que aquello causaría, James hizo un ademán de alzar su brazo para acomodar un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de la coleta que Lily usaba. La pelirroja, al ver esto, retrocedió mientras lo esquivaba sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Oh, vale -James fingió decepción. -Pero bueno, quizás no lo logre con tu cabello. ¿Crees que tendré mejor suerte con tus piernas?

Sonrió con picardía, recordando lo que había sucedido más temprano, en el campo de Quidditch.

-Todo fuera de tu alcance, Potter -Lily intentó esquivarlo y seguir con su camino pero James volvió a interceptarla. -Ven a verme en algún universo paralelo y quizás...acepte tenerte a cinco metros.

-No estoy muy seguro de como llegar a ese universo paralelo, ¡pero Evans! Si estás insinuando que quieres tenerme paralelo a ti, solo debes decirlo.

Lily le dirigió su mirada más severa pero fue en vano, ya que la sonrisa angelical de James no desapareció.

-¿Paralelo no? ¿Y perpendicular? Siempre se puede probar poses nuevas.

La sonrisa de James se volvió pícara y el rostro de la pelirroja fue invadido por una mueca de asco.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Potter?

-¿Aparte de mirarte? No, nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú tienes sugerencias?

James sonrió pícaramente, acercándose a la joven pelirroja quien retrocedió.

-Irte a bañar, por ejemplo.

-¿Me estás invitando?

James colocó el palo de su escoba alrededor de sus hombros, sin soltarlo, observando divertido cómo Lily ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos en un vano intento de mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-¡Wow! ¡La nueva Oakshaft!

La pelirroja alzó su mirada, sobresaltada, para ver a Michael detrás de James con la escoba en sus manos, examinándola con cuidado con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

-¡Joder, Jamsie! ¡Es genial! ¡Tiene muchísimas cualidades! ¿Sabes para qué más se puede usar esta belleza? -Michael borró su sonrisa y alzó la escoba para golpear a James en la cabeza. -Para enseñarte a no desubicarte con las mujeres.

-¡Au! -James lo esquivó, mirándolo divertido pero con reproche a la vez. -¿Sabes, Mickey? Preferiría que ella me golpeara.

-¡Potter! -se sobresaltó Lily, mientras Michael volvía a golpearlo.

-¡James, qué insensible maleducado eres! ¡Discúlpate!

-Michael, no te molestes en hacerlo disculparse conmigo -Lily miró a James fríamente. -Gente como James Potter nunca cambiará.

-Quizás. Pero por ti lo hago, Evans.

-Potterveteynomehablesmás -Lily inspiró profundamente, tomándose el puente de la nariz con su índice y su pulgar, cerrando sus ojos.

James sonrió, mirando fijamente a Lily ante la mirada incrédula de Michael. El joven analizó la expresión de la pelirroja durante un segundo, antes de ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

-Ya... Si de todos modos nos veremos luego, Evans.

-James, tienes diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista o te castigaré un mes.

Michael se cruzó de brazos, mirando el rostro severo de Lily mientras James se encogía de hombros.

-¿No me vas a devolver al menos mi escoba?

Michael resopló, sin apartar su mirada azul de Lily quien esperaba con impaciencia que James se alejara para poder irse tranquilamente. El profesor tomó la escoba con una mano, tendiéndosela al Gryffindor quien se llevó una mano a la nuca para revolver su cabello azabache, antes de guiñarle un ojo a la joven y darse media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. La pelirroja lo observó subir los escalones de dos en dos, y luego se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, girándose para dirigirse hacia la entrada de las mazmorras.

-Pues... -Michael la observó alejarse unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. -¡De nada, Lily! ¡Fue todo un placer!

La Gryffindor se quedó una milésima de segundo congelada, antes de girar suavemente y sonreír fríamente.

-Muchas gracias, pr... Michael. Pero no era necesario, sinceramente.

-Eso no era lo que a mí me pareció.

_¡__Es un Potter con autoridad! ¡Es sencillamente otro engreído arrogante!_

-He tenido un millón de encuentros así con James Potter y he sobrevivido. Potter es un pesado, si. Pero un encuentro más, uno menos. Esto no marca una diferencia en mi vida.

-¿Y qué lo hace?

Lily le sostuvo la mirada frunciendo sus labios, recordando quién era él, quién era ella... recordando que debía comportarse frente a él. No era James Potter. No podía decirle que se callara, que dejara de molestarla, que no le dirigiera la palabra nunca más en su vida. Era su profesor, y Lily sabía que debía respetarlo. Pero no podía evitar sentir rechazo ante aquel hombre, ante su divertida y penetrante mirada azul, ante su radiante sonrisa burlona, reflejo de la superioridad que Michael sentía y que tenía sobre ella.

-No quiero parecer maleducada, pero tengo que reunirme con el profesor Slughorn. Y estoy retrasada -mintió Lily.

-Wow -Michael se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo sorprenderse por algo. -Se nota que el profesor de Pociones te tiene muchísima estima, Lily.

-¿A qué se...? ¿A qué te refieres? -respondió ella con voz suave, mirándolo precavida.

-Me refiero a que el profesor Slughorn se fue a Hogsmeade. Iba a estar allí todo el día. ¿Se le olvidó cancelar la reunión del Club de las Eminencias?

Sonrió burlonamente, mirando a Lily como si supiera cuánto ella quería alejarse de él.

_Engre__ído. Arrogante. Patán. Soberbio. Desdeñoso. Creído. Altanero. _

-No, no... Yo... Yo olvidé que lo había cancelado -Lily sonrió fríamente. -Si me disculpas... aprovecharé para ir a la biblioteca, tengo que escribir para el martes dos pergaminos sobre el uso de contra hechizos no verbales en un duelo.

Michael la observó dirigirse hacia las escaleras durante varios instantes, antes de negar con la cabeza, antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos y darse media vuelta para salir a los jardines.

Emily caminaba sin rumbo alguno a ritmo rápido, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No había encontrado a la profesora McGonagall en su despacho, y ahora no sabía donde ir. No encontraba a sus amigas ni a nadie. Ni siquiera sabía si quería estar con alguien. Estaba enfadada. Por todo. Por lo de Bernard y Chloe, por lo de los Slytherins, por su relación con Sirius. Frunció los labios, mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos oyendo el ruido seco del taco de sus botas contra la madera. Al llegar al rellano, vio al merodeador pelinegro caminando del otro lado del pasillo, y se apresuró a seguirlo.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía. Sólo estaba enfadada. Estaba enfadada por un millón de cosas, y una de ellas era que Sirius la tratara de ese modo. Le enfadaba que él no la respetara. Que estuviera con otras frente a su nariz. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que hacía antes de molestarlo. Sólo actuaba. Era la única forma que tenía para reclamar su atención. Para mantenerlo cerca a ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo único que hacía era alejarlo aún más. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sirius era la única persona que le provocaba aquel impulso.

El Gryffindor no la oyó acercarse, y se sorprendió mucho al sentir cómo alguien saltaba sobre su espalda, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza y acercando su boca a su oído.

-¡Mi leoncito!

El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un torrente de insultos al oír su voz, más chillona y melosa de lo normal. Se deshizo del abrazo de Emily sin apartar su severa y helada mirada plateada de ella, sintiendo la ira y la rabia correr por sus venas al ver la sonrisa divertida de la joven.

-¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida, Lewis?

La expresión de Sirius se tornó de desagrado, y retrocedió mientras Emily se encogía de hombros, acercándose a él lentamente.

-No, Sirius, claro que no. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerme feliz, a parte de ver a mi futuro esposo?

Emily avanzó hacia él y lo tomó por ambas mejillas con fuerza, hablándole con una voz empalagosa.

-¡Joder, mujer! -bramó Sirius, apartando sus manos de su rostro enrojecido por el enojo, con sus ojos plateados sumergidos en ira. -¿Nunca vas a dejarme en paz, Lewis?

-¡Ay, Sirius! -Emily se llevó ambas manos al pecho, mirándolo con fingido dolor. -¿Cómo vas a hablarme así, caramelito?

Sirius refunfuñó para sí un mar de palabras e insultos incomprensibles, dispuesto a alejarse de ella antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera llegar a arrepentirse, cuando una voz naturalmente chillona lo hizo girar su rostro.

-¡Lewis! -Lara Bloom alzó sus cejas sorprendida de ver a la castaña, llevándose las manos a su cadera y sonriendo. -¿Qué haces aquí con Sirius?

Miró al pelinegro, quien se mordió el labio inferior mirándola incrédulo, antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro. Desde aquel lunes, el Gryffindor ignoraba y evitaba cruzarse a toda costa con la rubia, quien no parecía entusiasmada con la idea de haber sido nuevamente sólo una aventura, ser una más de su lista. Y el ser ignorada no era algo que la Ravenclaw estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Había intentado abordar a Sirius durante toda la semana, no darle la oportunidad de despecharla, pero él había hallado siempre la forma de alejarse de ella.

-Es mi prometido. ¿Por qué no estaría con él?

Emily puso su voz aún más chillona, imitando el tono de Lara, para tomar a Sirius del brazo besarle la mejilla, ante el desagrado de él.

-No lo sé, quizás porque... ¿te detesta?

Lara sonrió burlonamente, acercándose al joven quien resopló sin que ninguna le prestaran la más mínima atención, colocándose del lado contrario a Emily.

-¿A mí me detesta? ¿Sirius? ¿El hombre con el que voy a casarme?

-Claro, te ama. Te adora. No vive sin ti, Lewis. Si tu Sirius tanto te ama, ¿por qué se acostó conmigo hace unos días?

Emily sintió la punzada de dolor, de celos, de vergüenza en medio del pecho pero se concentró para no perder su sonrisa falsa, mirando a Lara Bloom como si acabara de elogiar el collar que colgaba de su cuello. No iba a dejarse vencer.

-No significó nada para él, por eso te ha estado evitando toda la semana.

-Claro que no me ha estado evitando.

-Ya, basta.

Sirius dio un paso adelante, deseando que aquella disputa sin sentido se acabara.

-Claro, sólo ha estado un poco ocupado.

El Gryffindor maldijo, mirándolas a ambas con incredulidad, sin que le prestaran la más mínima atención.

-Joder, ¿van a parar?

-Ha estado conmigo. Más de una vez. A ti ni siquiera te ha dado un beso, Lewis.

-Ha estado contigo más de una vez porque no puede perseguir a las niñas de primero, Bloom.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿La palabra "descarte" te suena?

-¿Y la palabra "obligación"? Porque a ti no te quiere ver ni en un cromo de ranas de chocolate. Te detesta.

-Ya, Bloom. Tú estás cansada de ser sólo algo de una noche y quieres que Sirius deje todo por estar contigo. Pero jamás va a formalizar nada contigo. Y sinceramente, ¿qué esperas?

-¡Que se callen! -bramó Sirius, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. -¡Me tienen harto! ¡Lewis, no te soporto y lo sabes! Y Lara, vamos. Ambos sabemos que nosotros no vamos bien juntos. No insistas.

-¡Sirius! -La Ravenclaw lo miró sorprendida, borrando su sonrisa y observándolo con reproche. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Si, Sirius! -Emily imitó el tono de Lara. -¿Cómo dices esas cosas? ¿De verdad lo piensas?

-Sirius, no estás hablando en serio.

-Si, Lara. Hablo en serio. No quiero estar contigo. Así que deja de insistir. Sabes perfectamente que si estamos juntos, es para algo que no durará más de una hora. Y tú tampoco quieres estar conmigo, sólo quieres seguir llamando la atención. Deja de fingir.

-¡Eso, pastelito! ¿No ves, Lara? No te quiere.

Emily no pudo contener su sonrisa al ver el rostro impasible de Lara, sus ojos sumergidos en vergüenza e ira. La rubia frunció sus labios, mirando a Sirius incrédula, antes de darse media vuelta y doblar en el pasillo por el cual acababa de aparecer. La castaña abrió su boca, dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra nuevamente, pero el pelinegro la taladró con la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Lewis, te hablo en serio. Córtala. Córtala ya.

No le dio la oportunidad de responder, ya que se dirigió hacia las escaleras, maldiciendo en voz baja, dejando a Emily con la palabra en la boca y un enorme vacío en su pecho.

-Sirius, esa cosa entre tú y el pizarrón a la que debes prestarle atención soy yo.

Michael lo miró divertido, apoyándose en su escritorio y aplaudiendo una sola vez para llamar la atención de la clase.

-Bien, niños. No voy a mentirles porque los aprecio mucho, a pesar de que los conozco hace solo diez días. Lo que voy a decirles es perfectamente normal, y es un perfecto desastre. Sus encantamientos no verbales no avanzan ni un poquito. Así que vamos a comenzar a practicar nuevamente. Así que de nuevo vamos a... James, Sirius. No paran de hablar. ¿Se quieren mucho ustedes dos?

-¡Ay, si! ¡Son tan tiernos! -sonrió Kim, girando su varita entre sus dedos.

-¡Ay, si! -Michael puso una voz melosa, mirándolos con fingida ternura. -Ya, sepárense. James, vete con Peter y Sirius con Remus. Todos, pónganse de a dos y sigan lo que comenzamos la última clase. Hasta que no aprendan a hacer esto, no podremos seguir e intentar hechizos más complicados.

La clase se llenó del sonido de sillas arrastrándose mientras todos se ponían de pie, y de las cotilleos mientras las parejas se formaban. Emily tomó a Lily por la mano, mientras la pelirroja le sonreía débilmente guiándola hacia un rincón de la clase.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tendría que dedicarse menos tiempo a pelear con los alumnos y más a enseñarnos cómo hacer esto. Por eso a nadie le sale -dijo Lily apenas se hallaron alejadas de todo el barullo, mirando a Michael con severidad y dureza en sus ojos esmeralda.

-No creo que sea tan así, Lils -se encogió de hombros Emily, tomando su varita y mirando de reojo a Michael quien corregía la posición en que Peter sujetaba su varita. -Es bastante difícil. Sólo quiere hacer la clase más dinámica.

Lily resopló, atándose su largo cabello pelirrojo, antes de tomar su varita y enfrentar a su amiga castaña.

Del otro lado de la clase, Kim y Chloe vio cómo Michael se alejaba de Peter y de James y se acercaba a una compañera quien había levantado la mano casi con desesperación.

-Michael, de verdad no me sale. Ni siquiera sé si hago bien este movimiento -agitó su varita. -¿Me puedes mostrar?

Kim se tapó lo más discretamente que pudo su boca con una mano fingiendo toser para ocultar su sonrisa al comprender el doble sentido que había empleado. Chloe puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza. El profesor se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa, colocándose detrás de su espalda y tomándola suavemente por la muñeca.

-Venga, Clo... Pones esa cara pero a ti también te parece hermos...

-Señoritas... -Michael se acercó y Kim sonrió angelicalmente. -Oh... Paren, paren. Chloe, el encantamiento de desarme no tiene ningún giro, no lo fuerces. Simplemente debes apuntar bien con tu varita a tu enemigo y, en este caso, pensar el encantamiento concentrándote mucho. Inténtalo. Kim, encantamiento escudo.

Chloe intercambió una mirada con su amiga, quien intentaba contener la risa y repitió mentalmente una y otra vez concentrándose mucho. Instintivamente, Kim alzó su varita y pronunció el encantamiento escudo a tiempo de evitar ser desarmada. Michael alzó sus cejas, mirándola fijamente y avanzó hacia ella.

-Ay, Kim-ber-ly -el profesor sonrió, negando con la cabeza. -Por no perder cinco puntos para Gryffindor, ¿cuál es la definición de un encantamiento no verbal?

-Un encantamiento que no se pronuncia oralmente -recitó Kim, evitando alzar la mirada. -Lo sé.

-¡Genial, Gryffindor sigue con la misma cantidad de puntos que hace un minuto! Claro, a menos que algún otro profesor se haya desquitado con los leones. Así que, Kimberly...

-Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, Michael.

-Vamos a ver -Michael se puso de pie junto a Kim, mirando su varita. -Es tu turno de hacer el encantamiento de desarme, ¿si? Así que concéntrate, quiero que pienses las palabras mágicas con mucha claridad en tu mente. Inténtalo.

_Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus. Expel... __¡Qué va! Qué ojos que tiene este tipo... Por Dios, es hermoso. No hay nada malo con mirar, ¿no? _

-Kimberly, no te estás acercando ni un poco.

_Es simplemente... mirar. ¡Kimberly! Expelliarmus, expell... ¡Argh! No es humano que un profesor sea tan lindo. _

-Vamos, ¡enséñame la magia!

_Por lo general son viejos fofos como Slughorn... Pero Michael es..._

_-_¿En qué estás pensando?

_¿__En qué pienso? En ti, Mickey. Que eres tan..._

Se oyó un ruido sordo y toda la clase estalló en carcajadas tras darse vuelta para ver cómo Kim retrocedía un metro hacia atrás sosteniendo su varita en alto, de la que salía un humo rojo que formaba formas difíciles de reconocer.

-Por las barbas de Merlín -Michael no pudo contener su sonrisa. -¿En qué estabas pensando?

Lily y Emily intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de estallar en carcajadas, mientras la joven le sonreía angelicalmente al profesor, sonrojándose débilmente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-¿Así que este es tu año de dejar en paz a Sirius?

Kim se le acercó a Emily, colgando su mochila al hombro tras salir de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Su amiga la miró sin comprender y la joven sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya van... Espera, déjame contar. Sábado, domingo, lunes, martes... Cuatro días desde que no le diriges la palabra a Sirius. ¿Intentas batir un récord?

Emily negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros ante la mirada divertida pero al mismo tiempo perspicaz de su amiga.

-No empieces -sonrió Emily, desatándose el cabello para volver a atarlo. -Ni lo intentes porque no va a funcionar. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó con fingida inocencia la Gryffindor, mirándola incrédulamente.

-Ya lo sabes. Ustedes me dicen todo el tiempo que debería dejarlo en paz, y eso es lo que haré.

-Música para los oídos de Sirius. Ya, ¿por qué ahora?

-¡Mira, Remus desnudo! -susurró Emily tomándola por el brazo.

Kim hizo un ademán de girarse pero se cruzó de brazos y la miró severamente.

-Eso no fue divertido, Emily. No soy una completa degenerada, ¿sabes?

-No, no completa. Ya, Kim, tengo que hacer algo, debo irme. Nos vemos al rato.

-Pero es la hora del almuerzo, ¿qué tienes que hacer que sea tan urgente?

Emily no le dio oportunidad de protestar nuevamente y giró sobre sus talones, doblando en un corredor y dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, mirándola alejarse.

-¡Leona falsa! ¡No puedes seguir huyendo! -le gritó Kim, entre la diversión y el enojo. -¡Cobarde!

-Sigue gritando, creo que hay gente en Groenlandia que no te oyó.

La Gryffindor se giró al oír una voz grave que arrastraba las palabras y puso los ojos en blanco, mirando al joven frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre tan dulce, Derek...

Kim negó con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa, mientras el Ravenclaw le devolvía la sonrisa. Derek Davis era más alto que ella, delgado, de cabello rubio claro ondulado, muy despeinado y de un largo que rozaba la base de su cuello.

-A tus servicios, O'Connor -le guiñó un ojo, sin dejar de observarla con sus grandes ojos verde oscuro. -¿Y qué tal tu verano? No tuve la oportunidad de verte mucho desde que comenzaron las clases.

-No te perdiste de nada, Davis -sonrió Kim comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. -Sólo de mis extremadamente divertidos e inteligentes comentarios que podrían hacer quedar hasta al mejor de los Raven como un idiota.

-Divertidos, sí. ¿Inteligentes?

-Cállate -la Gryffindor rió por lo bajo, empujándolo suavemente. -Detrás de mis comentarios idiotas se esconde un gran genio.

-¿Esto significa que deberé quedarme cerca tuyo hasta que tu gran genio salga a la luz? Vale, haré el sacrificio y estaré aquí contigo.

-Cállate, si tu adoras estar conmigo -bromeó Kim, encogiéndose de hombros mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta.

-Que no te quepan dudas, O'Connor. No paso el suficiente tiempo contigo.

-Kim -Chloe la tomó por el brazo, sonriendo ampliamente. -Teníamos que vernos con las chicas. ¿Lo olvidabas? Perdón, Derek.

Derek alzó sus cejas, mirando a su compañera con una expresión impasible en su rostro y puso sus ojos en blanco, sonriendo burlonamente.

-No te preocupes, Chloe. No tiene mi nombre grabado en la frente. Nos vemos luego, Kim.

El Ravenclaw se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el otro lado y Chloe se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo burlonamente, arrastrando a Kim por el brazo. La castaña la miró incrédula, mientras seguía a su amiga.

-Eh... ¿Qué cosa?

-Fue lo justo, Kim. Primero, por lo que me hiciste con Bernie... Segundo, porque lo último que quieres, lo último que te conviene, es estar con Derek.

-¿Estar con Derek? -Kim alzó sus cejas, mirándola sin comprender. -¿Bromeas? No estaría jamás con él. Si sólo estabamos habland...

-Por favor. ¿"No paso el suficiente tiempo contigo"? Derek Davis se te está insinuando. Como siempre.

-Pero a mí no me gusta Derek... Ni siquiera es mi tipo.

Chloe puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo suavemente los labios. Kim alzó sus cejas, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Vamos, Clo. No me pongas esa cara...

-Vale, sólo fíjate. A veces es un poco engreído. De todos modos, sólo quería vengarme por lo que me hiciste el otro sábado.

Chloe se encogió de hombros, comenzando a caminar mientras Kim la empujaba suavemente, riendo por lo bajo.

-Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me pregunto porqué mis amigas siempre vienen al mismo lugar cuando están mal...

Emily se giró y sonrió tristemente, encogiéndose de hombros y recostándose contra un árbol, observando la superficie lisa del lago. Lily se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus tobillos con cuidado y acomodándose la falda, mientras dejaba su mochila a su lado. Emily suspiró, bajando la mirada a su mano izquierda, en cuyo dedo anular se veía un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante incrustado. Se mordió suavemente el labio, mientras su amiga se acercaba y miraba el anillo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Recuerdas...? -murmuró Emily con voz suave. -¿...un solo día en que las cosas hayan estado bien entre él y yo?

Los ojos verdes de Lily se posaron sobre Emily, observándola tristemente, sin hallar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Emily...

-No puedo detenerme, Lily. No cuando estoy con él. Sé que lo que hago está mal. Lo sé. Sé que al molestarlo y al humillarlo le estoy haciendo la vida imposible. Pero no puedo evitarlo, porque es el único modo que tengo para que me...vea, siquiera. Y lo hace. Pero no me mira.

-¿Y todo esto es por el compromiso? ¿Por tu padre?

-¡Si! -se sobresaltó Emily, pero al ver la mirada esmeralda de su amiga clavada en ella, se tomó una milésima de segundo para reflexionar y bajó la mirada, pensativa. -Claro que sí. Si... No puede haber otro motivo.

-¿Black no te gusta por ser simplemente él? No por ser tu prometido. ¿Por ser Sirius Black?

-No... Es decir, si. Me casaré con él. Debe gustarme un poco.

-¿Segura que sólo es una obligación? ¿Debes estar con él...o quieres estar con él?

Emily alzó sus cejas, sorprendida por aquella pregunta e intentó articular una respuesta coherente, pero las palabras no salieron con la elocuencia que siempre tenía.

-N-No... No tiene sentido lo que acabas de decir, Lily. Mi padre me comprometió con él cuando yo tenía ocho años. No hay otra opción. Debo estar con él, y...debo querer estar con él. Y si, quiero estar con él. Porque es mi prometido después de todo...

-Ya sé eso, mi vida -susurró Lily con voz suave, acariciándole suavemente el cabello. -Lo que te quiero preguntar es...si quieres estar con Sirius. Olvídate de tu padre por un segundo.

-No puedo olvidarme de mi padr... -Emily suspiró. -Sirius...es... Sirius... Él es muy diferente a mí. Muy diferente. No pegamos con nada, pero... No puedo evitarlo. Lo quiero. Y detesto verlo con estúpidas que no lo valoran como Lara Bloom. No puedo evitarlo, me da...rabia. ¡Y celos! Y no es sólo por mi padre. Es...por mí.

-Emily... Sirius Black es uno de los bravucones de Hogwarts. Le encoge la cabeza a la gente por diversión. Los cuelga de la torre de astronomía sin sus calzoncillos, por diversión. Los humilla, se pelea con ellos. Lo castigan una y otra vez y no sirve de nada. Desafía a todos, no respeta la autoridad. Sirius Black no es un buen chico.

Emily le sostuvo la mirada un instante, antes de sonreírle tristemente y ponerse de pie, a punto de ir hacia el castillo.

-Sí que lo es. Pero eso es lo que él desea mostrarle a todos. Y eso es lo que todos ven.

Sentada junto a la ventana, dibujando la silueta del lago a la luz de la débil luna creciente, Chloe concentraba todas sus fuerzas en no oír los numerosos comentario que salían de los labios de Lara Bloom. Mientras la rubia se paseaba por la habitación de las chicas de sexto de la torre Ravenclaw usando solo una camisa demasiado grande para ella y unas pequeñas bragas, su "séquito", como Chloe y sus amigas lo llamaban, la escuchaban desde sus camas . A medida que la joven caminaba en círculos por la habitación, ante la mirada de sus amigas, llevaba inconscientemente sus manos de prolijas uñas rojas a su cabello, dándole forma a sus rizos dorados. Chloe frunció los labios, rogando por que Alice saliera del baño para hacerle compañía. Se concentraba en los suaves trazos del lápiz sobre el papel blanco, pero no podía evitar oír todo aquello.

-Ese estúpido de Black se piensa que va a humillarme así. A mí. Oh, no. No, no. Esto acaba de empezar, y no voy a perder. No puede usarme de nuevo. No de nuevo.

-Pero Lara -Bridget Brown peinaba su largo cabello oscuro, mirándola de reojo con un libro de Encantamientos abierto sobre su regazo -conoces a Sirius Black. Esto es lo que hace. Vale, la última vez juraste que si volvía a usarte como desahogo, de algún modo lo atraparías. Pero no vas a lograrlo. Sirius no cede ante ninguna chica. No cedió ante ti, ni ante mí, ni ante nadie.

-Primero, no me compares contigo. Se acostó contigo una sola vez y estaba completamente ebrio. Conmigo fueron varias veces -Bridget puso sus ojos en blanco, volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre su libro. -Segundo. ¿Quién dijo que iba a atraparlo, Bridge? No, voy a humillarlo. Piénsalo. Sirius Black. Su punto más fuerte: su sexualidad. Su atractivo. Su legado. Es una leyenda para el colegio. Y es algo de lo que está orgulloso. ¿Cómo no? Se acostó con medio colegio. Y le encanta. Adora cuando las chicas se giran a verlo. Adora ver esas estúpidas expresiones de embobamiento...

_Puedo imaginar cu__ál fue la más estúpida de todas..._, pensó Chloe, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-...y por eso, vamos a darle donde más le duele.

Chloe alzó su rostro, sin mirar a Lara, pero prestándole más atención. ¿Iba a vengarse de Sirius Black por haber roto con ella? A Chloe eso le pareció completamente inmaduro e inútil. Vengarse de él no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Y lo último que lograría sería conseguirlo. Por más que Lara lo negara, eso era lo que ella quería. A Sirius Black. No por cariño, porque no tenía sentimientos por él. Sólo por su orgullo.

-¿Y qué hay de lo otro...?

-Eso es más fácil, Karen. Mucho más fácil. Lo de Sirius...eso sí será más complicado. Pero no te preocupes por nada. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Chloe frunció sus labios, bajando la mirada a su dibujo sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir por los nervios. Casi sin pensarlo, deslizó su mano hacia el cielo y comenzó a cubrirlo de oscuras nubes, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué es lo que Lara planeaba hacer.

-¿Qué haces despierta antes que yo? ¿Ya desayunaste?

Emily le sonrió a su amiga, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común, atándose su ondulado cabello mientras Kim le bloqueaba el paso, sintiendo sus manos temblar y su estomago revuelto, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Eh... Si, ya...fui pero... Oye, Emily... creo que hoy deberías no...salir.

Emily alzó sus cejas, borrando su sonrisa y acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro. Kim intentó sonreírle pero no pudo, sin dejar pasar a su amiga hacia la sala común.

-Kim... ¿Qué pasa? No voy a faltar. Me quedé un poco dormida, pero no es para quedarme.

-Quizás deberías... Ir a desayunar un poco más tarde, no ir a las primeras horas...

-Kim. Ve al grano. ¿Qué sucede?

-Emily... -Kim abrió y cerró su boca, intentando hallar las palabras. -Hoy bajé temprano a desayunar y... Erica Paige, la Huffy de nuestro año, se me acercó a hacerme un par de preguntas...sobre ti.

-¿Por qué te preguntaría cosas sobre mí?

Emily alzó sus cejas, sin tener idea alguna de a donde quería llegar su amiga con todo aquello. Kim se mordió la lengua, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que aquello no le cayera como una bomba.

-Porque al parecer...hay un rumor suelto en Hogwarts sobre...ti. No muy bonito.

Emily alzó sus cejas, haciendo una mueca de incredulidad. No comprendía a qué vendría todo aquello. Ya habían oído rumores antes. Siempre se oían rumores nuevos, y nunca nadie había muerto por ellos. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse? Era solo un rumor. Su amiga no debía preocuparse de ese modo, era completamente en vano. Le sonrió débilmente, encogiéndose de hombros y esquivó a su amiga, para bajar a la casi vacía sala común. Vio que un par de chicas de cuarto se giraban para mirarla y murmuraban algo en voz baja, pero no les prestó la más mínima atención. Tomó uno de los libros que había olvidado la noche anterior allí y salió hacia los invernaderos, con Kim pisándole los talones.

-No comprendo porqué estás tan preocupada, Kim. Es sólo un rumor. Hemos pasado por rumores antes.

La castaña se acomodó sus anteojos rojos, mirando a su amiga tras varios minutos en los que ella intentó disuadirla de ir a clases.

-Pero este es realmente malo...

-Todas pasamos por algún rumor y sobrevivimos, Kim. No voy a detener mi vida por esto. ¿Qué podría ser peor que...ese rumor sobre Sirius y yo? ¿Cuando decían que Sirius me había apostado en un juego de cartas y que me había perdido? ¿Ese rumor sobre nosotros dos en la sala de trofeos? ¿O el triangulo amoroso entre Remus, Lyna y tú cuando ellos dos salieron el año pasado? -alzó sus cejas, sonriéndose. -¿O...que el odio de Lily hacia James existía porque él intentó meterla en un trío?

-Y ninguna lo pasó bien cuando dijeron esas cosas.

-Pero no es motivo para dejar de vivir. ¿Solo por un rumor? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

Kim suspiró, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos e inspirando lentamente, preparándose para contárselo.

-Oye, Lewis.

Las dos Gryffindor se giraron al salir del castillo para ver a Heather Wallace y Victoria Jewell, dos Slytherin de su año, dirigiéndose también a su clase de Herbología. Emily las miró fijamente, cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que todo aquello tendría que ver con el tan temido rumor.

-Buena maniobra, para quedarte con Black de una vez por todas. No sabía que podías ser tan creativa. O zorra.

-Aprendí de la mejor, Heather.

Kim la tomó por la mano, alejándola de ellas y mordiéndose la lengua.

-Esto fue una pésima idea.

-Kim, basta. Dime de qué va todo esto y ya está.

Sirius estaba sentado sobre el césped, con la espalda apoyada contra el muro del invernadero más alejado. Tenía sus párpados firmemente cerrados sobre sus ojos grises, y sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Un fino cigarro blanco se hallaba preso de los finos dedos de su mano derecha, que cada tanto llevaba a sus labios, inspirando una larga bocanada de aquel humo. Sirius oyó pasos y abrió sus ojos, mirando de reojo a James y Remus quienes se sentaron junto a él sobre el césped.

-¿A esta hora, Canuto? -murmuró Remus, alzando sus cejas en señal de desaprobación.

-No me vengas con sermones a esta hora, Lunático. Es sólo un poco de glumbumble.

-¿Estás estresado, hermano? -James le palmeó con suavidad la rodilla. -Dame un poco.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, tendiéndole el cigarro a James quien hizo un ademán de llevárselo a los labios pero lo sopló con fuerza para apagarlo y luego lo arrojó con mucha energía lo más lejos posible. Sirius alzó sus cejas, mirándolo con severidad.

-¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso, Cornamenta?

-No necesitas esto ahora, Canuto. Vamos, ambos sabemos que si le das a la glumbuble es porque necesitas relajarte. ¿Qué te pasa, hombre? ¿Oíste lo de Emily?

El pelinegro lo miró impasiblemente, como si estuviera esperando que James comenzara a hablar realmente.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-El rumor sobre ella. Peter me dijo ayer que había oído algo, pero hoy se volvió mucho peor -suspiró Remus, negando con la cabeza y llevándose una mano a su corto cabello rubio.

-No tengo idea de qué me hablas, Lunático.

-¿No lo has oído? -James alzó sus cejas. -Si hubieras venido a alimentarte como una persona normal, lo hubieras hecho... ¿Sabes? Si tanto quieres hacerte el rebelde, puedes probar esa cosa... La nica...nico...tuna. O tina, ni lo recuerdo. Esa cosa muggle que fuman los muggles. Eso molestaría más a la comunidad mágica, si ese es tu objetivo.

-Nicotina, Cornamenta -corrigió Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Pero no es el punto. No le des más ideas. Volviendo al rumor... No tengo idea de cómo era originalmente, pero de acuerdo con lo último que oímos... Parece ser que el año pasado ustedes dos estaban en la biblioteca, y tú estabas completamente borracho... y Emily quiso aprovecharse de ti y así lograr que ambos se acostaran juntos. Al parecer necesitaba quedarse embarazada para adelantar la boda lo antes posible, dado que su familia estaría en bancarrota. Pero ella se acobardó.

-Básicamente era eso. Hay otros detalles sucios. Y ten por seguro que esto va a seguir empeorando. No me sorprendería que dijeran que se acostó con Avery solo para lograr quedar embarazada, diciendo que es tuyo.

-A mí no me sorprendería que lo haga. Después de todo, es ella. Y no sé porqué me cuentan esto. No me importa.

-Tendría qué, Canuto. Estás involucrado en esto. Y no es justo que dejes que ella cargue sola con este rumor.

-¿Ahora te volviste su defensor, Lunático?

-Cálmate, amigo -murmuró James, mirando a Sirius con precaución. -No pasa nada. Sólo hablamos, y pensamos que...quizás deberías intentar no llevarte tan mal con Emily.

Sirius lo miró fijamente, como si intentara encontrar el lado gracioso en aquel comentario.

-¿Por qué mierda haría algo así?

-Canuto...

-Vamos, amigo -sonrió James, intentando animar aquella situación. -Quizás Emily Lewis no sea tan mala. Quizás sea mala. Pero no tan mala. Oye, no me mires así, parece que vas a comerme.

-Piénsalo, Sirius. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que...quizás Emily se comporte así para lograr llam...?

-Voy a detenerlos ahí. ¿Y luego dicen que yo fumo demasiado? ¿Qué carajo se han metido ustedes dos? ¿Que Emily Lewis no es tan mala? ¡Lewis no es mala! ¡Es peor! Es una perra fría sin sentimientos que no puede usar la cabeza para pensar por sí sola y siempre tiene que obedecer lo que dicen los demás. Disfruta cuando otras personas la pasan mal. Ama con toda su alma hacerme la vida imposible, porque simplemente es una perra manipuladora falsa que...

-¡Bueno, bueno! -James alzó sus manos, intentando calmarlo. -Fue sólo una idea. Perdón, amigo.

-Vamos a clase. Sprout ya debe de haber llegado -Remus se puso de pie, acomodándose su túnica negra y la insignia de Prefecto. -Va a ser un día largo...

Emily suspiró, hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos. No sabía cómo había hecho para pasar por alto todos los comentarios, todas las preguntas, todos los cotilleos a lo largo de aquel día. Aún no se había encontrado cara a cara con Sirius, pero sabía que en algún momento debería hablar con él. No tendría ningún problema con aquel rumor, si no fuera porque detrás de todas las mentiras, exageraciones y especulaciones se ocultaba cierta verdad. Pero no podía creer que Sirius le hubiera contado eso a alguien. Ambos habían quedado que ese episodio quedaría en el pasado, enterrado allí para siempre.

_Al parecer no..._, pensó Emily, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquella noche.

Emily había bajado las escaleras, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, y sus labios fruncidos, pensativa. Tras un buen rato consolando a Lily junto a Kim, la pelirroja había decidido ir a darse un baño antes de acostarse. Kim se había tumbado sobre su cama, escribiendo. Y ella no sabía qué hacer. Pudo haber revisado para el examen de Transformaciones del día siguiente, pero sentía que su cabeza estaba tan llena que si abría un libro le explotaría. Suspiró, sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales de la vacía y oscura sala común, pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día. Sus amigas y ella habían pasado tanto tiempo diciéndole a Lily que Severus Snape no era buena compañía...y ahora que se les había otorgado toda la razón, ya no la querían. Hubieran dado lo que sea por no pensar aquel "Te lo dijimos". Por evitar que Lily llorara por aquel idiota que se había llamado a sí mismo su amigo.

El retrato se había abierto y había oído un golpe y una débil risa. Tras girar el rostro y ver a James y Sirius entrando a través del hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda, Emily había alzado sus cejas. James se sujetaba de Sirius, riéndose en voz baja mientras Sirius se tambaleaba, con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, llevándose su índice a los labios para callar a James.

-Merlín... -había murmurado Emily, resoplando.

-¡Shh! -James se había reído, tumbándose en el sillón. -¡No hagas ruido, Emily! Que si Remus se entera de que nos escapamos el día anterior a Trans...for...maciones, nos va a matar.

-¡Qué va! -se había encogido de hombros Sirius, recostándose en otro sillón, mirando el techo. -Si no fuera por este estúpido examen Lunático y Colagusano hubieran venido...

-Ese estúpido examen es tu MHB de Transformaciones. Es importante...

-¿Y a mí qué? -Sirius la había mirado con severidad. -¿Tan identificada te sientes con mi madre, Lewis?

-Oh, no... -James se había puesto de pie, tambaleándose, y había avanzado lentamente hacia las escaleras, intentando mantener el equilibrio. -Prefiero que Lunático me vea en este estado y que me sermonee antes de oír otra de sus peleas...

-James... -había murmurado ella, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Ese soy yo -el aludido había sonreído angelicalmente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sujetándose de la baranda de las escaleras para mirar a la castaña.

-Deberías evitar hacer lo que hiciste hoy... Sabes cuánto le molesta a Lily.

-¡Qué insoportable eres, Lewis! -Sirius había golpeado el almohadón con una mano, mirándola fijamente. James había aprovechado aquel momento para correr escaleras arriba, no sin tropezarse antes. Emily había oído el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra los escalones y una débil risa, antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación. -En serio. Estás todo el tiempo haciéndote la reina.

-Sirius... No empieces...

-Te crees tan superior. Todo el tiempo fingiendo que conoces a todo el mundo, fingiendo que te importa. Eres una perra fría y manipuladora, Lewis. Y no te soporto. Te detesto...

-Basta -Emily había tragado con dificultad, cerrando los ojos.

-...pero no estás nada mal. Si no te odiara tanto, creo que te besaría. Quizás... -Sirius había fruncido el ceño, sintiéndose mareado mientras Emily lo miraba incrédula y se levantaba para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Emily no pudo creer lo que acababa de oír. Luego de años de ser tratada como una basura, como si fuera la peor clase de escoria del mundo, luego de años de intentar llamar su atención... ¿Sirius Black le confesaba que la consideraba atractiva? Emily estuvo seguro de que era una broma.

-Quise decir...que no eres nada fea. Es más, tienes mejores piernas que Scott.

-¿Scott? ¿No hay un jugador de Quidditch que se llama así? -Sirius se había encogido de hombros. -¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Una especie de...

-Pero...no te entiendo.

-No me malinterpretes... -Sirius había alzado su mano, aún temblando un poco. -No te soporto. No quiero que te emociones.

Emily se había quedado congelada, intentando procesar todo aquello. Había sentido como su respiración se agitaba, mientras intentaba descubrir si aquella conversación había sido buena o si había sido mala. Sirius la encontraba atractiva pero que no la soportaba. ¿Qué era aquello? Pero entre toda aquella confusión, pudo recordar lo que su padre le había dicho.

_Aprovecha cada oportunidad. Ustedes deben estar juntos_.

Ella debía estar con Sirius. Si su padre se enteraba de que había dejado escapar la oportunidad, la mataría. Había dudado un segundo, pero lo había tomado por las mejillas y lo había besado con fuerza, acercándose a él. Sirius no había vacilado en devolverle el beso. Había colodado sus manos sobre la cintura de Emily y le había correspondido el beso, profundizándolo más y más, besándola con adrenalina, con pasión y frenesí. Emily se había sobresaltado al notar la reacción de Sirius, pero había dejado que sus manos se deslizaran, abrazándolo por el cuello y aferrándolo a ella, sin dejar de besarlo con la misma pasión. Sirius se había recostado sobre ella, y había deslizado una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Emily, acariciando la piel debajo de la ropa, mientras que con la otra había comenzado a desabotonarla.

Emily se había dejado llevar con inconsciencia, sin tener ninguna preocupación, pero al sentir cómo los dedos de Sirius subían hasta sus pechos, acariciando uno de ellos por debajo del sostén, se había sobresaltado, empujándolo.

-No puedo. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, Sirius.

La joven se había quedado un segundo congelada, antes de comenzar a abotonarse nuevamente la camisa, incorporándose y corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, dejando a Sirius solo en la sala común.

Emily alzó la mirada al recordar aquella noche y vio a Sirius saliendo de la sala común, llevándose una mano a los bolsillos de su túnica, como si buscara algo. La castaña no dudó dos veces. Se puso de pie, avanzando hacia él con un aire decidido. Al verla, Sirius dejó de buscar en sus bolsillos y alzó la mirada, desafiante.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada y sin decir nada más, alzó su mano y lo abofeteó.

-Eres increíble. Pensé que habíamos acordado que nadie se enteraría de lo que pasó ese día. Dijimos que nadie tenía que enterarse. Yo no se lo dije a nadie. Obviamente fuiste tú.

-Es sólo un rumor, Lewis. No te lo tomes tan a pecho -Sirius retrocedió, aún sintiendo la bofetada en su mejilla.

-Y gran parte de los rumores están basados en algo verdadero. Tú estabas borracho, yo te besé sabiendo que no me opondrías resistencia pero cuando íbamos a acostarnos juntos me acobardé. A partir de esa frase se pueden escribir muchas historias.

-De nuevo actuando como mi madre. Nunca te cansas, ¿verdad?

-Basta. No tienes ningún derecho, Black. Eres exactamente la clase de patán que yo deseaba que no fueras. Obviamente me equivoqué. Tú haces lo que quieres, cuando quieres, y te importa un bledo el resto de la gente. Y te olvidas que del otro lado hay una persona. Una persona que quizás esta siendo humillada enfrente de todo el mundo. Esto no solo se sabrá en Hogwarts. Dentro de tres días, toda la comunidad mágica sabrá que la relación entre nuestras familias no mejora.

-¿Y eso me importa porque...?

Emily lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un instante, perdiendo en aquella mirada toda su convicción, olvidando todo lo que quería decirle. Simplemente no pudo.

-Porque... nada. Olvídalo. Esta conversación nunca pasó.

Emily suspiró, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la sala común, mordiéndose con fuerza la lengua, intentando ahogar las lagrimas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Tic. Tac.

Miraba fijamente el reloj sobre la muñeca de Remus, mientras sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho al ver cómo las agujas del reloj se movían a un ritmo penosamente lento. Cada segundo parecía contener varios minutos, y cada minuto parecía contener una vida entera. Sentía sus parpados cerrarse y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para abrirlos y no caer encima de su mesa como lo haría una muñeca de trapo. Sin saber de dónde sacaba la fuerza, la mano de Kim se deslizaba por los márgenes de su cuaderno, garabateando cosas sin sentido. Lo que la profesora McGonagall explicara en aquel momento le importaba poco y nada. Las palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Era demasiado temprano como para oír aquello, y no podía esperar a que aquel día terminara y llegara el ansiado fin de semana.

-¿Sabes? -la voz de Remus fue un suave murmullo, pero Kim le prestó toda su atención para oírlo a la perfección. -Si al menos intentaras oírla quizás no te aburrirías tanto. No puede ser peor que dibujar...lunas y estrellas.

Miró por encima del hombro de la castaña, alzando sus cejas mientras una media sonrisa invadía su rostro. Kim se apresuró a cerrar su cuaderno, colocando sobre él los pergaminos con las notas de Transformaciones.

-Justamente -respondió ella. -Estoy tan desesperadamente aburrida que no me queda otra alternativa.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente, mientras sus grandes ojos dorados se posaban sobre el montón de pergaminos garabateados a lo largo de numerosas clases que no habían logrado atraer la atención de Kimberly.

-Nunca me vas a dejar leer lo que escribes...¿cierto?

Kim alzó su mirada, dirigiéndola al rostro ahora impasible del rubio. No respondió de inmediato. Remus y ella no solían tener aquella conversación, y cuando sucedía, ella simplemente lo esquivaba o huía. No se animaba a mostrarle sus historias, sobretodo si en muchas de ellas el protagonista masculino estaba inspirado en él. Si lo dejaba leer lo que escribía, Remus se daría cuenta enseguida todo lo que ella sentía por él, y no estaba preparada para sincerarse.

-Nunca vas a presentarme a tu abuela...¿cierto?

Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando ocultar su reproche. Remus se sorprendió por aquel comentario, y la miró con incredulidad, intentando comprenderlo.

-¿Qué abuela?

-Tu abuela. La que vas a visitar todos los meses.

_Te atrap__é._

Había tantos rumores del porqué de las ausencias de Remus cada mes. Desde que iba a visitar a su abuela enferma, a una enfermedad terminal que requería pasar un par de días por mes en San Mungo, problemas familiares, y una vez hasta había oído a una niña de tercero hablando de hijos ilegítimos. Pero ella ya sabía toda la verdad. Desde que, en tercer año, Kim había descubierto el secreto de Remus, aquel que jamás le había contado, había intentado una y otra vez lograr que él se sincerara, sin éxito alguno. Kim sabía perfectamente que sus comentarios eran muy indirectos, confusos. Pero no se sentía capaz de abordar el tema de frente. De decírselo, de admitir que ella lo sabía todo. Muchas veces se sentía poco digna de la casa a la que pertenecía. Nunca se veía como un miembro legítimo de Gryffindor, y no sentía que respetara los valores de aquella casa.

-Kimberly... -Remus bajó más su voz, mirándola con precaución. -Mi abuela es una persona muy anciana, y está enferma. No es tan fácil presentarle nuevas personas. Y piensa que para mí es...muy doloroso y muy incómodo hablar del tema.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, Remus. Lo que es importante para ti lo es para mí. Y si te duele, yo debo ser capaz de ayudarte a pasar por el mal momento. ¿No lo crees? Para eso están los amigos. Vamos...no me hagas fama de mala amiga que no sabe cómo ayudar -sonrió débilmente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. -Remus...sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Para cualquier cosa, siempre voy a estar. Y nunca, nunca jamás...te voy a juzgar.

El rubio bajó su mirada color miel y asintió, anotando lo último que la profesora había dicho. Suspiró y le respondió en un susurro, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti, boba.

_Si yo soy boba, t__ú eres un mentiroso de mierda..._

-¿Pero...?

-Es solo que es difícil abordar ciertos temas. Por favor, Kim...

La joven acomodó su cabello de modo a que tapara su rostro, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella conversación había terminado allí. Sin decir una sola palabra más, arrastró su silla alejándose de él y abrió su cuaderno, comenzando a escribir lo primero que se le ocurría, esforzándose en no dejarlo leer lo que escribía. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la sonrisa burlona de Remus y resopló enfadada.

-Si estás haciendo eso para darme más curiosidad o enfadarme...no está funcionando.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Lupin? -Kim giró su rostro, mirándolo fijamente y regañándolo en un susurro. -El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¡Merodeador tenías que ser! Simplemente...sentí el enorme deseo de escribir una escena donde un rubio hueco que no confía en las personas que lo quieren termina arrollado por una manada de hipogrifos descarriados.

Remus siguió sonriendo, sin dejar de tomar nota.

-De acuerdo... Supongo que el rubio hueco se lo merecía.

Kim le hizo una mueca, enfadada, cerrando su cuaderno y dejándolo caer sobre su mochila que se hallaba en el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, pero no logró mantenerse quieta y callada por más de diez segundos.

-¿Cómo la escuchas? -le susurró a Remus en tono de reproche. -¡Es aburrido! Además, el día en que quiera hacerme animaga no lo voy a hacer sola, no tengo planes de suicidarme ni soy tan estúpida.

El rubio alzó sus cejas, mirándola con incredulidad antes de reír por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Merlín...

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-Es solo que... Es imposible aburrirme cuando tú estás conmigo, Kim...

Ella se quedó de piedra, mirándolo fijamente, procesando aquellas palabras y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no ruborizarse ni por adoptar una expresión de orgullo o una sonrisa de enamorada.

-¿Qu...? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, frunciendo los labios, sintiendo los nervios invadir su cuerpo.

-Eres la persona a la que siempre le sucede algo... Ya sea que te equivoques con los ingredientes durante tu MHB de Pociones y hagas explotar el caldero quemándole todo el cabello al examinador...o que le insinúes muy directamente a nuestro profesor de Defensa que lo consideras increíblemente guapo o que te ofendas por cualquier comentario...

-¡Yo no me ofendo por cualquier comentario!

-O'Connor, la estoy viendo discutir con el señor Lupin hace diez minutos -interrumpió la profesora, taladrándola con su severa mirada.

Kim alzó ambas manos en señal de disculpa, y apenas la profesora siguió hablando, volvió a dirigirse a su amigo.

-Que yo no me ofendo por cualquier cosa. Ustedes son los insensibles que se divierten a costa mía. ¡No es mi culpa si...!

-¡O'Connor! ¿Quiere explicarme que es tan grave que no puede cerrar la boca?

-¡Pero profesora..!

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Es que...tengo una buena razón para discutir con él!

Remus bajó la mirada, apoyando su mano sobre su frente y negando con la cabeza. No podía creer que ella fuera a hacer aquello. Detrás de él, oía los comentarios y las risas de Sirius y de James y se atrevió a alzar la mirada para ver el impasible rostro de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues...Remus está dañando severamente mi auto estima.

-Dime por favor que ella no está diciendo eso -murmuró Emily a Lily, tomándola con fuerza por la mano mientras que con la otra se oculta el rostro.

-Pues eso sí que es una tragedia, O'Connor.

-No, en serio. Se burla de mí por ser un poco torpe y distraída, ¿pero qué culpa tengo yo de eso, sinceramente?

La profesora McGonagall suspiró, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos durante un instante, antes de dirigir sus feroces ojos al rostro de la joven castaña.

-¿Sabe, O'Connor? Tiene toda la razón.

-No, profesora, usted no entien... ¿Qué yo que? -Kim alzó sus cejas, mientras Remus miraba a la profesora McGonagall con precaución.

-Por supuesto. Es más, puede ir a ver al señor Filch para contarle todos sus problemas de auto estima. Seguro que él encontrará una forma de solucionarlo.

-Me debes diez sickles -susurró Sirius con picardía. -Te dije que la iba a castigar.

-Pero...

-Y por favor, intente no tropezarse nuevamente con la alfombra del segundo piso. Creo que Madame Pomfrey va a terminar por renunciar si debe volver a revisarle el tobillo.

-¡Profesora! -la voz de Kim subió de un tono, sorprendida por aquel comentario mientras la mitad de la clase reía en voz baja. -¿Usted también?

-O'Connor, tiene diez segundos para salir de mi clase.

Kim refunfuñó algo incomprensible, tomando su mochila sin cuidado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, haciendo una mueca imitando a la profesora sin que ella la viera, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que la única solución va a ser transformarla en un escritorio, profesora.

-¿Potter, quiere asegurarse de que la señorita O'Connor llegue sana y salva al despacho del señor Filch?

-No, profesora. Si voy, no sé si volveré vivo.

La mujer se acomodó sus anteojos, inspirando profundamente, intentando recuperar la paciencia antes de seguir con su clase.

La castaña refunfuñó tras salir de la clase, sentándose detrás de la estatua que se encontraba cerca del aula en el cual se desarrollaba la clase de transformaciones. No había modo en el que iría a decirle a Filch que debía castigarla.

_Viejo tarado_, pensó la joven, haciendo una mueca imitando a la profesora. _Si voy a verlo seguramente va a intentar colgarme por los tobillos de la torre de astronomía. Viejo amargo. Seguro que sigue siendo virgen y por eso es tan malhumorado. _

Kim no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en el celador, ya que en aquel momento se oyó en el pasillo el timbre que marcaba el final de la primer hora de la mañana. Se incorporó mientras veía a sus amigas salir, quienes le dedicaron una mirada de reprobación, aunque Kim pudo ver que Emily intentaba no sonreír. Se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Remus salía para encontrarla.

-Eres realmente increíble, Kimberly. ¿No tendrías que ir a ver a Filch?

-Tengo tiempo, Lupin. Dos horas libres antes del almuerzo, mientras todos ustedes estarán cortando hígados de rata y ojos de murciélago para preparar pociones que nunca en mi vida beberé -murmuró con una mueca de asco. -Mi vida es genial. Bueno, comparada con la de otras personas...

-¿Otras personas? ¿Cómo quienes?

-Um... ¿En este momento? -Kim frunció sus labios, mirando hacia delante, donde Emily y Lily bajaban las escaleras. -Emily, por ejemplo. Su padre le escribió anoche, oyó lo del rumor... Tuvo suerte de que no le haya mandado un vociferador.

-Pero Emily no se veía mal esta mañana...

-Lo sabe ocultar -se encogió de hombros Kim, con una triste sonrisa. -Este rumor fue una mierda.

-Y va a seguir empeorando. Hoy oí a unas niñas de segundo o de tercero hablando en el vestíbulo sobre el aborto de Emily Lewis -susurró Remus, negando con la cabeza. -¿Bajas conmigo? De todos modos, tienes que ir a la oficina de Filch.

Kim asintió, tomando con una de sus manos la correa de su mochila mientras llevaba su otra mano al bolsillo de su túnica, pensativa. Comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo, mordiéndose la lengua, con esa pregunta que había estado revoloteando en su mente desde hacía varios días, pero sin haber encontrado aún el momento oportuno para preguntar. O mejor dicho, el mejor momento para atreverse a preguntar.

-Oye, rubio bobo... -murmuró, sin mirarlo. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Realmente tienes que preguntarme? ¿A este punto ha llegado nuestra amistad, Kimberly? Me siento ofendido... -murmuró Remus, sonriéndole burlonamente.

_Idiota, no me hagas bromas que voy a echarme para atr__ás...como siempre._

Kim imitó una sonrisa, haciendo una mueca, antes de golpearlo en el brazo.

-No, quería preguntarte... Últimamente te vi hablando con... -inspiró profundamente, intentando no acobardarse. -Vanessa Clarkson. La prefecta de Séptimo. ¿Hay algo entre...tú y ella?

Ya estaba hecho. Las palabras habían salido de sus labios, y por más que Kim deseara que Remus había entendido mal, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. No lo miró, caminando con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si aquello nunca hubiese sido importante. Como si no lo fuera.

-¿Vanessa? Pues... Sirius intentó arreglarme una cita con ella.

-¿Y...lo logró?

-Nos vimos el sábado pasado -Remus se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto. -Es simpática. No sé si es mi tipo, pero... Supongo que veré qué sucede.

-Estás bromeando... Una chica así es el tipo de cualquiera. Es muy bonita. La odio, yo quiero ese cabello.

_Si, pero no es el __único motivo por el cual la odias..._

Kim puso los ojos en blanco, mordiéndose la lengua. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en no demostrar que esas simples palabras, que esa corta respuesta le había dolido. Lo último que deseaba era aquello. Había intentado sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre se había acobardado. Sabía que Remus le diría que no, era obvio. Y si aquello sucedía, arruinaría su amistad. Y prefería seguir sufriendo en silencio antes que eso.

-¿Y tú, Kim?

La pregunta de Remus quedó inconclusa, sin respuesta alguna, ya que mientras llegaban al vestíbulo, Chloe quien lo había estado esperando se colocó frente a él y lo tomó por el brazo, mirándolo casi con precaución, temblando ligeramente.

-¿Estás bien, Clo? -murmuró Kim, viendo la expresión de su amiga.

-Remus... Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

El rubio posó sus ojos miel sobre ella, asintiendo con precaución mientras Chloe inspiraba profundamente, abriendo su boca.

Sirius salió del aula de Pociones con las manos en los bolsillos. Todos sus compañeros se dirigían de las mazmorras hacia el Gran Comedor, pero el pelinegro no siguió aquel camino. Sin siquiera mirar hacia donde todos se dirigían, se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia las escaleras del hall de entrada. Estaba llegando al primer piso cuando oyó como alguien lo llamaba y se giró, mientras Remus subía los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarlo. Al pie de la escalera, James observaba a su amigo extrañado y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-Canuto... Debes hacer algo con Lara Bloom.

-¿Por qué rayos haría eso, Lunático? -Sirius alzó las cejas, sin comprender. -Hasta donde sabía, nosotros dos habíamos terminado. Hubiera preferido mantener con ella una relación de sexo casual, pero se niega.

-No, no hablo de eso. Ella fue quien comenzó el rumor, Sirius.

Sirius le sostuvo la mirada, antes de fruncir el ceño y darse media vuelta para seguir subiendo.

-Ni siquiera me importa, Lunático.

-Tiene que importarte. Chloe vino a verme cuando estaba con Kim y me lo dijo. La oyó hablando de su "primer victoria", y que ahora sólo faltabas tú. Emily fue el primer blanco. Tú eres el segundo. Dentro de un par de días, cuando los rumores sobre Emily no puedan seguir empeorando, va a iniciar otros sobre ti. Y no sé qué otra cosa tiene planeada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué va a decir? ¿Que me aliso el cabello con Pociones? ¿Que estoy embarazado porque soy una mujer disfrazado de hombre? Te preocupas demasiado. Es sólo Lara Bloom.

James se acercó tras oír todo lo que Remus había dicho y miró a su amigo fijamente a través de sus anteojos redondos.

-Canuto... ¿De verdad no vas a hacer nada al respecto?

-No me importa Lara Bloom, Cornamenta. Por mí, puede tirarse al lago en enero desnuda. No me importa.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que eres orgulloso. Y si Lara Bloom lanza un rumor antes que ti, tú pierdes. Pero si tú lo haces antes que ella, nadie va a darle demasiada importancia cuando se quiera vengar porque van a estar muy ocupados hablando de ella. Y ahí tu ganas.

-Eres un idiota... -se rió Sirius por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza y corriendo la mirada, pensativo. -Vale, me convenciste. Voy a hacerla querer tirarse desnuda al lago. ¿Contento?

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Quién es tu papi?

Remus cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras Sirius alzaba sus cejas, intentando contener una sonrisa burlona.

-Vale. Cornamenta, no vuelvas a decir eso. Es bizarro.

-Creo que sólo te alienta a hacer esto para poder contar chismes sin sentirse culpable.

-Bueno, eso y el poder ver a una persona sufrir lentamente -añadió James. -Hogwarts está muy aburrido este año. Aún no tuve la posibilidad de agrandarle la cabeza a nadie. O al menos transformar el pantalón de Quejicus en una minifalda cuando esté entrando al comedor, enfrente de todos. No pido milagros, pero algo debe suceder -el joven volvió a alborotar su cabello, percatándose de la fría y severa mirada de Remus pero sin prestándole demasiada atención. -Ya, Lunático... No me mires así.

-¿Nunca vas a detenerte, James? Hay un límite.

-Ya... Sé que temes que si lo hago caminar en minifalda todos se den cuenta de que no puedes quitarle la mirada de encima. ¡Pero no te preocupes! A nadie se le ocurrirá pensar que una cosa así te gusta.

James se encogió de hombros ocultando una divertida sonrisa mientras Sirius reía tapándose la boca con una mano, viendo la severa mirada del rubio sobre su amigo.

-No me pareció muy divertido, Cornamenta.

-No, a mí tampoco... Si al menos eligieras a un tipo con mejores piernas... ¿Pero Quejicus? Caíste muy bajo...

-Maduren.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, oyendo la risa de Sirius a su lado y siguió caminando sin prestarles mucha más atención.

Lara salió despreocupada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, dándole forma con sus dedos a sus húmedos rizos dorados. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus finos labios, sabiendo todo lo que ocurriría aquel día. Varios días habían pasado desde que el rumor sobre Emily se había oído en todo el colegio, y ahora tenía que continuar. Ya tenía en su mente la base del rumor con el que humillaría a Sirius del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho al terminar con ella de aquel modo. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Sólo diría lo mínimo, y dejaría que se corriera la voz, tal como había pasado con el rumor sobre Emily. Un par de días de espera como máximo, y Sirius sería el hazmerreír del colegio. Casi podía saborear su humillación y su desesperación cuando el nombre de Sirius Black perdiera su honor.

-¡Lara!

La rubia dio media vuelta al oír cómo la llamaban y sonrió seductoramente mientras un alto joven de cabello castaño caoba se le acercaba, sin sonreír.

-Hola, Joe... Estás excesivamente atractivo hoy. No debería ser legal... -se mordió el labio, tomándolo por la corbata y atrayéndolo hacia ella. -Pero... estoy un poco apurada ahora. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos durante la hora del almuerzo, guapo?

-No, no me parece. Tengo que hablar contigo, y ahora -se soltó de ella, mirándola con severidad. -No puedo creer que no me dijeras que padeces del mal de Golub, Lara.

La rubia lo miró fijamente, con incredulidad.

-¿El mal de Golub? Joe, yo no padezco una enfermedad de transmisión sex...

-No te hagas la idiota. No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras. Tienes úlceras internas que son contagiosas, que no presentan síntomas hasta un mes y medio después de tener relaciones y que pueden causar esterilidad o en mi caso, una grave disfunción eréctil incorregible. Y no me lo dijiste. Eres increíble.

-Joe, no sé donde escuchaste eso pero... Yo no tengo ningún problema.

-De verdad no puedo creerlo. Eres una zorra. Ahora tengo que irme a San Mungo para saber si me contagiaste o no. Tuve que escribirle a mi madre para que me autorizara. ¡A mi madre! Explicándole que debo dejar el colegio porque tuve relaciones con una persona infectada con el mal de Golub. Y no estaría en esta situación si no fuera por ti. Muchas gracias.

-¿Qu...? No, espera... ¡Joe! ¿Dónde oíste eso?

Pero el joven se dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, dejando a Lara sola en medio del pasillo.

-¿Creen que es verdad lo de Lara Bloom? ¿Que tiene el mal de Golub?

Lily se sirvió una taza de café la mañana siguiente, mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw con aspecto preocupado. Emily se encogió de hombros, untando una tostada mientras Kim resoplaba llenando nuevamente su copa con jugo de naranjas.

-Por mí que se muera. Y con la cantidad de tipos que se tiró, seguramente tiene hasta el síndrome de Finagle.

-Por lo que oí, lo tiene hace bastante e intentó convencer a varios chicos de no tomar las pociones para prevenir enfermedades, diciéndoles que ella estaba muy bien -continuó la pelirroja. -Tiene que ser un rumor. No puede ser tan retorcida.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Lils... La maldad nunca muere -se encogió de hombros Kim. -Y hablando de rumores... ¿Ya le respondiste a tu papá, Emily?

-Si... Luego de que me escribió que cenó con el ministro y los jefes de los principales departamentos, y al parecer la hija del ministro le contó sobre los...rumores. Y da igual quien los inició, siempre es mi culpa.

Lily suspiró, tomándola por la mano y sonriéndole débilmente.

-Ya pasará, cielo. Ya lo verás. Te lo prometo. Tu padre no puede culparte por esto. Solo... está enfadado por el apellido. Pero cuando entienda que es un rumor, que son cosas que pasan en un colegio de este tipo... se le pasará. ¿Si?

Emily asintió, sonriendo tristemente mientras Kim suspiraba, girando la mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde los cuatro merodeadores entraban. Sus ojos avellana se posaron inmediatamente en Remus, quien en aquel momento se veía más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal. La joven bajó la mirada al recordar que la noche siguiente era luna llena y se sobresaltó al oír la suave voz de Lily frente a ella.

-Aún me pregunto qué será lo que le pasará a Remus para ponerse así cada tanto...

-¿Qué? Nada, está bien. Lo conoces. Sabes que cuando se acerca el período en el que debe visitar a su abuela se estresa mucho y eso lo pone mal, físicamente... -mintió Kim, alzando nuevamente la mirada. -¡Miren! Lara Bloom está yéndose del comedor... se va a chocar con Sirius... se va a chocar... Y cruzan sus miradas... El tiempo se congela a su alrededor... Ninguno puede apartar la mirada del otro... y entonces Lara se arroja sobre Sirius y le arranca la peluca. Y Sirius la golpea en la cara y se le cae la nariz falsa...

Lily y Emily intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, y la castaña tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja de su amiga, acercándolo y oliéndolo extrañada.

-Creo que la han envenenado, Lils...

-Sobrevivirá. Quiero ver qué sucede allá... -la pelirroja se giró, mirando fijamente hacia donde Lara y Sirius estaban de pie, en la entrada del comedor.

Junto a la puerta del comedor, Sirius alzó sus cejas con una maliciosa pero disimulada sonrisa. Peter miró la escena boquiabierto un segundo, antes de que James lo tomara por el brazo y lo empujara suavemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Lara lo miró fijamente a sus ojos grises, intentando adivinar el porqué de aquella sonrisa.

-Hola, Lara. Te ves bien... Qué pena que tengas todas esas cosas adentro... Tengo formas de protegerme, pero... me da un poco de asco, a decir verdad...

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos.

-Fuiste tú, Sirius... No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad te crees mejor que yo?

-Pues...no lo creo, lo soy. Pero no sé de qué me hablas. No sé que supones que hice...

Sirius se encogió de hombros con inocencia y Lara abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, incrédula.

-Fuiste tú. Eres increíble. ¿Cómo pudiste...?

-Lara. No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices. Pero en un hipotético caso en el que me acusas de algo que no hice....sólo te diría, hipotéticamente hablando, claro está... que tengas más cuidado a la hora de tramar tus planes macabros. No todas las rubias del planeta son huecas y vengativas. Piénsalo.

Sirius le palmeó el hombro, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigos, victorioso, dejando a la Ravenclaw de pie junto a la puerta, procesando toda aquella información.

_Chloe..._


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-En serio, Lily... Si mis notas en Defensa no mejoran, mi padre va a matarme.

Emily guardó su examen en su mochila tras oír el timbre que anunciaba el final de la última clase del día. La pelirroja le sonrió débilmente por un instante antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado, mirando su examen y guardándolo prolijamente en una fina carpeta.

-Intenta no afligirte demasiado... -murmuró Kim, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a sus dos amigas junto a Chloe. -Si hasta Remus no aprobó, y es la mejor persona que conozco en Defensa... ¡Hasta Chloe tuvo una I!

-¿Eso tiene que hacernos sentir mejor? -Emily alzó sus cejas mientras las cuatro salían del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -Michael nos está matando.

-Vamos, relájate. Piensa que faltan... -Kim entrecerró sus ojos, pensando. -Tres semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Si, y luego llegarán dos semanas en los que tendremos mucha tarea -Chloe puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

-Y luego dicen que Brandon es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido -susurró Lily, mirando a Kim con reproche. -Se la pasa bromeando, las notas son una masacre y las tareas son larguísimas e imposibles.

-Por suerte en Hogwarts los profesores sólo duran un año... ¿no?

Las cuatro jóvenes oyeron aquella voz grave y se quedaron congeladas. Emily cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras Lily se mordía la lengua, atreviéndose a girar para enfrentar al profesor.

-Pr... Eh... Michael, yo... -balbuceó Lily, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Señoritas... ¿Podrían dejarme un segundo a solas con Lily? No te preocupes, Chloe -dijo, viendo la expresión en el rostro de la Ravenclaw. -No voy a asesinar a nadie. Vamos. Estoy seguro de que Kimberly muere por jugar a una pelea de bolas de nieve en los jardines, o algo por el estilo.

Lily sintió cómo su frecuencia cardíaca aumentaba con violencia. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida como para decir aquello frente a su profesor. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Sintió cómo sus amigas asentían con la cabeza y tragó con fuerza, dando un paso hacia delante, enfrentándose al profesor.

-Bien. Lily, ven conmigo. Vamos a mi despacho un momento.

La pelirroja asintió, mientras Michael daba media vuelta y volvía a entrar al aula. Posó sus ojos verdes en sus amigas quienes le sonrieron débilmente, y casi sintió cómo perdía la estabilidad en sus piernas.

-¿Le...decimos a James que piensas que tiene un buen cuerpo? -se aventuró Kim, pero Emily la golpeó en el brazo y Chloe la fulminó con la mirada.

-Kim, no es gracioso. Pero si Lily no regresa quizás podríamos decirle a Remus que tiene un cuerpo genial.

-¡Qué buena idea, Clo-Clo! ¡O quizás podríamos decirle a Bernie en nombre de Lily que tiene un trasero increíble!

Chloe abrió su boca, incrédula antes de fruncir los labios enfadada y golpear a Kim en el hombro.

-¡Kimberly!

-¡Chloe!

-Chicas, no necesito esto ahora -les susurró Lily con reproche, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Por Merlín! -Michael asomó la cabeza, mirándolas incrédulo. -No creí que las mujeres fueran peores que los hombres. ¿Ustedes de verdad pasan su tiempo hablando de los traseros de los chicos? Creo que voy a tener que cuidarme cuando me dé la vuelta. Ahora, Lily.

Chasqueó sus dedos, indicándole que debía pasar y la pelirroja hizo un puchero pateando suavemente el suelo antes de avanzar hacia el aula. Vio cómo Michael caminaba hacia el fondo y subía las escaleras que llevaban a su despacho. La joven inspiró profundamente, armándose de valor. Debía asumir la responsabilidad por sus actos. Le había faltado el respeto a un profesor, y ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en cuál podría ser el castigo que Michael le infligiría.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, oyendo el crujido de cada escalón de madera por su peso, y entró al oscuro despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Michael sacó su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica y la agitó suavemente para quitar la escarcha que tapaba algunas ventanas, devolviéndole así luz al despacho. Lily se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del profesor, observando a su alrededor. No pudo evitar alzar sus cejas con incredulidad al ver detrás de la puerta un póster de los Tutshill Tornados.

-Asumiré por tu expresión que no eres una gran fan del Quidditch.

-Para nada.

-A partir de aquí asumiré que la victoria del equipo de Gryffindor contra Slytherin este sábado no te importó mucho.

-Tienes toda la razón.

La pelirroja asintió, mirando con disimulo las paredes del despacho. Había muchísimas estanterías, llenas de libros de todo tipo de magia pero también de muchísimos discos de música, algunos de ellos muggles, por lo que Lily pudo ver. En el otro extremo, había dos tocadiscos, uno de ellos muy pequeño y muggle.

-Debo admitir que fue divertido cuando luego de su octavo tanto, James se abrió la túnica para mostrar esa camiseta.

-Pues a mí no me pareció muy divertido el "Déjame encestar contigo, Evans".

-Al menos es original.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando. Michael alzó las cejas, mirándola fijamente como si intentara adivinar lo que pensaba la Gryffindor en aquel momento.

-Voy a ir al grano, Lily. Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que comenzaron las clases, y... Obviamente no te gusto para nada como profesor. Son cosas que suceden, si yo solía ser el principal opositor de la mitad de los profesores cuando tenía tu edad... Pero quiero explicarte un par de cosas. Bromeo, porque eso llama la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos. Podría dar una clase estricta sin ninguna pausa donde se trabaje la hora entera sin parar, como las de la profesora McGonagall... pero tú y yo sabemos que nadie me oiría por más de diez minutos, a excepción de unos pocos. Entonces mi objetivo es lograr ser escuchado. Que tú tengas el nivel de madurez de una persona adulta no quiere decir que el resto de tus compañeros sea así. Con respecto a las notas, yo los corrijo con la misma exigencia con las que los corregirán en los EXTASIS. Es para comenzar a prepararlos desde ahora a lo que verán el año próximo. Para que sepan a qué nivel serán evaluados. Y claro, el que se esfuerce en mejorar llegará al EXTASIS mucho más preparado que al que no le importó. Y con respecto a las tareas... estás en el colegio, Lily. Ya dije que mis clases serán principalmente prácticas y que la teoría la trabajarán por su cuenta. Te recuerdo que el EXTASIS cuenta con una parte teórica y no son puras preguntas como los TIMO's. Deberán desarrollar extensamente principios de ciertas técnicas de defensa, por ejemplo. O pueden pedirte que escribas en cuarenta minutos un ensayo sobre ciertas características de criaturas, o de maldiciones, objetos peligrosos... ¿Quién sabe? Usa tu imaginación. Y en el examen, no tendrás libros para orientarte. No voy a disculparme por mis métodos de enseñanza. Porque por más que hayas obtenido un Insuficiente, podemos mantener una charla sobre las maldiciones imperdonables y tú sabrías qué decir perfectamente.

-Pues... -Lily inspiró con dificultad, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, sintiendo sus manos temblar. -Creo que yo te debo una disculpa, Michael...

-Disculpas aceptadas, Lily. No tienes que tener tanto miedo. Debajo de las escamas, los profesores somos seres humanos. Igual que tú. Y todos podemos cometer errores. Está bien.

-Ya lo sé.

Lily suspiró, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del hombre sobre ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Lily? -la pelirroja se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. -¿Cuál es tu boggart?

-¿Mi...boggart, Michael? Pues... no... No lo sé. Nunca me enfrenté a uno.

El profesor alzó sus cejas, incrédulo, sin apartar sus brillantes ojos azules de la joven.

-¿Cómo que nunca te enfrentaste a uno?

-Pues... no lo hice. Vemos las criaturas oscuras en tercer año, ¿cierto? Y nuestra profesora de tercero, la señora Russet simplemente no...

-¿De verdad nunca los hizo enfrentar un boggart? Genial. Ya sé cómo hacer para que vuelvas a insultar mis métodos de enseñanza. Será una clase divertida...

Lily alzó sus cejas, sonriendo débilmente mientras se enderezaba para incorporarse.

-Bueno, Michael... Yo debo irme.

-Dado que no ha habido muy buenos rumores en Hogwarts desde que se decía que Lara Bloom tenía tentáculos en el útero... Podrías correr la voz entre los alumnos de sexto año y decir que para el martes a todos les conviene leer el capítulo cinco del libro. Quizás haya una pequeña evaluación sorpresa. O no. ¿Quién sabe?

Lily asintió, sonriendo débilmente y acomodando la silla tras ponerse de pie. Al darse media vuelta, no pudo evitar ver sobre una de las estanterías una fotografía de una mujer joven muy hermosa, de largo cabello oscuro que miraba fijamente hacia donde Michael estaba sentado, apoyándose contra el marco de la fotografía. El profesor, quien había comenzado a hojear un libro, alzó la mirada al ver a la joven de pie mirando la fotografía con curiosidad. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Michael tenía novia? No parecía la clase de tipo que se enseriaba, y menos a larga distancia.

-¿Pasa algo, Lily?

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Yo... Sólo mirab... N-Nada.

La pelirroja sacudió suavemente su cabeza, avanzando hacia la puerta y abriéndola, antes de salir del despacho y bajar las escaleras.

Chloe tenía sus ojos fijos en la hoja blanca que dibujaba, sentada junto a Kim quien escribía lentamente una carta para sus padres. Emily había ido a buscar a Madame Pince para que ésta la ayudara a buscar un libro para su tarea de Pociones. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, y Chloe aprovechó aquel momento para decirle a su amiga lo que tenia en la cabeza desde la noche anterior.

-Kim... -susurró, alzando la mirada de su dibujo. -Anoche...entré a mi habitación. Y vi a Lara Bloom buscando algo en mi baúl. Y le pregunté qué necesitaba se quedó un segundo en silencio y luego me enfrentó... y me dijo... que sabe que yo le conté todo a Sirius. Y que un simple rumor no bastaría para que se las pagara. Básicamente, que la venganza sería terrible y que me esperara lo peor. Pero no sé si asustarme o no. Es decir... Pasaron casi dos meses desde que sucedió lo del rumor. ¿No es un poco tarde? ¿Por qué tardaría tanto?

-Quizás ese es el tiempo que tardó en pensar alguna venganza original...

Chloe se rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Quizás... A lo mejor quería esperar el tiempo suficiente para que todos se olvidaran de todo. Dudo que comience un rumor, pero... Me está matando la intriga. No quiero arriesgarme a despertar un día sin cabello o con el rostro lleno de tentáculos.

-Um... En tu lugar me iría a dormir a la sala común...

-No es tan mala idea, a decir verdad.

Kim sonrió mientras Emily volvía con un enorme libro de Pociones en sus manos. La joven se sentó, comenzando a pasar las páginas del libro, buscando el capítulo que necesitaba sobre antídotos. En aquel momento, Lily entró a la biblioteca y dejó su mochila junto a sus amigas, suspirando.

-Veo que sigues viva... -Chloe sonrió débilmente.

-No por mucho tiempo. Quizás haya examen sorpresa el martes -resopló. -¿Alguna tiene el libro de Defensa? Quiero comenzar a estudiar.

Al ver cómo sus amigas negaban con la cabeza, la pelirroja se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la biblioteca, buscando la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Apoyó sus delgadas manos contra el borde de una de las estanterías, mirando con atención los títulos de todos los libros, buscando algún ejemplar de _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible_, tamborileando sus manos contra la madera. Tras buscar unos instantes, vio un libro cuyo titulo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y lo tomó entre sus manos, sacándolo de allí. Al quitarlo, la joven se sobresaltó al ver del otro lado de la estantería unos ojos chocolate que la miraban fijamente.

-¡Ay! ¡Potter!

Lily guardó el libro, llevándose una mano al pecho. Sólo un segundo más tarde, James asomó su cabeza y se acercó a ella, sonriéndose y despeinándose el alborotado cabello. La joven lo fulminó con su mirada, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y apoyándose contra la biblioteca de madera.

-Disculpa, Evans... Perdí mi ejemplar de _Diez formas de llegar al corazón de una pelirroja_. ¿Me quieres ayudar a encontrarlo?

Lily posó sus grandes ojos verdes sobre él, mirándolo fijamente sin rastros de diversión en su rostro.

-Creo que estás un poco perdido, Potter. La biblioteca es para gente culta, con cierta inteligencia. Gente que sabe leer.

-¡Auch! Qué agresiva estás hoy, Evans. ¿Ya te dije que te hace ver muy atractiva?

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en la biblioteca, Potter? Está un poco fuera de tu territorio.

-Pues... -James pasó su índice por uno de los libros, mirando el polvo que había quedado sobre su piel sin darle mucha importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. -Oí que había una vacante en tu corazón. Quería audicionar para el puesto.

-¿Me viste cara de aro de Quidditch, Potter?

-Nunca me respondiste cuando te pregunté si querías encestar conmigo.

-Eres un degenerado, Potter. No puedo creer que lo insinúes siquiera. La última cosa que obtendrás de mí es sexo.

-¿Quién dijo algo de sexo, Evans? Por favor. Qué degenerada eres.

James no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, mientras Lily entrecerraba sus ojos, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Eres tan...

-¿Encantador? ¿Seductor? ¿Irresistible?

El joven posó sobre ella sus brillantes ojos color chocolate, acercándose lentamente sin poder contener una pícara sonrisa. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios y dando media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse del cazador quien ahogó una risa y la siguió.

-Tú avísame cuando acierte. ¿Interesante? ¿Cautivante? ¿Adorable? ¿Delicioso?

-Desagradable -interrumpió la pelirroja, sin dejar de caminar.

-Me interrumpiste en delicioso. ¿Esa palabra usas para describirme?

-No, su antónimo.

James no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, corriendo unos pocos metros para colocarse frente a Lily, bloqueándole el paso. La prefecta tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, armándose de paciencia.

-No eres tan mala como intentas aparentar, Evans. ¿Lo sabías?

-Y tú no eres tan genial como intentas aparentar, Potter. ¿Lo sabías?

Lily lo fulminó nuevamente con la mirada y tras verlo por el rabillo del ojo, estiró su brazo para tomar un libro de una estantería y se lo tendió a James sin ninguna suavidad, golpeándolo en el pecho con él y girándose, volviendo con sus amigas. James alzó las cejas y se sonrió, viendo en sus manos un ejemplar de _Doce Maneras Infalibles de Encantar a las Brujas_.

-¿No es un poco tarde para hacer tarea?

Dalia se sentó a los pies de Chloe en la casi vacía sala común de Ravenclaw, mientras ataba sus rizos negros en una coleta. Chloe le sonrió débilmente, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa de madera y guardando el pergamino entre las hojas de su libro de Herbología, frotándose los ojos por el cansancio y por el esfuerzo de trabajar con poca luz.

-Espera a llegar a sexto. Ya verás que nunca es tarde para hacer tarea -la joven resopló, pasando una mano por su corto cabello rubio y cerrando sus ojos, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Te ves cansada. ¿Por qué no subes a acostarte?

-Um... No, no me apetece mucho ir a mi habitación.

Dalia alzó sus cejas, cruzándose de piernas sobre el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la mesa en la cual Chloe había estado trabajando.

-¿Has hablado con mi hermano últimamente?

Chloe suspiró, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Aquel tema la ponía tan incómoda, sobretodo si debía hablarlo con Dalia.

-No te preocupes. Ya sabes que no le diré nada -la tranquilizó la morocha, sonriéndole débilmente.

-Aún no puedo creer que tú lo sepas. Eres su hermana.

Dalia sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras Chloe se mordía la lengua para no hablar más. Aún no podía olvidar la noche de Halloween, casi un mes atrás, cuando Dalia Lewis se había acercado a ella durante el banquete y le había preguntado si ella estaba detrás de su hermano. La pregunta la había sorprendido tanto que no había sido capaz de reaccionar correctamente, y su rostro sonrojado y su enorme titubeo sólo le habían confirmado a la joven Ravenclaw la verdad.

-Jamás me creí capaz de preguntártelo de aquel modo tan brusco -murmuró Dalia, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Chloe en aquel momento. -Pero... Supuse que si te lo preguntaba directamente, sin rodeos...sabría la verdad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -le preguntó Chloe, sin poder evitar sentirse inmensamente incómoda al abordar el tema de Bernard. -¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Dalia se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, y miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca de ellas. La joven se incorporó lentamente, arrodillándose sobre la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro a Chloe, haciéndole ver cuánto la joven necesitaba hablar de aquello con alguien.

-¿Me juras que no se lo dices a nadie? ¡A nadie!

Chloe la miró fijamente clavando sus claros ojos castaños sobre Dalia, y asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

-Si, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Vale... ¡Merlín! -susurró Dalia, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. -Si mi hermano se entera... Me gusta su...mejor amigo.

-¿Edward B...?

-¡Shh! -Dalia miró a los costados, nerviosa. -¡Si, él!

La rubia abrió sus labios para responder pero oyó su nombre y se giró para ver a Alice bajando las escaleras.

-¿Si, Alice? ¿Qué sucede?

-Lamento interrumpir. ¿Sigues decidida a dormir aquí? -Chloe asintió una sola vez mientras Dalia alzaba sus cejas, sorprendida. -Bueno, te traje las cartas de tus padres y algunas cosas... íntimas más. Cuando salí de la ducha Lara seguía husmeando en tu baúl. Quién sabe lo que una mente rubia retorcida puede hacer con toda la privacidad que guardas aquí -murmuró, alzando las cosas que tenía en su mano.

-¿Lara Bloom? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Dalia la miró fijamente, pero Chloe negó con la cabeza, observando la ahora vacía sala común. Casi todos habían subido a sus habitaciones, y sólo el fuego en la chimenea alumbraba la oscura sala, ya que todas las velas se habían consumido.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Oh... Vale. Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos mañana, Clo.

Alice observó a la joven ponerse de pie y dejó las cosas de Chloe sobre la mesa.

-¿Segura de esto?

-Por un par de días...si.

Alice asintió, sin mostrarse de acuerdo con la decisión de Chloe quien le sonrió débilmente para infundirle ánimos mientras la observaba alejarse dirigirse a las escaleras. La joven esperó a oír el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y se puso de pie, sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer una manta. Se recostó suavemente sobre un sillón y se cubrió con la manta, suspirando. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, que estuviera siguiendo el consejo que en broma Kim le había dado. Aquello era una locura. Pero sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara lejos de Lara Bloom, mejor. Aferró la manta contra su cuerpo, girándose para mirar el techo de la sala y tras contemplar las estrellas pintadas allí por unos instantes, suspiró tristemente y cerró los ojos.

Chloe se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, fracasando en lograr relajarse de algún modo u otro, y apenas prestó atención al oír el sonido de pasos acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba recostada.

-¡Ay!

La joven Ravenclaw se sobresaltó y gritó asustada al sentir súbitamente cómo algo pesado caía sobre ella. Oyó un golpe seco y se incorporó, buscando su varita, extendiéndola hacia delante iluminando la casi a oscuras sala.

-¿Chloe?

-¡B-Bernard!

La incredulidad y la sorpresa invadieron el rostro de la joven al verlo, iluminado por la luz de su varita en el suelo, frotándose las manos y poniéndose de pie lentamente, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Por Merlín. Me senté encima tuyo, lo siento... Pero Chloe, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo ahí? -alzó sus cejas, mirándola con incredulidad. -¿Estás durmiendo aquí?

-Es...muy... ¿Cuál es la palabra?

-¿Complicado de explicar ahora? -se aventuró Bernie, sentándose a su lado. Chloe dudó un instante, y luego asintió con timidez. -Intentaré no tomármelo personal, Scarf.

-¿Personal?

Chloe alzó sus cejas, mirándolo fijamente.

-Era una broma, Chloe. Que...obviamente me salió mal. Era una forma de hacerme la víctima porque no me lo querías contar...aunque debería dejarle a James Potter esas cosas.

-Si, James Potter es el mejor en eso.

Bernard rió, mirando a través de una de las grandes ventanas de la sala común, pensativo.

-Merlín... Estas rondas de Premio Anual me ocupan tanto tiempo. Aún tengo que presentar para dentro de dos semanas un ensayo para mi clase de Estudios Muggles sobre la literatura de vampiros muggle. Yo que no sé mucho de literatura...

-No te preocupes. Hay una sección enorme en la biblioteca de literatura muggle. Allí hay cientos de novelas sobre vampirismo. Conozco varias, de diferentes períodos. Si quieres, puedo ayudar...te.

Aquellas palabras brotaron rápidamente, sin siquiera haber pensado en lo que estaba diciendo. Al darse cuenta, cerró rápidamente los labios y corrió la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia. El joven la miró fijamente y sonrió.

-¿De verdad? Wow, genial. Gracias, Chloe. ¿Quieres...que nos encontremos después de clases mañana en la biblioteca?

-¡Si, claro! -la joven agradeció que estuviera a oscuras y que el Ravenclaw no pudiera ver cómo se sonrojaba. -¡La biblioteca! ¡Mañana!

-Genial... Nos vemos mañana. ¿Buenas noches, supongo?

Chloe sonrió, asintiendo y observándolo alejarse y no pudo evitar saltar sobre el sillón al oír la puerta de la habitación de los chicos cerrarse.

-¿Así que tienes una cita con Bernie?

Kim sonrió ampliamente, saliendo de la clase de transformaciones casi dando pequeños saltos mientras Chloe miraba a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie oyera a su amiga.

-Uno, no es una cita. Voy a ayudarlo con un ensayo. Dos, tengo Pociones. No puedo hablar de esto ahora. Tres...

-¡Ja! No tienes ningún tre...¡Au! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? -la castaña se frotó la cabeza mientras Chloe caminaba hacia las escaleras. -A ver, Clo-Clo... Chico. Chica. Solos. ¡Cita!

-¡Que-no-es-una-cita! -murmuró Chloe, mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tienes una cita? -James se acercó por detrás, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y mirándola con curiosidad. -¿Con quién?

Chloe miró con odio a Kim, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No tengo una cita, James. ¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó Chloe, inspirando profundamente para armarse de paciencia.

-Espera... ¿Soy yo o Sirius y tú no estaban en la clase?

Kim miró hacia atrás, sin ver al pelinegro y alzó sus cejas, sorprendida. Era verdad. Al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que Remus y Peter habían ido a la clase pero que Sirius y James jamás habían llegado. ¿Habían hecho novillos de nuevo?

-Ah, sí. Se retrasó. Como sea. Chloe Scarf...yo, James Potter...

-¿Dónde está Black, James?

-¡Chloe, o me escuchas o arrojo mi buena acción del día al lago!

-¿Tú tienes buenas acciones del día? Sí que estás de buen humor hoy...

Chloe miró a Kim con incredulidad quien se encogió de hombros, murmurándole que no le prestara atención.

-Cállense, mujeres. ¿Qué no pueden parar de hablar por un segundo? Vale, me ahorro la maravillosa presentación que había pensado. Tú te la pierdes.

Sacó de su mochila un pequeño cuaderno azul que le tendió con ciudado.

-¿Qué es esto? -la joven Ravenclaw vio un pequeño cerrojo y comenzó a tocarlo, intentando abrirlo. -Parece un diario...

-No lo abras -James se agitó el cabello con despreocupación, mirando alrededor suyo con mucho disimulo mientras bajaban las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras. -Es algo que te conseguí para...tu problema de privacidad. Oí que te estaban impidiendo aquello.

-¡Kim!

-¡Yo se lo dije a Remus! ¡No a James!

-¡Y justament...!

-Chloe -James chasqueó los dedos frente a la joven, llamando su atención. -Deja de ser tan mandona un segundo. ¿Quieres? Escúchame. No abras esto. Déjalo...abajo de tu almohada, o debajo de tu colchón. Escóndelo, pero que se note que intentas esconderlo. Y déjalo hacer su magia. Confía en mí.

La rubia lo miró fijamente por un instante, procesando sus palabras.

-¿Esta cosa va a mandarme a Azkaban?

James se rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Es sólo un chasco de Zonko -James volvió a revolverse el cabello, sin perder su amplia sonrisa. -Te encantará. Es un prototipo.

-¿Un prototipo? -Kim alzó sus cejas. -¿Lo robaron?

-No, tonta. Soy amigo de los dueños de Zonko. Siempre nos dan muestras antes de que las cosas salgan al mercado. Esta belleza sale en marzo.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué hace esta belleza, James?

-Chloe. Por una vez en tu vida...confía en mí. No te vas a arrepentir.

Chloe lo guardó en su mochila, aún sin estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo mientras Kim observaba a Remus unos metros por delante de ellos, explicándole algo del libro de Transformaciones a Peter. La joven aferró su mochila y se adelantó, acercándose a ellos.

-Oye, rubio hueco -la castaña lo tomó suavemente por el brazo, mirándolo fijamente y bajando la voz. -Anoche salieron... ¿No? ¿A Hogsmeade, para comprar el diario en Zonko y...?

Remus miró a su alrededor y asintió una vez con la cabeza, mirándola con precaución.

-Sirius y James...no vinieron a Transformaciones porque se fueron con alguna chica, ¿no? Anoche. No regresaron al castillo... Bueno, salvo James quien aparentemente regresó hace cinco minutos... ¿Pero salieron?

-Si, fuimos a comprar el diario y luego a las Tres Escobas.

-¿Viste la rubia con la que se fue James, Lunático? -Peter suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Si, Peter -murmuró el rubio sin prestarle demasiada importancia. -¿Qué pasa, Kim?

-¿Tú...? ¿Tú volviste directo a Hogwarts? ¿O...te fuiste con alguien y volviste más temprano?

Remus alzó las cejas, mirándola fijamente por un instante mientras la castaña esperaba la respuesta con ansías, sintiendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

_Dime que no. Dime que no. Dime que no..._

-No, yo... Volví directo a Hogwarts. Peter me pidió que volviera con él.

Peter sintió como alguien le palmeaba la espalda y el rostro de James apareció a su lado.

-Colagusano, vas a tener que aprender a independizarte un poco, hombre. Pobre Lunático, le cagaste la noche. Esa tipa estaba... -el Gryffindor resopló, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta. -Increíble. No era mejor que la mía, claro está. ¿Pero al menos besaba bien?

-Ya cállate, Cornamenta -resopló Remus, negando con la cabeza y guardando su libro en su mochila mientras bajaba las escaleras que guiaban a las mazmorras.

Kim suspiró, apoyándose en el muro mientras James lo seguía y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

_¿__Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpida, Kimberly?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

James estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera molestarse por la repentina oscuridad que había invadido la habitación tras la puesta de sol. Sentía la Snitch dorada entre sus largos dedos, intentando escaparse. Sin abrir sus ojos, aflojaba la presión en su mano derecha y dejaba volar unos centímetros la pelota dorada, antes de volver a atraparla. Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y giró el rostro, abriendo los ojos. Vio cómo Remus salía con el cabello rubio mojado, terminando de abotonarse la camisa y acomodándose el pantalón. James volvió a girar el rostro, mirando al techo y alzando su mano por encima de su cabeza, observando la pelota dorada fijamente. Súbitamente, todas las velas de la habitación se encendieron, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Remus se sentaba en su cama, dejando su varita sobre la mesa de luz y colocándose sus zapatillas.

-¿Qué hacías solo y pensativo en la oscuridad, Cornamenta?

James sonrió, girando sobre sí para tomar de su mesa de luz una pequeña caja negra y guardar adentro la Snitch. Se incorporó, acomodándose los anteojos sobre su nariz y despeinándose el cabello.

-Ni siquiera me fijé, simplemente se me pasó el tiempo -el joven Gryffindor miró el reloj sobre su mesa de luz y se encogió de hombros. -Oye... Si mal no recuerdo, cuando tú entraste al baño aún había luz solar. Espero que no te estén creciendo pechos para que tardes tanto. O que al menos te hayas llevado un par contigo.

Remus sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta, amigo.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de pensar si quiero, Lunático.

-¿Y por qué ahora lo quieres?

En el momento en que James separaba sus labios para responder, la puerta se abrió con violencia y Sirius entró caminando rápidamente, apretando con fuerza sus puños y su rostro enrojecido por la ira. Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada de precaución, al tiempo que Peter entraba detrás de Sirius lentamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre su cama y corrió los doseles con enfado, dando a entender que no quería hablar con nadie.

Peter miró a sus amigos y se acercó, murmurando en voz baja un suave "Emily". Remus puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, tomándose la cabeza con una mano mientras James miraba hacia la cama de su amigo. Desde hacía dos meses que la relación de Sirius y Emily había empeorado considerablemente, si aquello podía ser posible. James suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Cuando de orgullo y terquedad se trataba, nadie superaba a Sirius en ello. Luego de que los rumores sobre ellos surgieran, Emily había dejado de dirigirle la palabra a su amigo, quien no había parado de reprocharse a sí mismo el haber estado con una chica como Emily Lewis, y peor, el habérselo contado a Lara Bloom. Orgulloso como era, Sirius jamás admitiría que la responsabilidad por lo que había pasado era tanto suya como de Emily. En vez de aquello, miraba con odio a la joven castaña cada vez que se la cruzaba, convencido de que ella era la única culpable de todo. Por su lado, ella había dejado de molestar a Sirius y simplemente intentaba pasar de él, pero al más mínimo contacto entre ellos, ante la primer palabra que brotara de los labios de Emily, Sirius estallaba, insultándola de arriba abajo.

James frunció los labios, mordiéndose la lengua mientras pensaba sobre aquello. Conocía a Emily Lewis desde hacía más de seis años, y por más que no lo mencionara en voz alta jamás, ella no era una mala persona. Incluso le agradaba. Emily era agradable, simpática, se reía de todos sus chistes, una que otra vez le había pasado la tarea y hasta lo había ayudado a salirse de un apuro con Filch en una ocasión. Y hasta era atractiva, de cierto modo. Claro que jamás superaría a Lily, quien para James era la joven más hermosa de todo Hogwarts, pero no estaba tan mal. Jamás se había detenido a prestarle más atención que eso a Emily. Simplemente era una compañera de clase, nada más. Una chica así no merecía su atención si aquello complicaría la relación con su mejor amigo. James jamás se hubiese metido en la relación de Sirius con su prometida, si se llevaban bien, si no... Nunca le había importado. Nunca lo había visto como suyo. Jamás se había sentido con el derecho a meterse. Hasta aquel momento.

Había soportado seis años de aquella intolerable situación. Durante seis años, no había abierto la boca para quejarse de la relación de Sirius y Emily. Aquello comenzó a molestarlo en serio. Era perfectamente consciente de que si le decía aquello, iban a pelear. Sirius no aceptaría jamás una crítica así. No quería pelear con su amigo, pero aquello estaba cansándolo de verdad. Y ya no podía tolerarlo.

-No sabía que querías tener el cabello verde, amigo -asomó su cabeza entre los doseles rojos de la cama y los corrió, sentándose junto a su amigo quien lo miró fija e impasiblemente. -Personalmente, no creo que el verde sea tu color pero ¿no será más fácil usar la varita? Sacar canas verdes tarda mucho más. Bueno, aunque a tu ritmo...

-¿Se supone que debo reírme?

-Bueno, un simple "Ja ja" bastaría para no hacerme sentir mal.

Sirius bufó con enfado, mirando hacia el techo sintiendo la mirada chocolate de su amigo fija en él.

-Canuto... ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te lo tomes de mal modo?

-Vas a decírmelo de todas formas, Cornamenta. Ya, escúpelo.

-No, los escupitajos están reservados para Quejicus -Sirius sonrió con amargura, poniendo los ojos en blanco y esperando que su amigo continuara. -Canuto, creo que...lo de Emily ha ido demasiado lejos.

Sirius tardó un instante en responder, intentando comprender lo que decía su amigo.

-¿O sea...?

-A lo que voy, hombre... Es que esto se está excediendo. Y está comenzando a...incomodar. Amigo, esta guerra eterna que tienes contra ella...

-¿Estás defendiéndola?

James pudo sentir cómo Remus y Peter posaban sus miradas sobre él, precavidos, sin perderse ninguna palabra.

-Por increíble que parezca...si, creo que lo estoy haciendo. Canuto, esto ya no tiene sentido. Es una pelea inútil... La conoces hace...¿ocho años? Y jamás le has dado una oportunidad. Creo que Emily no es tan mala person...

-Emily Lewis es una mierda de persona.

-Canuto... El compromiso le fue impuesto a ella del mismo modo que a ti. Ella quizás...solo intenta llamar tu atención -Sirius entrecerró sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente, esperando encontrar algo de sentido en las palabras de su amigo. -Yo he hablado con ella un par de veces, y...no me desagrada. Quizás si le dieras una oportunidad para conocerla, sin insultarla todo el tiempo...

-¿Te sientes humanitario últimamente, Cornamenta? ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no tomas tus consejos y los usas para ti? Quizás si dejaras de intentar llamar la atención de Evans todo el día, le darías la oportunidad de conocerte a ti y a esta nueva faceta madura y sabia.

-No estaba hablando de Evans ni de mí, Canuto.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, Cornamenta, pero no acepto tu consejo.

Sirius se incorporó, sin mirarlo nuevamente y tomó su abrigo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola con fuerza, saliendo de la habitación con furia. James resopló, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y frotándose los ojos por debajo de sus anteojos, sintiendo la frustración invadir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

James alzó la mirada al sentir cómo Sirius se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Sirius pasó una mano por su húmedo cabello negro, acomodándolo, y estiró sus brazos para tomar una fuente de comida. Peter miró a Sirius con precaución, asustado, y Remus alzó sus cejas pateando suavemente a James por debajo de la mesa y señalando a Sirius con la cabeza. James le hizo una mueca de disgusto y puso los ojos en blanco, logrando que el rubio resoplara.

-Chicos, los vi... -murmuró el pelinegro, sin mirarlos. -Joder... Debo empezar yo, ¿no?

-Tú fuiste el que me mandó a la mierda, hombre -se encogió de hombros James, mirando hacia otro lado con exageración.

-¿Te vas a hacer rogar? Vale... -Sirius suspiró con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua y buscando las palabras adecuadas. -Yo...lo... siento, Cornamenta.

-¡Eso no es excusa, Sirius Orión Black! ¿Te das una idea de lo preocupado que estaba anoche? ¿Te parece que es un horario de llegada apropiado?

Sirius alzó sus cejas y miró a cada lado, sintiendo la mirada de su amigo fija sobre él.

-Ya...te dije que lo siento, hombre.

-Si, ya te disculpé -James se encogió de hombros, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza intentando contener una sonrisa. -Sólo quería que vieras lo que se siente que te monten una escena.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza y extendiendo su copa hacia James para que le sirva jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche, Canuto? -preguntó Peter, sirviéndose otra porción de pasta. -Te perdiste todas las clases de la mañana...

-Wow. Moriré de tristeza, Colagusano -ironizó Sirius, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. -Una hora menos de Pociones, mejor para mí.

-¿Y esperas que yo te pase mis apuntes? -Remus alzó sus cejas, negando con la cabeza con media sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo serían las cosas si Canuto fuera tímido, responsable? ¿Y si Lunático fuera un irresponsable inmaduro?

James se tomó el mentón con una mano, fingiendo perder su mirada en la otra punta del comedor, logrando que sus amigos rieran.

-¿Y si tú te peinaras, Potter? -El aludido alzó su mirada y vio a Chloe de pie, detrás de Peter, sin poder contener una sonrisa. -No voy a hacerte perder tiempo, James. Sólo te quería agradecer... Nos...vemos en Transformaciones.

Instintivamente, Sirius alzó su rostro, buscando a Lara o a sus amigas en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin éxito alguno. James se sonrió con orgullo, viendo como Chloe se acercaba a sus amigas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Qué brillante soy!

La profesora McGonagall miró nuevamente hacia la puerta de su clase, abierta y resopló con enfado quitándose su sombrero y dejándolo sobre su escritorio, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta, saliendo.

-¡Gente inmadura! ¡Shh! -dijo James, inclinándose sobre su mesa intentando oír lo que sucedía afuera de la clase.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo? ¿Qué sucede? -murmuró Lily, sentada junto a Chloe quien no podía borrar su sonrisa.

-Calla y verás.

Lily miró a Emily con curiosidad, antes de girar su rostro nuevamente hacia la puerta, intentando oír lo que sucedía.

-¡Bloom!

-¡NO! ¡No sé cómo me atreví a salir! ¡No voy a entrar!

-Vamos, Lara... Piensa que podría ser peor. No te ves tan mal.

-¿Qué no me veo mal, Bridget? Tantas pociones alisadoras en el cabello te afectaron la cabeza, tonta. ¡Me veo terrible!

Sirius sonrió con malicia, acercándose a James y aguzando el oído mientras todos sus compañeros se callaban, presos de la curiosidad al oír aquello.

-Esto será divertido.

-No seas tonta, niña -se oyó la voz de la profesora. -Son tus compañeros. Nadie va a juzgarte por esto. ¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto?

-¡Profesora, no quiero entrar!

James y Sirius se sentaron con tranquilidad al ver cómo la profesora McGonagall entraba nuevamente frunciendo el entrecejo con enfado y parándose en el centro de la sala.

-Escúchenme todos con atención. Una de sus compañeras está...un poco diferente hoy. Si escucho un sólo comentario sobre su aspecto, le quitaré cincuenta puntos a esa persona y estará castigado por un mes. Las risas no están permitidas, tampoco. No toleraré ningún tipo de falta de respeto. ¿Entendieron? -la mujer giró su mirada hacia la puerta. -Brown, ¿puedes hacer entrar a tu amiga de una vez?

La clase entera hizo silencio mientras se oían los quejidos de Lara, quien entró arrastrada por la fuerza por su amiga, con la cabeza y casi todo el rostro cubierto por un enorme pañuelo. James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no reírse al ver la poca piel al descubierto de un llamativo color verde fluorescente. Lara se sentó en una esquina, acomodándose el pañuelo frunciendo los labios con enfado.

-Aún no sé porqué no quieres decirme cómo te pasó eso, Bloom. Así será mucho más difícil revertirlo.

_Claro..._, pensó Sirius._ Si le dice cómo fue que se quedó verde tiene que admitir que estaba revisando las cosas de Scarf, y ella puede defenderse. _

Lara se anudó el pañuelo sin responderle y miró hacia la ventana, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para callarse. James le extendió la mano por debajo de la mesa a Sirius, quien se la chocó sonriéndose débilmente.

-¿Podemos comenzar con la clase? -la profesora McGonagall observó con sus penetrantes ojos a toda la clase. -Bien. El viernes vimos cómo...

Sin prestarle la más mínima atención, Sirius sacó su varita de su bolsillo y con disimulo la apuntó hacia donde Lara estaba sentada con su amiga. Súbitamente, la ventana detrás de ella se abrió con violencia y el pañuelo que cubría a la Ravenclaw se voló hacia la otra punta de la clase. Sirius guardó su varita, apoyando su espalda contra el muro con despreocupación mientras la clase se llenaba con el alarido de Lara, quien hundió su rostro entre sus brazos pero no pudo evitar que la mitad de la clase la viera.

Sentada junto a Emily, Kim no pudo evitar soltar una ruidosa carcajada al ver a la joven con su rostro, cuello y cabello de un llamativo color verde.

La mitad de la clase tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reír, sintiendo la severa mirada de la profesora sobre ellos. Con un movimiento de su varita, el pañuelo volvió a cubrir la cabeza de Lara y la ventana se cerró.

-¿Quién lo hizo?

El tono frío y duro de la mujer logró el silencio. Los que reían hicieron un gran esfuerzo para callarse mientras la profesora miraba a cada alumno con severidad.

-Profesora... La ventana simplemente se abrió -murmuró Lily, mirándola fijamente.

-Ese es un pensamiento muy inocente, Evans. Las ventanas de Hogwarts se sellan con magia durante el invierno. Sólo un encantamiento puede abrirlas. Y nadie saldrá de esta clase hasta que me digan quien lo hizo -Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada de precaución, oyendo el profundo silencio dentro de la sala. -Paige, O'Connor, Norton, Wallace y Newton están castigados. No toleraré risas. Ahora, el que haya abierto la ventana... que lo diga ahora -sin mover un sólo músculo de su rostro, los ojos de la profesora se posaron con disimulo sobre Sirius quien frunció sus labios sin bajar la mirada.

_Mierda. Sabe que fue Canuto_, pensó James.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nadie va a confesar?

_Lo sabe. Mierda. Entre que est__á faltando a clases todas las semanas y esto..._, James se mordió la lengua con mucha fuerza, inspirando lentamente. _Mierda, Canuto..._

-Fui yo, profesora -el joven se acomodó los anteojos y se enderezó, ante la mirada atónita de Sirius. -Lo siento, Bloom. Sentí curiosidad.

-Potter, no me parece gracioso. Usted está en serios problemas.

-Profesora, James no tuvo nada que ver. Fui yo.

James miró a su amigo y frunció los labios, mirándolo con advertencia.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Black y Potter. Señor Black, usted tiene más problemas que su compañero. Créame. De pie, ambos.

La profesora alzó su varita y con un sólo movimiento hizo que la pluma que reposaba sobre su escritorio escribiera algo en un trozo de pergamino que dobló y selló con rapidez. La mujer tomó su mensaje y se lo entregó a James, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Derecho a la oficina del director, ustedes dos. No se metan en más problemas que los que ya tienen.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros, James y Sirius salieron en silencio del aula de Transformaciones. El primero sujetaba el pergamino entre sus dedos con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-Qué brillante eres, Cornamenta -ironizó Sirius tras girarse para asegurarse de que McGonagall no pudiera oírlos hablar. -Oye... Gracias, amigo.

James lo miró sorprendido y le sonrió.

-Yo te cuido la espalda, hombre. Y bueno... Supongo que tendremos que sacar nuevamente los espejos del fondo del baúl.

-Te toca a ti limpiar de modo muggle, ¿verdad?

-Tengamos fe. Quizás se vuelvan un poco más originales con los castigos. ¿Quién sabe?

James rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza y le palmeó la espalda en señal de ánimo antes de comenzar a subir los escalones de dos en dos.

Remus alzó su mirada color miel al oír cómo se abría la entrada de la sala común y cerró su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón individual en el que estaba sentado. Sirius y James entraron a la sala común, sintiendo cómo la mirada de la mitad de los Gryffindor se posaba sobre ellos mientras los cotilleos comenzaban. Sirius se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sillones y se recostó con despreocupación.

-Es increíble cuán chismosos son los alumnos de Hogwarts. Nunca voy a lograr acostumbrarme. ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-¿A parte de mirar tu bonito rostro, Canutín? -sonrió burlonamente James, sentándose en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra el sillón en el cual su amigo se había recostado.

-¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore?

Remus los miró fijamente, sin sonreír mientras sus amigos intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad. James se revolvió el cabello y se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que su amigo resoplaba.

-Básicamente, lo de siempre. Con ese mismo y único tono tranquilo nos dijo básicamente que debemos madurar y bla bla. Supongo que sigue esperando que nos sintamos decepcionados de nosotros mismos, pero simplemente no va a suceder. No me arrepiento de haberle hecho eso a Bloom.

-¿Los castigó?

James se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos inconscientemente, mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza mientras Sirius resoplaba nuevamente.

-Nunca te vas a imaginar lo que debemos hacer todo el fin de semana. Ese viejo está cada día más chiflado.

-Sirius... -murmuró Remus, alzando sus cejas, pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso de su fallido intento de reproche.

-Dumbledore nos citó el sábado a las diez de la mañana... y debemos pasar todo el sábado y si no terminamos el domingo...quitándole envoltorios a lo muggle a mil caramelos.

-¡Cada uno! -completó Sirius. -En salas diferentes, obviamente. No comprendo cómo aún no sufrió un coma diabético, con todos los dulces que come. Ni siquiera sé de donde mierda va a sacar dos mil caramelos.

Remus los miró incrédula e impasiblemente, intentando procesar sus palabras.

-¿Ese es tu castigo? ¿Quitarle envoltorios a caramelos?

-Créeme. La monotonía me va a matar. Encima no podemos comer ninguno. Seguro les va a hacer un encantamiento para que nos crezcan tentáculos en la lengua si comemos uno -bufó James. -Seguro va a elegir los caramelos más sabrosos del mundo, y ni siquiera vamos a poder probarlos. Viejo malo.

-Si, malo... El peor de todos -ironizó Remus, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a abrir su libro. -No quiero decir nada, pero...

-Entonces no lo digas, Lunático -sonrió Sirius. -Si vas a volver a decirnos que nos los merecemos, ahórrate la saliva para usarla con otra persona.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientras James volvía a revolverse el cabello automáticamente.

-Además se comunicó con mi madre. Por la red flu. No quiso esperar una respuesta por carta.

-Y adivino que el castigo de tu madre es peor que desenvolver mil caramelos, Cornamenta. ¿Qué dijo?

James cerró los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con exageración, dramatizando aquella situación antes de sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco, sin percatarse de que el retrato se había abierto nuevamente y que por allí entraron sus compañeras.

-Nah, no es tan terrible. Pero no me va a dejar quedarme en Hogwarts para las vacaciones. Debo ir a mi casa.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Kim dejó su mochila junto al sillón en el que se encontraba Remus y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando con cuidado sus piernas asegurándose de que su falda no revelara nada.

-Nada. Simplemente no conoces a mi mami, O'Connor -se encogió de hombros James.

-¿No era Black el que tenía la madre imposible? -le susurró Lily con cuidado a Emily, sentándose en otro sillón, alejándose de los chicos.

-¿Saben qué quiere decir esto? -sonrió James, mirándolas fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Emily, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Que para los que pasen las vacaciones en sus casas... están informalmente invitados a la monumental fiesta de Navidad que hace mi madre en Navidad -el joven chasqueó los dedos moviendo sus brazos como si bailara logrando que Emily y Kim rieran por lo bajo.

-Yo pensé que era la monumental fiesta de Navidad que hacía su madre para Pascuas -ironizó Lily, frunciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lamento desilusionarte, James... -comenzó Emily haciendo caso omiso de su amiga. Por el rabillo del ojo, el joven vio como Sirius abría su boca para acotar algo pero con esfuerzo la cerraba. -Yo ya estaba formalmente invitada. Tus padres invitaron a mi familia. Y ya confirmaron su asistencia, así que...

-¡Una adentro! ¿Kimberly Me-río-fuerte-y-por-eso-me-castigan O'Connor, cuento contigo?

La castaña se rió, quitándole el libro a Remus y golpeando a James suavemente, asintiendo.

-¡Si, claro! Mis padres no festejan Navidad con mucho entusiasmo y siempre me aburro en Wolverhampton en esta época. No tengo más excusas.

-¡Dos adentro! -James adoptó el mismo tono de voz que un comentarista de Quidditch. -Y esto se pone interesante.

-¿Lily, tú vienes? -Emily le sonrió, animándola a ir.

La pelirroja frunció los labios, sintiendo la mirada chocolate de James fija sobre ella.

-Iba a pasarla con mis padres, cariño.

-¡Lily, será divertido! ¡Vamos! ¿A cuántas fiestas vamos juntas?

James sonrió angelicalmente tras oír el comentario de la joven, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Fiesta en casa de Potter? Chicas...

-Lily... No estás saliendo con él. Estás yendo a una fiesta de Navidad con nosotras -Emily pestañeó varias veces y Lily no pudo evitar reír.

-Emily...

-¡Vamos!

-Ay... Debo estar loca, pero... vale.

Sirius miró fijamente a James quien se sonrió hinchando el pecho con orgullo, poniéndose de pie.

-Genial. Avísenle a... ¿Quién me falta? A Clo-Clo. Y a quien se les ocurra. No hay límite. Voy a escribirle a mi mami para decirle que tengo invitados.

-¿Nos invitaste sin preguntarle primero a tu madre? -Lily alzó sus cejas, sorprendida.

-¡No te preocupes, Evans! Mi madre ama tener invitados. Los ama más que a mí, creo -sonrió James. -Y a ti te va a querer más que a mí, seguramente. Siempre pensé que es la clase de mujer que se aliaría con su nuera en contra de su hijo.

-¡Potter! ¡Eres un...!

El joven se sonrió, escapándose hacia su habitación y comenzando a subir las escaleras de dos en dos mientras cantaba en voz baja pero asegurándose de que Lily lo oyera.

-_Girl I want to be with you all of the time. All day, and all of the night._

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse al ver cómo la joven se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza.

Bernard estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Ravenclaw, con un libro abierto entre sus manos pero sin leerlo. De reojo vio cómo las últimas personas que seguían allí subían por las escaleras, dejando la sala casi vacía y se sonrió inconscientemente mientras cerraba su libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y se acercó al fondo de la sala, donde Chloe, a quien había estado observando con disimulo, se hallaba sentada.

-Chloe.

El castaño se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole sinceramente y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. La joven alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa, guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-Hola, Bernie. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo va tu ensayo?

-Con todo lo que me ayudaste, va bien. ¿Tú cómo vas?

-Pues... Estoy teniendo dificultades con Herbología. Siempre las tuve, así que intenté comenzar el año bien...

-Pero ya volviste a lo de siempre -sonrió Bernie, mirándola fijamente.

-Si... No soy la persona más original, ¿no?

La rubia se sonrojó ligeramente, corriendo la mirada y cerrando su libro. No podía creer cuan cercanos se habían vuelto Bernie y ella. Había deseado muchísimo tiempo ser capaz de hablarle cuando ella quisiera, pero jamás había tenido motivos. Y ahora que tenia motivos, excusas, mil formas de acercarse a él...estaba aterrada. ¿Y si ella seguía enamorándose de él pero él solo la veía como una amiga? ¿Y si ella terminaba del mismo modo en que se sentía Kim con respecto a Remus? Sabía cuanto sufría su amiga por aquello. No quería terminar como ella. No quería enamorarse de alguien que jamás le correspondería aquel sentimiento. No tenía el coraje para arriesgarse a tener algo con Bernard.

-Oye, yo... Voy a subir.

El joven alzó sus cejas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Vas a dormir a tu habitación?

-Ehm... si. Ya no molestan más los fantasmas -mintió Chloe. -Nos vemos, B-Bernie.

La joven subió las oscuras escaleras de dos en dos, apresurándose en subir a su habitación. Sentada en uno de los escalones que subían a las habitaciones de los chicos, Lara Bloom se sonrió. Ya tenía su venganza perfecta. Y aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que había planeado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

-¿No les encanta la idea de pensar que en sólo dos semanas estaremos en el tren yendo hacia nuestras casas?

Chloe sonrió sinceramente mientras se acomodaba sus guantes negros y caminaba sobre la nieve que cubría el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade desde el castillo. Lily asintió con una gran sonrisa, acomodando el gorro de lana verde que cubría su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra se aseguraba de que su trenza pelirroja no quedara atrapada en el cierre de su grueso abrigo.

-¿Recuerdan un invierno tan frío? -sonrió Emily mientras exhalaba exageradamente, viendo el vaho que se escapa de sus finos labios.

-No... Pero si te pones a pensar, es normal. Cada año la sociedad en general quiere hacerle creer a la gente que moriremos todos -Kim se encogió de hombros mientras ajustaba con fuerza su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. -¿Lils, dónde querías ir hoy?

La pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y sacó de su bolso un pergamino que desdobló con dificultad por los guantes que cubrían sus finos dedos, leyéndolo en silencio mientras Chloe asomaba su rostro por encima de su hombro.

-Pusieron estos anuncios en las carteleras. Es una cafetería nueva, llamada Bloxam's. Queda a una calle de Zonko, y abrió el lunes, así que... ¿Quieren probar?

-Para cambiar un poco de las Tres Escobas, ¡claro! -sonrió Emily.

-Bueno, Lily. Si tan cansada estás de que James coquetee con Madame Rosmerta, también nos queda... el salón de te de Madame Pudipié -sonrió burlonamente Kim.

La pelirroja fingió reírse mientras le hacía una mueca de ironía, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarla tanto con James Potter? Creía que ya había dejado bien en claro que él era la última persona en el mundo con la que saldría, pero sus amigas seguían empeñadas en molestarla con respecto a su relación con el cazador.

-O Cabeza de Puerco -acotó Chloe sin poder contener su sonrisa.

-¡Qué buenas opciones, chicas! -se rió Emily llevándose ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

-¡Opciones geniales! Fingiremos ser dos parejas de lesbianas o podemos arriesgarnos a que un Mortífago nos secuestre. Cabeza de Puerco está lleno de gente...rara.

Lily se rió mientras comenzaban a caminar por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, viendo todas las casas y edificios cubiertos de nieve. Aquello sí que sería una locura. Cabeza de Puerco era conocido por su reputación de acoger gente extraña. Una sola vez había entrado a la lúgubre taberna, y no había sido una experiencia que quisieran repetir. La mitad de las personas allí tenían el rostro cubierto, y al ver las expresiones de la otra mitad habían perdido la curiosidad por saber qué se ocultaba debajo de aquellas capuchas.

-¿Solo que nos secuestren? ¿Y qué nos violen, nos degüellen y que usen nuestras cabezas como copas para beber whisky de fuego? -Kim intentó verse seria pero fracasó estrepitosamente. -Olvídenlo.

-Si, prefiero fingir que soy lesbiana.

-Pues yo creo que hay alguien que por ti sería lesbiano -sonrió burlonamente Kim acercándose a Lily mientras pasaban frente al repleto local de las Tres Escobas, de donde los Merodeadores salían.

Emily alzó sus cejas antes de estallar en carcajadas mientras Chloe y Lily intercambiaban una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Qué rayos...? Kimberly, eso es lo más bizarro que he oído en toda mi vida -Lily le palmeó suavemente la espalda. -Creo que mucho frío te está congelando la cabez...¡Au!

Lily se sobresaltó al sentir algo que le golpeaba la cabeza y se giró, pasando sus manos por su cabello y quitando la nieve que la había golpeado. Un par de metros más atrás, James y Sirius reían en voz baja. Al ver la asesina mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja, James sonrió angelicalmente y señaló a su amigo con su índice.

-¡Potter! -gritó Lily. -¿Quién te crees? ¡Eres un descarado!

-¡Me falló la puntería, Evans! ¡Lo siento! -James intentó cambiar su expresión y verse afligido, pero no podía evitar sonreír. -¡Quise darle a Clo-Clo!

-¿De verdad? ¿El mejor cazador de Hogwarts y...te falló la puntería?

Lily se llevó con disimulo su mano a su bolsillo, buscando su varita mientras fulminaba al joven con la mirada, sin ningún tipo de discreción. Sirius alzó sus cejas y se tapó con exageración la boca con una mano mientras James alzaba sus brazos al cielo.

-¡Un cumplido! ¡De los labios de Evans! ¡Se han oído mis plegarias!

Emily y Kim hicieron un gran esfuerzo para disimular su risa, viendo el crispado rostro de Lily quien no sonreía en lo más mínimo. La pelirroja alzó su varita sin previo aviso y la agitó una sola vez con suavidad, haciendo que toda la nieve que se encontraba sobre el tejado de las Tres Escobas se dirigiera hacia James. Sirius retrocedió de un salto justo a tiempo, viendo cómo su amigo caía hacia atrás por el peso de toda aquella nieve. La mitad de la gente en la calle se detuvo de golpe, viendo cómo James se incorporaba, sacudiéndose oyendo las carcajadas de sus amigos.

-¿Tus plegarias incluían esto, Potter?

-Eso fue ofensivo, Evans. Pero te perdono si me dejas invitarte algo en...¿el salón de te de Madame Pudipié? -sonrió burlonamente.

-Gracias por la invitación, Potter. Pero puedo vivir con la culpa.

-Oh, qué mal... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu novia no te deja?

Lily alzó sus cejas, apuntándolo con su varita nuevamente.

-¿Ahora espías nuestras conversaciones, Potter? ¿No conoces límites?

-¿Para ti cuál de todas es la novia de Evans, Canuto? -James omitió el comentario de Lily, mirando a las jóvenes pensativo. -De tin marín de do pingüé...

-No sé, Cornamenta. Está difícil. Será más fácil imaginarnos a las cuatro.

El pelinegro sonrió burlonamente, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra un muro con un aire arrogante.

-¡Qué asqueroso, Sirius!

Kim se estremeció, cerrando su abrigo mientras Chloe lo miraba con una clara mueca de desagrado. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Sirius Black no podía ser tan degenerado como para hacer esos comentarios frente a ellas. Pero a Chloe no debía sorprenderle, en realidad. No quería pensar "Hombres tenían que ser". No todos serían así. Bernie no tendría una mente tan sucia como la de ellos, ¿verdad? La Ravenclaw se sintió súbitamente desanimada y sintió nauseas al imaginar esos comentarios saliendo de los labios de Bernard.

-Canuto, ¿tu depravación no conoce límites?

Remus se acercó, suspirando y mirándolo fijamente con las cejas alzadas, intentando en vano que su amigo se disculpara. El pelinegro miró hacia un costado, fingiendo pensar y luego negó con la cabeza con despreocupación.

-No.

Lily se mordió la lengua, guardando su varita y dándose media vuelta, empujando a sus amigas suavemente para que continúen avanzando. Aquello era increíble. Entre James Potter y Sirius Black no podía saber cuál era peor. ¿Y casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban obsesionadas con ellos? ¿Qué les veían? Vale, eran atractivos. Pero su horrible personalidad les opacaba esa "belleza", si así se podía llamar. ¿Cómo un chico dulce y tranquilo como Remus había terminado con semejantes...monstruos? Black y Potter eran increíbles. No se podía razonar con ellos. Eran solo dos inmaduros engreídos arrogantes buenos para nada, y eran tan adorados e idolatrados que era imposible hacerlos bajar a la tierra. A Lily le sorprendía cómo la escoba de James Potter podía levantarse, con todo lo que debía pesar su ego.

-Emily, explícame de nuevo qué le ves a Sirius Black.

Chloe apretó los dientes mientras Emily sonreía tímidamente, como si intentara justificarse y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues...todo lo que tú no.

-¿Y qué es eso? ¿Su modestia? ¿Su amabilidad? ¿Su respeto por el sexo opuesto? -ironizó Chloe, haciendo un gesto con su mano, inconscientemente, cómo si estuviera apuñalando a alguien, mientras producía un extraño sonido.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Lily la miró con ambas cejas alzadas, incrédula.

-A mí me sonó a un... "¡Adadadá!" -imitó Kim, haciendo el mismo movimiento con su mano mientras Emily y Lily estallaban en carcajadas.

-¡Es que...! ¡Black...! -Chloe se sonrojó, enfadada y resopló mientras avanzaba con más rapidez por la concurrida calle principal.

Emily suspiró, sin dejar de caminar. Si debía sincerarse, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de porqué le gustaba tanto Sirius Black. Pero lo hacía, de un inusual y extraño modo que no tenía sentido alguno. Sirius era sólo una persona fría, insensible, a quien no le importaba nada más que sólo él mismo. Era arrogante, podía llegar a ser cruel. Inmaduro, egocéntrico... pero a Emily le gustaba. Pero también tenía miedo de que aquello solo se debiera a la presión que su padre le imponía. ¿Y si sólo se había convencido de que Sirius era el hombre para ella cuando en realidad no tenían ningún tipo de futuro juntos? ¿Si sólo se había ilusionado? ¿Y si todas las ilusiones que tenía sobre el joven eran simplemente fruto de su imaginación? Aquello era lo más probable. Emily estaba convencida de que en el fondo, Sirius era diferente. Que sólo usaba una mascara de frialdad y superficialidad para protegerse a sí mismo y no dejar que nadie lo afectara. Pero tenía tantas dudas que aquello sólo le producía inseguridades.

Las indicaciones de Lily la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento y siguió a sus amigas mientras posaba su mirada sobre el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la calle en la que se hallaban. Tras pasar por Zonko, repleto de jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts, doblaron a la izquierda.

-¡Allí está! -sonrió Chloe, señalando uno de los edificios, ubicado a mitad de calle.

Lily posó su mirada esmeralda sobre una casa hecha de madera y de piedra. Un letrero de madera colgaba de una de las paredes exterior, donde se podía ver el nombre del local escrito con una prolija caligrafía de color azul. A través de dos enormes ventanales a los costados de la puerta de madera de la que colgaba un pequeño cartel que rezaba "_Abierto_", las jóvenes pudieron ver el interior del local, de blancas y azules paredes, repleto de mullidos sillones de cómodo aspecto y mesas de madera sobre las cuales reposaban unos pequeños floreros.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de Bloxam's y sonrió casi con alivio al sentir cómo el reconfortante calor de la cafetería la invadía. A su lado, vio cómo sus amigas inspiraban profundamente sintiendo un delicioso aroma a galletas recién horneadas al tiempo que se quitaban sus gruesos abrigos. Al fondo del local había un simple mostrador de madera junto a un aparador de vidrio, dentro del cual se veía al menos una docena de pasteles y tartas de todas formas y tamaños. Sobre una de las paredes laterales había una gran chimenea de piedra en la cual crepitaba un acogedor fuego. El resto de las paredes estaban cubiertas de prolijas estanterías repletas de ordenados libros.

-Este lugar es genial -sonrió Kim, mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual entre la chimenea y una de las ventanas. -Hay bastante gente para ser tan nuevo.

Chloe y Emily se sentaron frente a ella en un sillón doble mientras Lily ocupaba el sillón libre junto a Kim, tomando una de los menúes y hojeándolo.

-No es nada caro y tiene muchísimas cosas -le tendió el menú a Chloe mientras Emily asomaba su rostro por encima de su hombro para leer. -Oye, Kim. ¿No se suponía que Potter y Black tenían que estar castigados hoy?

-Quizás lograron negociar con Dumbledore -se encogió de hombros la castaña mientras se acomodaba el lacio flequillo. -No van a perderse una salida a Hogsmeade para desenvolver caramelos.

-¿Por qué gente como Potter y Black se salen siempre con la suya? ¡Son tan...!

-¡Hola!

La pelirroja se calló al oír una suave voz detrás de ellas y se giró para ver a una joven mujer de no más de veinticinco años, de largo cabello castaño oscuro quien las observaba con unos brillantes ojos cafés. Lily la reconoció de inmediato: era la mujer de la fotografía del despacho de Michael. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Sería su novia? No podía conciliar la idea de su profesor en pareja. Simplemente no le parecía la clase de persona que se comprometería con una persona. Aquello sería una locura, como imaginar a James Potter en una relación estable. Era más normal ver dementores bailando.

-Mi nombre es Camille. ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué puedo traerles? -sonrió la mujer, mirando a las cuatro jóvenes.

-¿Dos Capuccinos? -Kim miró a Chloe y a Emily quienes asintieron con una sonrisa. -Yo un chocolate caliente, y Lily...

-Eh... Yo... -la pelirroja estaba tan ensimismada que le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Un... Un Macciato, por favor.

-Claro, enseguida.

Camille no perdió su sonrisa y dio media vuelta, caminando entre los sillones hacia el mostrador donde una mujer de cabello castaño trabajaba, mientras Lily la seguía disimuladamente con la mirada.

-Oye, Lils... La broma de las lesbianas eran para Madame Pudipié.

-¡Ja ja! -rió la pelirroja, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Es sólo...que la conozco de algún lado. Ya la he visto antes.

-No parece muy mayor que nosotras. Quizás haya estado en Hogwarts durante nuestro primer o segundo año -se encogió de hombros Emily, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Chicas -Camille apareció nuevamente con una bandeja con cuatro galletas de chocolate que dejó en el centro. -Cortesía de la casa.

-Wow, gracias -sonrió Chloe sintiendo el aroma de aquella bandeja.

-Si, es mi primer semana abierta así que...

-¿Intentas comprar a tus clientes sobornándolos con galletas de chocolate? -sonrió Kim mientras Camille reía por lo bajo. -Llámame corrupta, acepto el soborno.

-Pues mucha suerte con el negocio -le sonrió Lily mientras se incorporaba. -¿Disculpa, el baño...?

-Al fondo, por el pasillo. Enseguida les traerán sus bebidas.

Lily le sonrió y se puso de pie, mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo del local y doblaba a su izquierda al llegar a un pequeño corredor. La pelirroja alzó su mirada y se quedó un instante de pie, mirando tres puertas idénticas sin saber cuál de las tres era el baño. La pelirroja suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

_Ya s__é que es un lugar nuevo, pero... ¿Tan difícil es poner una simple indicación?_

La joven dudó entre las puertas y dio un paso hacia delante, abriendo una de ellas. Se quedó un momento quieta, observando una luminosa oficina de paredes blancas, llena de cuadros y fotografías sobre las repisas de las paredes. Al ver que se había equivocado, la Gryffindor se dio vuelta al instante, dispuesta a salir de allí pero una de las fotografías más grandes en aquella habitación llamó su atención y no pudo evitar volver a girarse, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Dentro de un fino marco de plata se veía una fotografía de Camille y de Michael, unos años atrás. Su profesor tenía el cabello un poco más largo y sonreía dulcemente, abrazando a la morocha por detrás mientras le besaba el cuello con suavidad y ella reía.

Lily entreabrió sus labios por la sorpresa, incrédula. ¿Así que Camille y Michael estaban juntos en serio? Pero aquello era tan extraño. Demasiado. La joven no podía concebir la idea de que su profesor estuviera en pareja.

_¡__Merlín, Lily!_, pensó la joven sacudiendo su cabeza y mordiéndose al lengua. _¿Qué te importa? ¡No investigas la vida privada de la profesora McGonagall o del profesor Dumbledore! ¿Cómo pude ser tan irrespetuosa?_

Resopló enfadada consigo misma y se giró, avanzando con decisión hacia la puerta pero oyó una familiar voz del otro lado y se quedó congelada, de piedra, sintiéndose presa del miedo y de la culpa. Era la voz de Michael.

-Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

_¡__Ay, no! ¡No! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hago? ¡Si me descubre...! _

La pelirroja miró hacia ambos lados, y al ver un armario corrió hacia él y lo abrió, metiéndose adentro y encerrándose allí justo en el momento en que la puerta de aquella oficina se abría con violencia. Por el ojo de la cerradura, Lily vio entrar a Michael con los puños apretados seguido de Camille. La joven inspiró lenta y profundamente, intentando calmarse. Sentía su corazón latir con violencia y sus manos temblar. ¿Cómo es que ella había terminado en esa situación? ¡Aquello era tan poco noble! ¡Eso era algo que una persona como James Potter haría! ¡No alguien como ella! Estaba violando la privacidad de dos personas. Lo que ella oyera allí sería privado. No podía espiarlos de aquel modo, pero tampoco podía salir en aquel momento. Inspiró nuevamente con lentitud, intentando calmarse y sintió un horrible retorcijón en el estomago al oír la conversación entre aquellas dos personas.

-No entiendo porqué te pones así. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Sabes, Camille? Cualquiera podría creerte, pero yo no. Porque te conozco. ¿No puedes...simplemente...? -su profesor inspiró, cerrando los ojos e intentando formular algo con cierta dificultad. -¿No puedes desaparecer y dejarme vivir tranquilo?

-Yo...no te mentí, Mike. Hogsmeade es un lugar perfecto para un negocio así. No vine aquí por ti, para...torturarte.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero tampoco mentí cuando te escribí para decirte que cometí un grave error. Y que lo siento mucho.

-Las cosas jamás volverán a ser como eran antes, Camille.

¿Ya no estaban más juntos? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Camille había terminado con él? ¿Qué había pasado? Lily se golpeó suavemente la mejilla, negando con la cabeza. No debía meterse en la vida de los demás. Ni siquiera debería estar oyendo eso.

-Ya sé. Ya lo sé. Pero... No te entiendo. Siempre dijiste que jamás volverías a Hogwarts, que estabas feliz de haber terminado. ¿Y simplemente abandonaste todo para venir a enseñar aquí? ¿Por qué tuviste que desaparecer así?

-Porque necesito dejar todo atrás, Camille. No soy el primero en el mundo que necesita alejarse de todo para poder "pensar las cosas con claridad". Tú deberías saberlo.

Lily se quedó petrificada al notar el dolor en la voz de su profesor y se llevó inconscientemente una mano al pecho. Por más que quisiera, no podía omitir aquello. ¿Camille le había roto el corazón a Michael? ¿Cómo aquello era posible? Michael parecía ser la clase de hombre que le rompía el corazón a las mujeres, no al revés. La joven suspiró con tristeza pero se sobresaltó al ver a través de la cerradura cómo Michael giraba su rostro hacia el armario por una milésima de segundo.

-Te felicito por tu negocio, Camille -la esquivó olímpicamente, dando un paso hacia la puerta y abriéndola. -A próposito...me gusta tu armario. Es bastante espacioso.

_Merl__ín, lo sabe. _

Lily se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua mientras oía los pasos de su profesor, saliendo de la oficina. No podía creer su mala suerte. Lo único que le faltaba era que su profesor se enterara de aquello. ¿No había pasado por suficientes situaciones embarazosas con él? Oyó como Camille suspiraba con fuerza y un suave golpe metálico, antes de sentir los pasos de la mujer saliendo de la oficina y la puerta cerrarse.

Temerosa, la joven empujó suavemente la puerta del armario y salió de allí. Se dirigió a la puerta caminando suavemente y antes de abrirla, vio que la fotografía de Michael y de Camille estaba boca abajo sobre la repisa. Lily suspiró con tristeza, antes de salir de la oficina y volver hacia donde se hallaban sus amigas.

Chloe subía las escaleras que llevaban a la torre donde se encontraba la sala común de Ravenclaw en silencio, pensativa. Aún seguía pensando en el momento en que Michael había entrado a Bloxam's con una indescriptible expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, y cómo se había marchado solo dos minutos después, furioso. Aquello sí que le había parecido extraño. Su profesor no era perfecto, claro. Era un ser humano, después de todo y tenía sus virtudes y sus defectos. Pero no era una persona que se enfadara muy a menudo. Tenía muchísima paciencia y tolerancia, y había manejado complicadas situaciones en clase sin perder la calma. Chloe, en cierto modo, lo admiraba por ello. En su lugar, ella hubiese volado el salón en mil pedazos. No soportaría las clases que él debía soportar, no sin perder la paciencia. Por eso la había impactado tanto verlo tan enfadado. Lily había regresado del baño poco después de que su profesor saliera de la cafetería, con aspecto avergonzado y confundido, alegando que se había equivocado de puerta y que había entrado al baño de hombres.

La rubia terminó de subir los escalones, caminando por el desierto corredor sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Cuando se hallaba a pocos metros de la entrada a la sala común, vio por el rabillo del ojo algo que la dejó congelada. Se detuvo en seco y giró su rostro, sin poder creer lo que veía. Detrás de una estatua, sentada en el suelo se hallaba Lara Bloom, pero no estaba sola. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de un muchacho de cabello castaño ondulado, quien la sostenía suavemente por la cintura mientras sus labios se entrelazaban en un lento beso.

Chloe pestañeó varias veces, intentando convencerse de que lo que veía no era verdad. No podía ser él. Pero luego de un instante que le pareció eterno, no pudo seguir negando que aquel muchacho era Bernie. Seguramente ella lo había besado y en cualquier momento, él la empujaría suavemente y se iría. Tenía que suceder aquello. Tenía que ser un error. Chloe esperó, de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar violentamente pero lo que ella esperaba no llegó. Bernard no la empujó. Lara entreabrió sus ojos y al ver a Chloe de pie a un par de metros, entrelazó sus dedos en el corto cabello del joven y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Debía ser una broma. Una pésima broma pesada. Sin volver a mirar aquella imagen que le causaba tanto dolor, tanta vergüenza y tanta repulsión, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, sintiendo sus ojos arder por el inútil esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

-¡Lily!

_Oh, no. _

La joven se giró mientras se acercaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y juntó todas y cada una de sus fuerzas para alzar la mirada y posar sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro de Michael, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Michael -la pelirroja intentó sonar despreocupada e indiferente, pero supo al instante que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. -¿Qué tal?

El profesor alzó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, mirándola fija e incrédulamente. Lily supo que sino fuera porque venía a regañarla, se hubiera reído por cuan patética era su situación.

-¿Qué tal si le dejas esa falsa mirada inocente a James y a Sirius, y tenemos una de esas conversaciones maduras en las que tan buena eres y que tan naturales te salen?

_Rayos. S__í que estoy en problemas._

¿Qué extraño poder e influencia tenía Michael sobre ella? Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, la cantidad de encuentros embarazosos con profesores había aumentado considerablemente, sin mencionar el hecho de que antes de su llegada Lily jamás había tenido ningún tipo de problema de comportamiento con ningún profesor. La joven comenzó a balbucear, con timidez mientras intentaba justificarse y explicarle al hombre lo que le había sucedido aquella tarde. Notaba los ojos de Michael fijos sobre ella, y en aquel momento su mirada la incomodaba más que nunca. El profesor alzó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos cuando Lily terminó de disculparse por lo que había pasado y asintió una vez, pensativo.

-Pues...bueno, Lily. Pero yo venía a hablarte del ensayo que no me entregaste, hasta que hace treinta segundos me di cuenta de que me confundí de Lily. Pero gracias por la información.

Lily sintió cómo el suelo súbitamente le daba vueltas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse, procesando aquellas palabras. Aquello era una broma, ¿cierto? Tenía que serlo. No podía haberle confesado que había oído su conversación privada con Camille si él no sabía nada. La pelirroja sintió cómo su rostro adoptaba el mismo color que su cabello cuando vio como su profesor no podía evitar sonreír, negando con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño claro mientras posaba sus ojos azules sobre Lily fijamente.

-Merlín. Tu expresión no tuvo precio. Era una broma, Lily. Claro que vine para hablarte de lo que sucedió esta tarde. O mejor dicho, a no hablarte de ello.

Lily no sabía qué más decirle. Aquello era sumamente incómodo. Quería darse la vuelta y huir a su habitación, donde su profesor no podría entrar a buscarla. Quería quedarse allí para siempre y no volver a verlo jamás, menos asistir a una de sus clases. No podía creer que esa vergonzosa situación le estuviera pasando a ella. Por lo general le sucedían esas cosas a Kim. Sabía que debía olvidar aquel incidente y no volver a mencionarlo jamás, pero aquello le provocaba una intriga enorme. No comprendía qué es lo que había sucedido. No lograba comprender a su profesor. Por lo general, Lily era muy buena para leer a las personas. Lograba ver cómo eran, y al parecer se había equivocado terriblemente con Michael. Había pensado por casi dos meses que era un James Potter cualquiera, pero por lo que estaba viendo últimamente era un hombre que ocultaba sus problemas y sus sentimientos detrás del humor. De aquel modo, nadie lo vería tal y como era. Pero la simple comparación entre Michael Brandon y un hombre profundo con sentimientos se le hacía... imposible de creer. De verdad no lograba comprender nada. Y si Michael y Camille habían terminado tan mal... ¿Por qué ambos seguían teniendo fotografías del otro?

_¡__Cielos, Lily! _Aquello estaba llegando muy lejos. ¿En qué clase de metida se estaba convirtiendo? Ella siempre había valorado mucho la confianza entre las personas y el poder respetar la privacidad. Y claramente, ella no lo estaba haciendo. Cómo él había dicho, no iba a hablarle de ello. Si hubiese querido darle explicaciones, ya lo hubiese hecho. Aquello debía detenerse en aquel momento. No podía seguir husmeando en su vida personal.

-Nos... Nos vemos el martes, Michael.

La pelirroja sacudió levemente la cabeza y le sonrió no sin cierta dificultad, intentando que su voz no tuviese un tono cortante, y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la sala común, alejándose de su profesor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

James sintió cómo el tren giraba en una curva, dando una fuerte sacudida y abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Bostezó mientras se revolvía inconscientemente el cabello y vio cómo Sirius lo observaba fijamente, posando su mirada plateada sobre él y sonriendo burlonamente. El joven alzó sus cejas, y le devolvió la mirada a través de sus anteojos redondos, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y apoyando sus pies sobre el asiento frente a él, sin decir una sola palabra. Sirius dejó la revista de motocicletas que había estado leyendo a un costado, colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra sin correr la mirada. Al cabo de unos instantes, el pelinegro amplió su sonrisa al ver cómo su amigo le sacaba la lengua con una mueca de resignación, antes de poner los ojos en blanco. James sabía reconocer cuando una causa estaba perdida, y conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo como para saber que con su enorme orgullo, podrían estar haciendo aquello todo el día.

-Tendré que enseñarle a Evans esto, quizás así logre que la dejes en paz.

Sirius no borró su sonrisa, y volvió a tomar la revista entre sus manos mientras James resoplaba riendo con ironía y amargura.

-Hablando de Evans... Estará en tu casa para Navidad. ¿A dónde la llevarás primero? Tu habitación sería bastante cliché, pero dado que va a haber doscientas personas abajo sería el lugar más privado.

-El baño es un buen lugar, tengo esa enorme bañera en la que caben... ¿cuatro personas?

James sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Si, Lily Evans iría a su casa para Navidad pero él sabía muy bien que al último lugar al que ella entraría sería su habitación. Lo sabía tan bien como que la más mínima mención de ir allí le sacaría canas verdes a la pelirroja, haciéndole perder la cabeza. James lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Veía cómo Lily enloquecía cada vez que él la molestaba y era imposible no reírse al ver cómo aquella joven tan dulce y tan tranquila sacaba para afuera su lado más salvaje.

-Pero si Lily no quiere quedarse con la bañadera, allí pueden ir Emily y tú a tener un adelante de la luna de miel.

Sirius borró su sonrisa y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente sus labios ante la mención de la joven. ¿Qué demonios tenía James con Emily para tener que mencionarla en todas las conversaciones donde hablaran de mujeres, lo que sería el noventa por ciento de ellas? Desde el episodio de Lara Bloom, meses atrás, Emily Lewis apenas le había dirigido la palabra y aquello había sido un alivio para el pelinegro. Durante años había tenido que soportar aquellos comentarios melosos y humillantes de parte de Emily, y no había algo que detestara más. Lo desagradaba, y la hacía odiarla aún más. No podía conciliar la idea de pasar su vida con una persona como Emily Lewis. Tenían que ser ideas de su familia...si se podía llamar así. No había una familia donde se hallaba el apellido Black, sólo un montón de locos y enfermos racistas, casos perdidos quienes no tenían arreglo, y ni siquiera valían la pena. Sirius no soportaba a su familia. La detestaba. Odiaba a su padre y a su madre, convencidos de que por ser un Black eran miembros de la realeza. Convencidos de que los muggles y los hijos de muggles eran escoria, que la pureza de la sangre era lo único que valía en el mundo y que las personas que no la tenían eran unos buenos para nada que no merecían tener una varita. Sirius llevaría a su casa todos los días mujeres muggles, si sus padres no fueran capaces de enviárselas como regalo a Voldemort para que les cortara la cabeza y las pusiera en un muro de trofeos.

Sirius alzó la mirada con disimulo y observó a su amigo, quien se había recostado en el vacío asiento del compartimento, leyendo la sección de deportes del Profeta. James era el mejor amigo que se podía tener, y algo por lo que siempre le estaría profundamente agradecido era por haberle dejado entrar a su vida, sin ningún tipo de restricción. Sirius jamás se había sentido a gusto en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, como sus padres decían siempre. Jamás había sentido que tenía un hogar, un lugar al que pertenecía, un lugar donde se encontraba seguro, a salvo. Y luego conoció a James, se hicieron amigos...y tras pasar un solo día en su casa con Charlus y Dorea Potter supo que había un lugar en el mundo donde él encajaba, de algún extraño modo. Sus padres siempre habían sido para él un verdadero ejemplo. El modo en que intentaban comprender a su hijo a pesar de todo, el modo en que lo apoyaban en todo lo que decidiera...no tenía palabras para ser descritos.

-Canuto... -la voz de su amigo lo sacó de su propio mundo y vio cómo le sonreía divertido. -¿Tienes algún plan para estas vacaciones? Es decir, además de copiarle toda la tarea a Lunático y usurpar mi casa.

-¿Además de reprocharle a mi madre que es una arpía para que ella me diga que soy una vergüenza? -Sirius fingió pensarlo. -No, eso es todo.

-¿"Copiarle toda la tarea a Lunático"? -James y Sirius miraron de reojo la puerta del compartimento, por donde Remus entraba, sentándose junto a Sirius. -¿Por qué no me sorprende?

James sonrió débilmente al ver cómo su amigo cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra el asiento, suspirando. Remus se veía más pálido y ojeroso que lo normal, y claro. No era de extrañarse cuando faltaban sólo un par de días para la luna llena. Remus siempre tenia aquel aspecto cansado, uno de sus rasgos más distintivos. Y los días anteriores a su transformación, todo empeoraba. Se veía aún más extenuado, estaba más irritable. Y una de las cosas que James detestaba sobre la condición de su amigo era que por ello, él se había convencido de que no merecía absolutamente nada bueno. Su licantropía le generaba tantas inseguridades que se sentía inferior, insignificante. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales Remus jamás lo admitió hasta que sus amigos lo descubrieron en segundo año. Cuando lo descubrieron, se dieron cuenta de que no podían dejarlo enfrentar su problema solo. Los necesitaba, aunque jamás lo confesara. Por esa razón James, Sirius y Peter decidieron transformarse en animagos. De aquel modo Remus no podía lastimarlos durante sus transformaciones y lograrían hacerle compañía cada mes. Tardaron casi tres años en descubrir cómo convertirse en animagos, y finalmente lo habían logrado el año anterior. Claro que Remus los había regañado por semanas por haber hecho algo así, pero ellos sabían que jamás admitiría cuan bien le hacía tenerlos a ellos a su lado en esas largas noches. Jamás confesaría cuan solo se sentía, cuánto necesitaba a todos sus amigos a su lado, cuánto deseaba sentirse normal y sentir que podía tener una vida normal. Podría tenerla, si dejara de tener tanto miedo y si se abriera a todas las personas que se preocupaban por él. James no podía quejarse, Remus se había abierto con ellos mucho más de lo que había hecho con Kimberly, por ejemplo. En cierto modo, sabía cuan injusto era para ella y no podía evitar sentir cierta pena. Podía ver cuánto le gustaba su amigo a la joven Gryffindor, era increíblemente obvio. Y sabía que si ella supiese la verdad sobre Remus y lo que los cuatro Merodeadores hacían cada mes, no dudaría un sólo minuto en desear acompañarlos. Ella no lo rechazaría ni juzgaría: ella lo apoyaría inmediatamente.

-¿Cornamenta? -murmuró Remus, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. -¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?

Sirius se rió, mirando a sus amigos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Sólo porque una simple chica no te preste atención no quiere decir que debes pasarte al otro bando!

James sonrió, poniéndose de pie y sentándose entre sus dos amigos, rodeándoles los hombros con ambos brazos.

-Vamos, chicos. Ya saben que yo soy todo suyo.

-¡Por favor, James!

Remus se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras sus dos amigos estallaban en carcajadas.

-¡James Potter! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que llamarte?

James se rió, al oír la insistente voz de su madre desde las escaleras, quien había estado llamándolo desde hacía diez minutos. Sin levantarse de su cama, despeinó nuevamente su cabello azabache mientras veía cómo Sirius se acomodaba su camisa impecablemente blanca frente al espejo, sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía cuánto se estresaba Dorea Potter cuando una de sus fiestas tenía lugar. Las planeaba por meses, durante toda la noche se estresaba por el más mínimo detalle y hasta que el último invitado no se hubiese ido, no lograba relajarse y admitir cuán genial había sido la noche. Oyeron el ruido que los altos tacos de Dorea hacían al acercarse hacia la habitación de James y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, la mujer abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza, observándolos con sus grandes ojos chocolate, maquillados suavemente. El joven sonrió burlonamente, cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando a su madre, pasando olímpicamente por alto su severa mirada. A decir verdad, aquello lo divertía bastante. Casi podía ver cómo su madre echaba chispas por los ojos, y sin embargo no podía evitar reírse.

-James, ¿no crees que ya estás grande para que te tenga que venir a buscar como si fueras un bebé?

-¡Tú quisieras que lo fuera! -James sonrió, incorporándose y mirando los diferentes pósters del Puddlemere United que cubrían sus rojas paredes. -Mamá, sólo tienes que admitirlo. Si tanto extrañas tener que estar abrazando algo pequeño e indefenso todo el día, puedo comprarte un perrito.

Miró con disimulo el espejo que colgaba de la pared, a través del cual vio reflejada la divertida sonrisa de su amigo quien peinaba con sus dedos su cabello negro. Dorea puso los ojos en blanco, pasando y sentándose en un sillón individual negro, acomodándose su vestido.

-Seguro, cielo. Nada me haría más feliz. Ah, sí -alzó una de sus manos exageradamente, como si acabara de recordar algo. -Que bajes al salón, ya comenzaron a llegar varias personas. Sirius... Tus padres ya llegaron. Están sentados cerca de la chimenea.

El pelinegro asintió, frunciendo ligeramente sus labios y apuntándola con su índice mientras le guiñaba un ojo y avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-Chimenea, evitar. Gracias, Dorea.

La mujer le sonrió con cariño a Sirius por un instante, antes de volver a adoptar una severa expresión en su rostro al mirar a su hijo y darse media vuelta, saliendo. James rió, incorporándose y desabotonándose el primer botón de su camisa mientras se despeinaba una vez más el cabello. A decir verdad, la relación de Sirius y sus padres no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo. Desde primer año que su amigo pasaba gran parte de sus vacaciones en su casa, dado que no había nada que odiara más que estar con su familia. Y si por algo James estaba agradecido con sus padres, es por haber acogido a Sirius como a un hijo más. Y lo mismo se podía decir con respecto a Sirius. El pelinegro siempre había visto en Dorea y Charlus Potter las figuras paternas que jamás había tenido, y los respetaba y apreciaba inmensamente. James lo sabía, por más que su amigo jamás lo hubiese admitido.

-Ya, hombre. Despierta, venga.

La voz de Sirius lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y James sonrió mientras salía de su habitación cruzando un pequeño vestíbulo hacia las interminables escaleras que descendían hasta el enorme salón que había sido ampliado mediante magia para hacerlo aún más grande. James ni siquiera le prestó atención a la decoración que su madre había hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Sólo buscaba a una persona con la mirada, con la esperanza de que ya hubiese llegado.

Sus esperanzas no le fallaron. Sentada en un sillón blanco, estirando su cuello buscando a alguien entre la multitud se hallaba sentada Lily, no demasiado lejos del espacio reservado para la pista de baile. El joven despeinó una vez más su cabello, pasando a través de la multitud dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba. La pelirroja ni siquiera lo vio llegar, sólo alzó su mirada hacia él al oír como alguien la llamaba y no pudo contener una mueca de frustración.

-Potter... Feliz Navidad -murmuró sin entusiasmo, volviendo a buscar con la mirada entre la gente.

-¿Viniste sola?

-Vine con Chloe. Pero fue a buscar algo, le dije que la esperaría aquí.

-Te ves muy bien, Evans. Como siempre, claro...

James posó su mirada en el cabello recogido de Lily, cuyo rostro estaba enmarcado por un par de mechones suavemente ondulados, y luego bajó sus ojos hacia su vestido verde claro que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Gracias.

-No, lo digo en serio. Ese vestido te queda genial. ¿Sabes que otra cosa te podría quedar bien?

-¿Qué cosa, Potter? -respondió con hastío Lily, sin mirarlo.

-Yo -Lily se sobresaltó, dando un respingo y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras James intentaba contener la sonrisa. -¡Era broma, venga! ¡No te enfades! ¿No sabes reconocer mis bromas?

-Aparentemente no.

-¡Hola! -James y Lily giraron el rostro, mientras Kim se acercaba a ellos sonriente. -Fue toda una odisea llegar desde la puerta hasta aquí con estos zapatos, creo que en cualquier momento voy a romperme un pie.

La castaña se sentó junto a su amiga y James sonrió, aunque maldijo mentalmente por aquella llegada tan oportuna para la pelirroja.

-Menos mal que los mejores sanadores de San Mungo se encuentran aquí, Kimmy. Los llamamos por ti.

-Mejor prevenir que curar... ¡Qué dulce, Jamsie! -sonrió Kim mientras Lily miraba a James de reojo, casi con advertencia.

-Si, solo falta que tu amiga lo admita. Hablando de amigas... Evans, ¿quieres bailar?

La pelirroja alzó sus cejas y sin apartar la mirada de James, pensó por una milésima de segundo y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! ¡Qué buena idea!

La pelirroja se puso de pie y le tendió su bolso a James, antes de tomar a su amiga por la mano y arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile. James las observó partir, antes de reír por lo bajo y negar con la cabeza, dejando el bolso sobre el sillón y dando media vuelta para alejarse.

_No te me vas a escapar toda la noche, Evans. _

Remus se hallaba sentado en un extremo de la enorme barra, cuando súbitamente sintió como dos manos le cubrían los ojos y sonrió débilmente, negando con la cabeza. Rozó con sus manos las que cubrían su rostro, sin poder contener una sonrisa cuando inspiró lentamente y reconoció aquel perfume floral tan familiar.

-Tienes que ser más original, Kimberly.

Rió por lo bajo al oír el quejido de su amiga, quien apareció a su lado tras soltarlo, sentándose en uno de las altas sillas libres. La joven se acomodó un mechón de su lacio cabello, poniendo los ojos en blanco sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Simplemente lo supe. ¿Recién llegas?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza mientras sentía la mirada avellana de su amiga fija sobre él. Sintió un leve retorcijón en el estomago, como cada vez que debía zafarse de confesarle a su amiga la verdad. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía decir? "Tengo un olfato desarrollado por ser un licántropo, así es cómo te sentí". Seguro.

-Hace un rato, en realidad. Estaba bailando con Lily, me utilizó como salida de emergencia con James -sonrió. -¿Estás solo o...?

-Sirius. ¿Está mal si te utilizo como escapatoria?

-¿Utilizarme? ¡Qué dulce eres! -ironizó la joven, golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerza, aunque al rubio apenas le dolió.

-No te preocupes Kim, no voy a usarte como salida de emergencia.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso -Sirius apareció a su lado, con un alto vaso lleno de una bebida azulada, sentándose del otro lado de Remus. -Hagan lo que quieran, es más. Hasta pueden ir a una de las millones de habitaciones que hay aquí, si O'Connor tiene tantas ganas de golpearte.

Remus alzó sus cejas y rió por lo bajo con cierta ironía, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Seguro, Canuto. Seguro. ¿Quieres unirte? -ironizó Remus, sin percatarse de la mirada asesina que Kim le dirigía con disimulo a Sirius.

El rubio se había acostumbrado a las bromas que sus amigos siempre le hacían con respecto a Kim, lo comprendía. El tener una mejor amiga mujer no era algo demasiado común, sobretodo para una persona como Sirius quien no creía realmente en la amistad entre ambos sexos. Pero no le molestaba. El sabía perfectamente que entre Kim y él había solo una amistad y nada más. Ninguno sentía nada más por el otro, así que... ¿Para qué molestarse?

-Sirius, podrías ahorrarte esos comentarios. Son groseros -dijo Kim, frunciendo los labios y mirándolo con advertencia.

-Qué susceptible.

-Sirius, cállate un poco.

-¡Vamos a jugar un juego, Lunático! ¡Cada vez que O'Connor me mire feo, todos bebemos! -Kim fulminó al pelinegro con la mirada, quien alzó su vaso hacia arriba. -¡Y ya comenzamos!

Remus no pudo evitar reírse mientras Kim le hacía una mueca a Sirius quien bebió nuevamente. El rubio posó sus ojos dorados sobre el líquido azulado y alzó una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás bebiendo, Canuto?

-Un trago extraño. Tiene whisky envejecido de Ogden, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, un licor a base de Yasenek y raíces de Arlen.

_Menos mal que tiene resistencia, de otro modo terminar__ía vomitando en el jardín_, pensó Remus mientras asentía con la cabeza. Vio cómo Kim se inclinaba hacia delante, tomando el alto vaso y llevándoselo a los labios para probarlo, ante la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro.

-Ya sabía yo que a O'Connor le encanta llevarse cosas a los labios. ¡Y a beber de nuevo! -Sirius recuperó su vaso, sin perder su sonrisa. -Yo que tu tendría cuidado con esto. No creo que puedas manejar algo así.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si te bebes uno de estos, no terminarás la noche despierta. Y si lo haces, no será consciente. No tienes la suficiente resistencia -se encogió de hombros Sirius, ante la mirada de precaución de Remus quien había visto la expresión que el rostro de su amiga había adoptada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Kim, no lo escuches.

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando mantener a su amiga calmada sin mucho éxito. Sirius sabía tan bien como él que Kim era extremadamente susceptible, y aquel comentario sólo la haría desafiar al pelinegro, dispuesta a beber diez de esos tragos con tal de hacerlo callarse. Y el rubio sabía que si Kim aceptaba aquel desafío, la noche terminaría mal para ella.

Suspiró al sentir como Kim se incorporaba, dirigiéndose hacia la otra punta de la enorme barra, buscando decidida al barman con la mirada.

-¿Por qué la provocas si sabes que va a reaccionar, Canuto?

Remus vio cómo su amigo pasaba olímpicamente por alto su cansada mirada de reproche y tras palmearle la espalda con una enorme sonrisa, se dirigía hacia la multitud con su trago en mano.

De pie apoyada contra una de las blancas paredes cerca de los ventanales que daban al gran jardín, Chloe ya se había acostumbrado al dolor que sus tacones le estaban infligiendo. Cada vez comprendía menos a personas como Lara Bloom, quienes aprovechaban cada oportunidad para lucirlos. ¿_El precio de la belleza?_, pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a alguna de sus amigas entre la multitud, sin éxito alguno. No había imaginado aquella cantidad de gente, y ya se había perdido entre todos ellos. Casi todos los mullidos sillones blancos que se hallaban prolijamente esparcidos por la inmensa sala estaban ocupados, en todas las mesas se hallaba gente comiendo tranquilamente, la barra de bebidas rodeada de gente y la pista de baile reposaba de parejas que bailaban lentamente las lentas canciones de Celestina Warbeck quien se hallaba de pie sobre un escenario negro con una banda y un coro de banshees detrás de ella. Pero entre todas esas personas no había una sola que Chloe estuviese buscando. No veía a sus amigas, a los chicos... ¿A quién engañaba? Ninguno de ellos era la persona que ella buscaba con ansiedad. Aquel era Bernard Lewis. Sabía que él y su familia asistirían aquella noche, y su prioridad era evitarlo a toda costa. Claro que sí, quería verlo...pero no lo admitía. Una fugaz y rápida mirada era todo lo que quería, antes de huir lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieran hacia el lado contrario al que él se hallaba. Desde aquel episodio en que lo había visto con Lara Bloom, lo había esquivado en cada momento, en cada oportunidad. En un par de ocasiones Bernard había intentando hablar con ella pero no lo había logrado, claramente. Chloe no se sentía capaz de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y hablarle sin que le flaquearan las rodillas o largarse a llorar. Prefería ahorrarse aquella humillación.

_¡__Basta, Chloe!_ Debía dejar de pensar en él. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera debía verlo por más de un instante, el tiempo suficiente para prepararse a huir. Mientras más pensara en él, peor sería. La única idiota que sufría era ella. Nadie más.

La joven se giró hacia la ventana y miró el gran jardín de los Potter. Era una vasta extensión. En el centro se veía una piscina de gran tamaño, rodeada de árboles y arbustos prolijamente podados. La casa se hallaba sobre una colina a las afueras de Brighton, y al descender por la pendiente se podía llegar a una tranquila playa privada. Chloe se mordió el labio, observando con admiración el enorme jardín, iluminado por cientos de pequeñas hadas de colores que revoloteaban de arbusto en arbusto. Era realmente mágico, y una gran pena que sólo un par de personas se hallaran afuera, desafiando las bajas temperaturas de aquella época. La rubia paseó su mirada por el jardín, intentando reconocer las personas que se hallaban allí y al distinguir dos de ellas, se quedó observándolos con incredulidad. Sentados en un banco junto a la iluminada piscina se hallaban Edward y Dalia, ella sentada sobre su regazo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos y lo besaba lentamente.

-¿Papá? ¿Has visto a Dalia? No la encuentro en ningún lado.

Chloe se sobresaltó asustada al oír la voz de Bernard a sus espaldas.

_Oh, no. No, no._

-¿No dijo que iba a salir?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Bernie al verla con su mejor amigo? La mataría. Lo mataría.

-Hace demasiado frío, va a enfermarse. Iré a buscarla.

Debía detenerlo, de un modo u otro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Había oído la voz de Bernard cerca de ella, acercándose. Si ella seguía de pie, inmóvil como una patética estatua en aquel lugar él la vería. Justamente lo que ella no quería. Debía actuar rápido. Escaparse. Correr hacia el otro lado, evitar que Bernie la viera. _¡No puedes ser tan egoísta!_ Debía admitir que ella no era lo más importante en aquel momento. Si Bernie se acercaba, vería a su hermana menor con su mejor amigo. ¿Dejaría a su merced a Dalia? ¿Ser descubierta por un hermano sorprendido y ofendido? No, no podía dejarla sola en aquella situación. Debía juntar fuerzas y distraerlo.

_Circe, dame fuerzas. _

Se giró, dándole la espalda al enorme ventanal y viendo cómo Bernard se acercaba hacia allí, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su hermana. Chloe inspiró lentamente y juntó fuerzas al ver cómo Bernie notaba su presencia y dejaba de caminar.

-Chloe. Yo... -se veía sorprendido. -No sabía que tú estarías aquí. Yo... No he tenido oportunidad de hablarte. ¿Puedes...esperar? ¿Sólo un segundo? Debo buscar a Dalia, y luego...

-¡No, no! ¡Hablemos ahora, Bernard! -alzó su voz la joven.

Sin saber de dónde salía aquella fortaleza, Chloe golpeó con su puño el ventanal detrás de ella, intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible para que Dalia lo oyera y mirara hacia donde ella se hallaba. Bernard la miró con precaución retrocediendo un paso lentamente.

-Creo que... Voy a buscar a Dalia.

-¡No, tenemos que hablar!

_¡__No, va a pensar que estoy loca! ¡Chiflada! ¡Demente! ¡Ay, Dalia!_

La joven inspiró profundamente armándose de valor mientras lo tomaba por la mano y lo arrastraba hacia la otra punta del salón, sintiendo la atónita mirada de varias personas fija sobre ella.

-¿Chloe? ¿Qué te sucede? -Bernard se soltó, mirándola incrédulo.

Chloe miró por encima de su hombro y vio como Dalia entraba, mirando a todas partes con precaución y suspiró aliviada.

-¡Yo...! Simplemente pensé que tú eras diferente. Y... Y ahora... -tragó con fuerza, mientras sus piernas temblaban. -Ahora me voy.

Sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban por aquella vergüenza y humillación que acababa de pasar, la Ravenclaw se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a escaparse, sin poder creer que hubiese podido hacer algo así.

Sirius terminó su bebida y la dejó sobre una mesa, esquivando a uno de los meseros yendo a sentarse a uno de los sillones mientras sus ojos grises se paseaban con calma por el enorme salón, intentando distinguir quiénes se hallaban allí. Volvió a ver al fondo del salón a sus padres y dejó escapar un inconsciente quejido. Ya había visto y pasado olímpicamente por alto a su padre y madre, la cual había intentando hablar con él en al menos diez ocasiones, de las que él se había librado. A Sirius no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de la Navidad, pero si pudiese pedir algo sería que sus padres le otorgaran libertad y paz, que no lo torturaran más con sus estúpidos principios y tradiciones donde la pureza de la sangre lo era todo. Aquello era tan degradante, tan bajo, tan retorcido que lo enfermaba. Lo detestaba.

-Feliz Navidad, Sirius.

Una suave y tranquila voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y giró su rostro para encontrarse con una delgada mujer no demasiado alta, de largo y ondulado cabello castaño claro, con ciertos reflejos color miel. La mujer le sonreía sinceramente revelando una muy blanca sonrisa, mientras sostenía por la mano a un niño de unos seis años quien lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos castaños, de una abundante cabellera de castaños rizos. Sirius los saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Joachim quería saludarte. ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Irene Lewis mientras el niño se adelantaba un paso sonriendo y mostrando los blancos dientes superiores que le estaban creciendo.

-Estoy bien, Irene. Gracias -murmuró el pelinegro incómodo. - Ehm... ¿Ustedes?

Siempre se había encontrado incómodo en presencia de la madre de Emily y de su hermano más pequeño, quien le demostraba un extraño cariño que jamás había comprendido, para nada. Por más que la familia de la joven no le agradara -por más que ella no le agradara-, nunca había podido comportarse con ellos dos con la clásica indiferencia y desdén que usaba con tantas otras personas. Irene Lewis no era nada como su esposo, al que Sirius siempre había encontrado como un nombre de mucho carácter, un hombre severo y duro, difícil de tratar. Aquel jamás le había agradado, para nada y no lograba comprender cómo una mujer cómo Irene quien parecía tan buena y comprehensiva como Dorea Potter podía verse siempre tan feliz, viviendo con un hombre como Allan Lewis.

-Muy bien, Sirius. Bueno, debemos ir a saludar a Charlus y a Dorea pero... Esperamos verte luego.

-Pero mamá... -comenzó Joachim, mirándola con un puchero.

-Vamos, hijo. Dejemos que Sirius disfrute de la fiesta -Irene le sonrió amablemente al pelinegro mientras le hacía un gesto a su hijo para que la siguiera.

Sirius suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento mientras miraba hacia la zona del guardarropas, donde Emily se hallaba de pie quitándose su abrigo dejando al descubierto un vestido negro escotado, por arriba de sus rodillas, mostrando sus largas piernas. Junto a ella, se hallaba un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro vetado de gris, a quien la joven no paraba de asentirle mientras oía lo que parecía ser un sermón.

_Ahora comprendo porqu__é nuestros padres se llevan tan bien. _

-¿Qué miras, Canutín?

James se sentó a su lado con una copa en sus manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver hacia donde su amigo había estado mirando. El joven pasó su mano libre por su cabello azabache, revolviéndolo mientras su amigo se cubría el rostro con una mano.

-Por Merlín, Cornamenta. ¿Podrías ser sólo un poco más disimulado?

James rió por lo bajo, viendo como Emily avanzaba detrás de su padre y dejó su copa en la mesa frente a ellos, mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

-¿Sabes, Canuto? Lewis no se ve nada mal esta noche. Es más, se ve bastante bien.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, asintiendo. James no pudo evitar sonreírse aún más. Era tan fácil molestar a Lily Evans como molestar a Sirius Black. Sólo debía encontrar el punto débil de su tolerancia... ¡Y _voilà_! La única diferencia era que molestar a Sirius tenía un fin productivo y humanitario. James sabía que Emily Lewis no era tan mala como su amigo la veía, y que si él le diera una oportunidad ella podría dejar de fingir ser quien no era.

-¿Cuántas copas bebiste, amigo? ¿Estuviste tomando alucinógenos? ¿Algo?

James se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza y repantigándose sobre el sillón con tranquilidad.

-Di lo que tú quieras, hermano, pero a mí no me vas a engañar. No me niegues que le miraste las piernas. No te culpo, Lewis no está nada mal. Y en lo más profundo de tu mente, lo sabes y lo admites. En lo más profundo de tu mente, te encantaría acostarte con ella. Venga, admite que Emily Lewis te resulta atractiva.

Sirius lo miró impasiblemente por un instante, inexpresivo, fulminándolo con su mirada de plata, antes de alzar su mano y golpearlo en la nuca, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo que sea que te hayas bebido, Potter, déjalo. Es malo. Pésimo. Déjalo.

James vio cómo su amigo se ponía de pie dirigiéndose hacia la barra, acercándose a una mujer joven de lacio cabello rubio platinado que caía con elegancia sobre su delgado cuerpo.

En aquel momento, todas las luces y la música se apagaron y James miró hacia todos lados, mientras los cotilleos de la gente llenaban el lugar. Súbitamente, suaves luces se encendieron revelando sobre el escenario una docena de personas que usaban llamativos trajes y grandes máscaras, quienes al oír cómo una rápida canción comenzaba a sonar comenzaron a bailar al unísono.

Mientras James los observaba moverse, tuvo una brillante idea mientras se ponía de pie, intentando no pisar a nadie.

_Yo sab__ía que no te me ibas a escapar, Evans. _

-Dicen que no hay que beber solo, O'Connor.

La castaña rió mientras Derek se sentaba a su lado, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verde oscuro, con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Lo dice...quién?

-Nunca me lo pregunté... No sé, lo digo yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy terca y orgullosa, así que acepté el desafío de Sirius de beber para mostrarle que tengo resistencia... Perdí a mis amigas entre toda esta gente, y no me siento capaz de comenzar a hablar sobre los derechos de los duendes con un montón de viejos aburridos...

-Pues... Un par de estos más y serás capaz de cualquier cosa. No me sorprendería que te pusieras a bailar desnuda sobre la barra -sonrió Derek. -¿Cuántos te pido?

Kim se rió, negando con la cabeza y alejando el trago de ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca había comprendido bien qué sucedía entre Derek y ella. Vale, ella se reía mucho con él, le parecía muy divertido pero... Sabía que algunos de los comentarios que él hacía eran en serio, sólo con un toque de humor encima. Y ella le seguía la broma, claro. Pero jamás se había imaginado a Derek y a ella juntos. Aunque Remus no estuviese en el medio, aunque ella supiese sin ninguna duda si Remus y ella tenían alguna oportunidad de estar juntos, la imagen de Derek Davis y ella juntos simplemente no era imaginable.

-Supongo que ahora tendré que buscar otra forma de hacer pasar el tiempo.

-¿Ya planeas deshacerte de mí? ¿Tan rápido? Dame una oportunidad, O'Connor. Quizás no sea tan malo tenerme como pareja una noche -le guiñó el ojo mientras Kim asentía.

-Claro, Derek. Es decir... ¿Estás sugiriendo que para pasar el tiempo nos besemos o algo así?

-Algo así, claro.

-Merlín, voy a necesitar otro trago.

-Vas a bajarme el autoestima, O'Connor. La última vez que me miré al espejo, no era nada feo.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras, Davis. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ¿Sabes cuál es la gran diferencia entre un bar y un clítoris? Cualquier hombre puede entrar a un bar.

La joven sonrió por un instante pero borró su sonrisa al sentir cómo de repente se mareaba. Ya había comenzado a hacerle efecto el alcohol. Los comentarios idiotas y los súbitos mareos eran la prueba viviente de ello. Derek no se dio cuenta de nada y se rió, negando con la cabeza y pidiéndole a uno de los barmans dos tragos más.

-Qué graciosa eres -sonrió el rubio, tendiéndole uno de los tragos y alzando el suyo. -Veamos... ¿Por tu genio brillante?

-No, ya bebí suficiente por hoy. No me mires con esa sonrisa arrogante y...

-Vale, no te miro. Y no te preocupes, no le diré a Black que no tienes resistencia al alcohol -se rió Derek.

-¡Qué gracioso! -Kim frunció los labios y tomó la copa, antes de beber todo el contenido de un solo trago. -¡Sigue alejándote de tus mínimas posibilidades de entrar en un clítoris!

-Tú sólo hablas, O'Connor. Pero sabes que puedo entrar cuando quiera, y que a ti te encantaría.

El rubio le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y le murmuraba aquellas palabras, antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse caminando, dejando a Kim refunfuñar en silencio.

-¡Dalia!

La joven se sobresaltó en su asiento al oír la voz de su hermano mayor, y fingió sorpresa mientras se acomodaba sus rizos negros, con cierto nerviosismo. Sabía que su hermano no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido, Chloe se había encargado de ello. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa. ¿Dónde estaría Chloe en ese momento? Durante las últimas semanas, su hermano había intentado hablar con la joven, explicarle lo que había sucedido y quitarse de encima todas las dudas que tenía sobre lo que había ocurrido. Dalia sabía que todo lo que Bernard había oído era mentira, pero cuando él le había contado, la había hecho jurar que no le diría nada a Chloe, que lo dejaría hablar con ella solo, sin entrometerse. Y una promesa era una promesa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Ehm... Yo... Por allí. Circulando. Intentaba encontrar a la tía Mildred, pero no hubo caso.

Dalia murmuró aquellas palabras, esa mentira, sin poder prestarle demasiada atención a su hermano. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Aquello no era normal. No eran las cosas que le sucedían. No podía creer que hubiese estado con Edward, el chico de sus sueños, el... El mejor amigo de su hermano. Aquella situación era irónica.

-Qué raro, le pregunté si te había visto y me dijo que no -murmuró con honesta inocencia Bernard mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Dalia se sonrojó, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pobre tía Mildred, su memoria no funciona tan bien como antes. Oye, Bern... ¿Te vi con Chloe?

Bernard resopló, recostándose contra el respaldo de su asiento y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, frotándose los ojos y suspirando.

-No sé, Dalia. No lo sé. Cada vez pienso que lo que me dijo sobre Chloe es verdad. No es la persona que yo pensaba.

-Bernard, lo que te dijo es...una mentira tan grande cómo esta casa. Chloe no es así. Yo la conozco.

-Bueno, yo creía conocerla. ¿Cómo sabes que tú lo haces?

-No seas tan idiota, Bernard. Al menos habla con ella. Pregúntale. No te quedes con una sola opinión. Estoy segura de que es mentira. Pero tú no lo estarás hasta que hables con Chloe. Enfréntala, pregúntale... ¿Qué tienes para perder? No va a clavarte su tacón en el ojo.

-Si es cómo me dijo...

-¡Chloe Scarf no es como ella te dijo! ¡No seas idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Pasando tiempo con Sirius Black?

-No puedes compararme con ese idiota, Dalia. No después de todo lo que le hace a Emily.

-Entonces no veas a Chloe como él ve a Emily. No seas un idiota.

Dalia lo miró con reproche, antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Lily se rió mientra se sentaba junto a la barra y pedía dos bebidas para Emily y para ella, mientras la castaña se sentaba a su lado y recogiendo su cabello suelto en un rodete. En todo lo que iba de la noche, Emily no había visto a Sirius una sola vez. Sentía cierta culpa por lo que su padre le había dicho apenas habían llegado, pero técnicamente no lo estaba desobedeciendo. Su padre había dicho que si lo veía, no debía dejarlo escapar. Emily había dejado de molestarlo tanto, pero lo único que había conseguido es que Sirius dejara de insultarla cinco veces al día, que la ignorara aún más. El odio que el pelinegro sentía por ella seguía allí, intacto.

-No he visto a las demás casi nada esta noche -la voz de Lily la sacó de su ensimismamiento, mientras le tendía un vaso. -Estuve con Chloe unos pocos minutos, pero vio a tu primo y huyó hacia el otro lado... Y estuve con Kim, luego la perdí y la vi con Derek Davis.

Emily dejó escapar un resoplido de desaprobación mientras tomaba su copa entre sus manos. No podía creer que Chloe siguiera decidida a evitar a Bernard. Aquello ya no tenía sentido. ¡Habían pasado semanas! Chloe debería enfrentarlo en algún momento, aunque personalmente Emily no comprendía qué rayos le había pasado a su primo por la cabeza para estar con Lara Bloom. La última vez que había verificado todo, su primo era un chico decente y poco superficial. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Y con respecto a Kim con Derek Davis...

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada -murmuró la castaña, frunciendo los labios.

Por cómo ella veía a Derek, éste solo era una mala copia de los Merodeadores. Era el clásico chico arrogante y engreído, pero a diferencia de los Gryffindor no tenía ningún _charme_ oculto, ninguna inseguridad debajo de aquella máscara de egocentrismo. No era el estereotipo del arrogante querible, como James Potter o Sirius Black. Era sólo un patán que ni siquiera le parecía lindo, a diferencia de Kimberly quien lo hallaba atractivo.

-Prefiero a Derek Davis antes que a James Potter -se encogió de hombros Lily, sacudiendo sus ondas sobre su espalda.

Emily se atragantó con su bebida y tosió, golpeándose el pecho y mirándola con incredulidad. No daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿De verdad? Lily, vamos. James al menos es divertido y es auténtico, y no es un... -la mirada de Emily se perdió entre toda la gente sentada junto a la enorme barra y sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa. -Un...

-¿Un...? ¿Idiota? ¿Engreído? ¿Manipulador? ¿Bueno para nada?

Emily señaló con la cabeza el otro extremo de la barra, donde Sirius estaba sentado junto a una joven mujer rubia y resopló enfadada, apretando los puños.

-Un egocéntrico narcisista que no me va a hacer quedar mal enfrente de mi padre.

Antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada, Emily se puso de pie y avanzó con decisión hacia donde se hallaba el pelinegro, soltando su cabello hacia delante y se paró a su lado. En otra situación, lo hubiese dejado en paz. En Hogwarts, se hubiese dado la vuelta y lo hubiese ignorado. Pero no allí. No enfrente de su padre, no iba a humillarla y lograr que todo el peso, toda la responsabilidad y toda la culpa cayera sobre sus hombros.

-¡Aw, mi Siripachouchoule! Veo que hiciste una nueva amiga.

Odiaba aquello. Detestaba poner esa voz de mujer hueca, esa expresión de falsa felicidad, ese tono hipócrita e irreal...pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Sirius separó sus labios de la mujer, giró su rostro hacia Emily y alzó sus cejas, frunciendo los labios mientras la joven rubia miraba a Emily con incredulidad.

-¿Disculpa...?

-Aw, ¿no te habló de mí? -Emily lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro con fingido reproche e hizo un puchero. -Soy Emily Lewis. Su futura esposa. Nos casaremos el próximo verano.

-¿Tu...futura esposa? -la joven alzó sus cejas, enderezándose mientras miraba a Sirius fijamente.

-Ignórala, simplemente es una chiflada amargada -masculló Sirius, mirando a Emily con odio. -Nunca la vi en mi vida.

Cada segundo que pasaba, cada mirada de odio que Sirius le lanzaba, sus comentarios hirientes hacían que la angustia que sentía en su pecho se propagara más y más. En su interior sabía a la perfección que Sirius Black jamás se casaría con ella, que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo porque él jamás la querría, que lo único que ese matrimonio estaba haciendo era arruinarles la adolescencia a ambos. Y ella se sentía culpable, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Era su deber hacia su padre, por más en vano que ella lo sintiera.

-¿Ah si? -Emily le mostró el anillo de su mano izquierda a la joven rubia antes de quitárselo, dándoselo para que leyera lo que estaba grabado en su interior. -"Emily y Sirius". Nos comprometimos a los ocho años.

La joven mujer rubia frunció ligeramente sus labios, devolviéndole el anillo a la castaña y mirando a Sirius con reprobación antes de ponerse de pie y sin decirle nada, alejarse. Sintiéndose culpable pero sin poder evitar sonreír débilmente, Emily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se hallaba Lily, oyendo los insultos de Sirius a sus espaldas.

Lily golpeteaba suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la barra, mirando cada pocos segundos a su alrededor intentando distinguir a alguna de sus amigas. Había perdido de vista a Emily y a Sirius, Kim no estaba por ninguna parte, Chloe tampoco... Aún no comprendía qué rayos estaba haciendo ella en la casa de los Potter, en una fiesta de Navidad. A su alrededor, todos parecían pasarla genial. Niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada de gente que bailaba sin detenerse, como si fuese el fin del mundo, mientras los bailarines enmascarados se mezclaban con los invitados, bailando con ellos. Se sentía tan incómoda que ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, qué hacer para verse relajada. Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? Debía irse a su casa. Debía buscar a alguna persona conocida, avisar que regresaba a su casa, tomar el autobús noctámbulo e irse. ¿Qué hacía en la casa de James Potter? ¿En qué había pensado al aceptar la invitación? ¿Pasar una buena noche con sus amigas? Claro... ¿Sus amigas desaparecidas?

La pelirroja sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda y se giró, encontrándose con uno de los bailarines enmascarados sonriéndole ampliamente. La pelirroja no podía verle nada de la cara a excepción de unos carnosos labios. El hombre le tendió una mano sin perder su sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañara a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué? No, muchas gracias -respondió Lily sonriendo débilmente. El joven le sonrió nuevamente, mirándola a través de pequeñas ranuras en su máscara y la tomó por la mano, arrastrándola suavemente con él. -¡No, de verdad! ¡Estoy...!

Lily se sonrojó mientras el bailarín la llevaba hacia la pista de baila, a pesar de sus reproches y vanos intentos de soltarse. El joven la sujetaba con mucha fuerza pero con cuidado, y avanzaba completamente decidido. Una vez en la pista de baile, se giró para enfrentarla y sin soltarla comenzó a moverse junto a ella. Lily se revolvió incómoda por aquella situación e intentó escaparse una vez más. La única cosa que deseaba en aquel momento era irse de la casa de James Potter y no regresar jamás. No comprendía porqué sentía aquel agujero en su pecho, pero simplemente lo hacía. Se sentía angustiada, perdida, sola, abandonada, y la última cosa que quería hacer era bailar con un perfecto desconocido, el cual ni siquiera le había dado a conocer su rostro. Al darse la vuelta para intentar alejarse de allí, sintió cómo sus fuertes manos la tomaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia el cuerpo del joven, quien se movió con sensualidad detrás de ella. La pelirroja sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían y dio un respingo. Se quedó congelada durante un instante, antes de llevar muy lentamente sus manos a su estomago, colocándolas por encima de las del bailarín y comenzando a moverse suavemente junto a él tras dudar un instante. ¿Qué la había hecho hacer aquello? Aquel movimiento había sido tan súbito y repentino que no lo había comprendido. Sintió el cuerpo del bailarín aún más pegado a su espalda, mientras él la aferraba con fuerza y le besaba lentamente el cuello. La pelirroja se estremeció y se sonrió inconscientemente, dejándose llevar. ¿Por qué siempre debía ser tan responsable? ¿Tan perfecta? ¿Por qué siempre debía ser ella quien se controlara? ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar, por una vez?

Súbitamente, Lily sintió cómo el bailarín enmascarado la hacía girarse y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la tomaba por las mejillas y la besaba con fuerza, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella. La pelirroja se quedó congelada un instante, sorprendida, antes de alzar sus manos hacia el cuello del joven y rodearlo con sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo. Le hubiese gustado oponer resistencia, resistirse a aquello, pero su deseo de dejarse llevar por una vez, de liberarse de sus cadenas de responsabilidad, de no ser la misma Lily Evans de siempre fue más grande. Lo aferró con fuerza hacia ella, profundizando el beso con lentitud, sintiendo sus manos acariciando su cintura por encima de su vestido sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-¡A ti te estaba buscando!

Remus se sobresaltó al sentir cómo Kim le saltaba a la espalda y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Peter fruncía los labios, mirándola. El rubio alejó un poco su copa, girándose para mirarla.

-Pues...ya me encontraste. ¿Estás bien?

Kim asintió varias veces sin perder su gran sonrisa y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, sentándose sobre el regazo de Remus quien intercambió una rápida mirada de incomodidad con Peter, antes de mirarla incrédulo.

-¡Sip! ¡Muy bien! Y estuve pensando algo...y...quiero hablarlo contigo.

-Kim... ¿Cuánto has bebido? -murmuró Remus, mirándola perspicazmente.

-¿Yo? ¡No, nada! Bueno, un poco. Poquito. Sólo un poquito... ¡Es que Sirius me desafió...y Derek me molestó! ¡Mucho! ¡Pero ahora estoy bien!

-Que intente hacer un cuatro... -le susurró Peter a Remus, tomando su copa entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no...te vas al demonio, Pettigrew? Eres sólo un idiota y ni siquiera me simpatizas. Sólo estás celoso porque yo estoy sentada sobre Remus y tú no -Kim le sacó la lengua y Remus contuvo su risa, alzando sus cejas sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Remus vio como Peter alzaba sus cejas con incredulidad y resoplaba, antes de tomar su trago y tras negar con la cabeza se ponía de pie y se alejaba. Kim lo tomó por el mentón y le giró el rostro, para quedar enfrentados.

-¡Préstame atención! Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy, muy importante...

Remus se sonrió, asintiendo y mirándola fijamente, clavando su mirada miel en los ojos avellana de Kim, fingiendo atención. La joven golpeteó suavemente con sus manos los hombros de Remus, inspirando lentamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo miraba fijamente. Remus frunció suavemente sus labios, sintiéndose incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello, a esas "irreprimibles y molestas muestras de cariño" que Kim solía tener, como Sirius solía llamarlas cada vez que la veía abrazando a alguien. No decía que le molestaran, pero sin poder evitarlo, aquello seguía incomodándolo de vez en cuando. A pesar de todo, a pesar de considerarse una persona amable, sensible y tranquila, él seguía siendo un hombre como cualquier otro, y ella una chica, una a quien consideraba bastante atractiva. La observó durante un instante, mirando sus finos rasgos, viendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban suavemente. Casi sin pensarlo, posó sus ojos en los gruesos y carnosos labios rojos de Kim quienes se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando su blanca sonrisa. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo su dulce perfume floral, antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza. Sabia perfectamente que todo aquello era tan fructuoso y aprovechable como el cuerpo de James o de Sirius. Su relación con Kim no era nada más que la versión femenina de su relación con sus amigos. La única diferencia era que Remus se sentía incómodo cuando Kim sacaba a relucir, ya fuera con o sin intención alguna, aquellos rasgos atractivos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Pues... -Kim dudó un instante pero luego se sonrió, como si quisiera infundirse ánimos y entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos en el cabello de Remus. -Hace muchísimo tiempo que te quiero decir esto, pero siempre tuve miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar, y si todo se iba a ir al demonio, o... si yo no iba a poder o... ¡No sé, muchas cosas podían salir mal! Pero decidí dejar de guardarme todo para mí sola, y decírtelo -Remus no pudo contener su sonrisa al oír aquella verborrea. No podía evitar reírse, Kim era definitivamente muy graciosa. -Pues... ¡Me gustas! ¡Muchísimo!

_¿¡__Qué!_

Remus borró su sonrisa al instante, mirándola con incredulidad. Antes de poder procesar aquello, la joven lo tomó con su mano libre por la mejilla y se acercó a él, uniendo sus labios con los de él y acariciando su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo tomaba por el cuello con suavidad. Remus se quedó congelado un segundo, sintiendo la suavidad de su boca antes de cerrar sus ojos y responderle el beso, que tomó más intensidad mientras sus labios se movían con pasión y fervor.

_No puedo hacer esto._

No pudo pensar en otra cosa más. Remus la tomó por la mejilla y con suavidad se separó de ella, frunciendo los labios y negando con la cabeza mientras abría sus ojos para encontrarse con la incrédula mirada de su amiga.

-Lo siento, Kim pero...no puedo.

La joven tragó con fuerza y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de fruncir los labios y sin decir nada, bajarse de su regazo y alejarse de allí, mientras Remus cerraba los ojos y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Chloe!

La joven se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Bernard mientras se sonrojaba, sin quitar la vista de Alice, fingiendo oír con toda su atención lo que su compañera de habitación le contaba sobre su novio de séptimo año. Sabía perfectamente que Bernard se acercaba a ella, lo podía oír, llamándola, y por más que le hubiese encantado huir hacia el lado contrario con cualquier patética excusa, no sentía sus piernas. Sólo podía sentir unas repentinas ganas de vomitar, incontrolables. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la túnica de gala negra de Bernard aparecer a su lado y se concentró con aún más fuerza en el rostro de Alice, quien no dejaba de hablar animadamente.

-Chloe... Eh, yo lo siento mucho Alice pero...

-¿Qué? -Alice dio un respingo al oír su voz y alzó su rostro, mirándolo con sus perspicaces ojos castaños antes de posar su mirada sobre las ardientes y sonrojadas mejillas de Chloe, sonriéndose con mucha picardía y poco disimulo. -¡Oh, claro! ¡De todos modos yo...debo...ir a ver a Frank! ¡Voy a conocer a su madre! ¡Adiós!

Chloe se mordió la lengua mientras veía a Alice alejarse y se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho. ¿Qué le iba a decir Bernard? ¿No podía dejarla en paz? ¿Alejarse de ella? Suficiente con la vergüenza que había pasado antes. ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Puedo...hablar contigo? -murmuró Bernard. -¿Afuera? Si quieres podemos salir por la cocina, si...tienes un problema con los ventanales.

Intentó hacer sonar como un comentario divertido, pero Chloe sólo se sintió más incómoda al notar la incomodidad de él mismo. La joven sintió cómo su rostro ardía con fervor mientras asentía, y sin mirarlo avanzar hacia el otro extremo del enorme salón, mezclándose entre al gente y evitando a toda costa entablar contacto visual con Bernie.

-¿De...? ¿De qué...me querías hablar? -murmuró Chloe precipitadamente, girándose para enfrentarlo apenas se hallaron afuera, mirando a un punto fijo en el hombro del Ravenclaw.

-Pues... Voy a ir al grano, Chloe. Hace como tres semanas que me estás evitando, y ya comienza a molestarme un poco... Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasó...

-¿Yo? ¿Evitarte? ¿Yo? ¡Pff! ¡Por favor! -saltó Chloe, alzando sus manos. -¡Sólo...he estado muy...! ¡Ya sabes!

-Chloe... Por favor no me mientas. Me has estado evitando, y...creo que fue por lo de Lara.

-¿Lara? ¿Lara? ¿Qué Lara? ¡Ah, Lara! ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo con Lara?

_¡__Sólo cállate!_

-Chloe... Creo que lo sabes. Estuve con Lara hace...¿tres semanas? y desde entonces me has estado evitando...

-¡Ay, estuviste con Lara! ¡Wow, genial! ¡Bien por ti! ¡Te felicito! ¡Y ya lo hice así que me voy! ¡Adiós!

Chloe fingió sonreír e intentó huir, ocultando su horrible sentimiento de angustia e incomodidad pero Bernie la tomó por la mano, impidiéndole partir.

-De verdad no logro comprender qué te sucede, Chloe... ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Por qué estás evitándome? Intentó desmentirme sobre lo que me contó de ti, pero lo único que haces es convencerme de que era verdad. ¿Cuál es tu problema con Lara? ¿Por qué no puedes...?

-¿_Mi_ problema con Lara? -Chloe se soltó, mirándolo incrédula. -Yo no soy la que tiene un problema con Lara, es Lara quien tiene un problema con el mundo. Y ni siquiera sé porque te molestas tanto, si vas a creer todo lo que tu novia dice, deberías irte con ella.

-Así que si tenía razón. Estás celosa de ella.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Ella celosa de Lara? Claro, Lara había estado con Bernard, claro que ella lo quería. ¿Pero qué cosas le había dicho?

-¿Por qué estaría celosa de ella? ¿Qué cosa tan terrible y cruel le hice para que te diga cosas tan terribles de mí?

-¿Aparte de lanzar el rumor sobre ella? ¿Hechizarla para dejarle el cabello verde?

-Pero si yo no hice nada de eso. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Ella me lo contó... Me la crucé, llorando desconsolada porque tú le habías hecho esas cosas y la habías amenazado porque descubriste que yo le interesaba. Sinceramente, Chloe... No puedo creer que tú...

_¿¡¿¡__Huh!_

Chloe parpadeó, dejando de oír lo que Bernie le decía. ¿Qué ella había amenazado a Lara si no se mantenía alejada de Bernard? ¿Qué...? ¿Aquello era una broma? Debía serlo. Sonaba como una locura.

-Espera... ¿Qué yo qué? Bernard, yo...no hice nada de eso. Lara... ¡Lara sólo se enfadó conmigo porque le arruiné su patética venganza contra Sirius Black! Él fue quien lanzó el rumor. Y lo del cabello verde, si lo hice yo pero no tenia idea de lo que era. James Potter me lo dio, yo lo dejé en mi habitación, ella husmeaba mis cosas, lo abrió y así quedó.

La voz de Chloe fue un suave murmullo, bajando su tono y hablando con suavidad, con calma al ver cómo el rostro de Bernie perdía lentamente su expresión y tomaba un suave tono rosado al sonrojarse ligeramente.

-¿Cómo le creíste? -susurró Chloe, dolida. -¿Hablaste con ella alguna vez, antes de todo este rollo? ¿Llegaste a pensar que yo era una chiflada?

-Oh, yo... -Bernard bajó la mirada, tomándose la cabeza con una sola mano. -Yo te debo una disculpa... Lo siento, Chloe yo...

-Ya está, Bernard. No importa. Yo... Mejor me voy.

-Espera, Chloe... De verdad lo lamento... Yo... No te lo tomes a mal pero yo... Supongo que armé todo este rollo para distanciarme de ti.

-¿Distanciarme de m...?

-Mi familia... Es complicado pero mis padres...se oponen a que yo esté con una chica que...

-Que no sea de sangre pura.

-Exacto... Y... Pues... Necesitaba distanciarme de ti, necesitaba convencerme de que tú no eras buena para mí. No es lo que yo quiero, pero... Supongo que inconscientemente decidí creerle a Lara Bloom...para intentar distraerme de la idea de que tú me gustas, pero...obviamente no lo logro.

Chloe se giró, acercándose a él y sintiendo su rostro enrojecer con fervor. Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza y tras dudar un segundo, Bernard tomó un mechón de su corto cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, en un gesto de dulzura y ternura mientras Chloe lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, antes de estirar su cuello hacia arriba y apoyar sus labios en los de él. Jamás se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba estar con él hasta aquel momento, cuando sintió su aliento sobre el suyo, sus narices cruzándose mientras sus labios se entrelazaban en un suave y dulce beso. Chloe cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras Bernie le devolvía el beso con lentitud y ternura.

-¡Lewis! ¡LEWIS! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No terminé contigo!

Sirius caminaba rápidamente detrás de Emily quien se alejaba de él, metiéndose entre la gente y caminando demasiado rápido para los altos tacones que utilizaba. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿Se metía así, de la nada, sin que le importara nada. y le arruinaba su noche? ¿Quién demonios se creía Emily Lewis que era? Sirius sabía bien lo que era. Una idiota. Una hueca superficial, tonta, que sólo vivía para complacer a su padre y para arruinarle la vida. Una cobarde que no tenía el valor de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡Lewis! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Eres una...!

Súbitamente, Emily dio media vuelta sobre ella misma y lo tomó por las mejillas, acercándolo a ella y besándolo con una frenética y desesperada pasión, aferrándolo a ella mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, reclamando sus labios con ansias.

En el otro extremo del salón, Kimberly buscaba consuelo disfrutando de su noche en los brazos de la persona a quien tantas veces había rechazado.

El muérdago al fin había hecho su magia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

_I'd lie_

-Y luego de que me besó solo... -Chloe se sonrió mientras se mordía las uñas con aire nervioso. -...estuvimos juntos toda la noche, hablando...

Varios días habían pasado desde la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Potter, y Lily se sorprendía por como ninguna de sus amigas se aburría de contar cómo habían sido sus noches, tampoco de oír las de las demás una y otra vez. Lily recogió su cabello pelirrojo mientras cruzaba sus piernas con delicadeza y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo del asiento en el compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Por lo que concernía su noche, no había sido algo para recordar y memorar para siempre. El único momento emocionante para ella había sido cuando el bailarín enmascarado se le había acercado y la había besado, pero súbitamente él la había empujado y tras morderle provocativamente el labio inferior, se había dado la vuelta y se había alejado, dejándola sola en medio de la pista de baile. Con mucho esfuerzo, Lily se los había contado una sola y única vez a sus amigas, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en no demostrar cuan humillada y dolida, patética se había sentido. No quería repetir aquella incómoda conversación, revivir su humillación, ese episodio que la había hecho sentir tan vulnerable, tan inferior. ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Sólo un juego? ¿Una broma? ¿Por qué la habían desechado así?

-Nosotros también estuvimos juntos toda la noche...no hablando.

Lily se sonrió al ver la mueca de desaprobación de Emily. No hacía falta que su amiga dijera cuanto se oponía a que Kimberly hubiese estado con Derek Davis. Pero no tenía nada que reprochar, en verdad. Lily conocía a Emily muy bien y sabía que su amiga no se sentía del todo orgullosa por haber besado a Sirius Black y haberlo abandonado del mismo modo en que el enmascarado lo había hecho con ella.

-Pero Remus... -susurró la pelirroja, mirando a la castaña quien se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada.

-Yo...fui sincera con él, y me rechazó. Quizás sea hora de seguir adelante con alguien a quien de verdad le gusto.

Lily sabía que su amiga no estaba diciendo eso en serio. Sabía que estaba loca por Remus, y que Derek no la haría olvidarse de él. No estaba de acuerdo en el modo en que lo había estado evitando desde la fiesta. Kim sabía que el no haberse puesto en contacto con el joven desde aquella noche solo empeoraría las cosas cuando lo volviera a ver, probablemente aquella noche. Y lo mismo para Emily. A su amiga le gustaba mucho Sirius Black, pero debía dejar de pensar en lo que su padre quería y sincerarse con ambos. Tampoco comprendía sus motivos. ¿Por qué lo había abandonado en el preciso momento en que el pelinegro había decidido seguirle el beso? Emily afirmaba que así era mejor, que no esperaba nada de parte de él, que el beso no había sido nada importante, que sólo había sido para callarlo.

Qué pésima mentirosa era ella.

-¿Se puede? -Lily alzó su mirada esmeralda y vio a la prima de Emily en la puerta, entrando tímidamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. -Hola...

-¡Contigo queríamos hablar! -se sobresaltó Kim aplaudiendo suavemente. Lily alzó sus cejas pero sonrió al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Chloe y Emily. -¿Así que estuviste con Edward...?

-¿Kim, hablaste con mi prima más de tres veces en tu vida? -sonrió Emily al ver cómo Dalia enrojecía pero se sentaba entre Emily y Chloe.

-Cuatro si contamos ese día en que me preguntó si te había visto -sonrió divertida Kim.

-Aunque si concuerdo con Kimberly -susurró Chloe -no te vi desde la fiesta y quiero saber porqué quedé como una tonta frente a tu hermano. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues... nada, yo estaba afuera. Él salió...me vio...hablamos y...me besó. ¡Simple! -sonrió Dalia incómoda.

-Vas a tener que darnos más que sólo eso -sonrió Lily viendo como Chloe resoplaba divertida.

-¡Ay! -Dalia se sonrojó, llevándose sus manos a su cabeza sin poder evitar ampliar su sonrisa. -¡Bueno! ¡Lo cuento! Yo estaba sentada con mi hermano en un sillón cuando Ed llegó... Y cuando me iba a saludar, yo me puse de pie pero me tropecé con los tacones que mi mamá me hizo usar...y él me sujetó, pero sin querer nuestros labios se rozaron. ¡Casi me muero de la vergüenza! El...hizo como si nada, y apenas yo pude escaparme lo aproveché. ¡Sentía que iba a morirme! Y fui afuera... y me senté cerca de la piscina, y pocos minutos después él salió...¡para peor! -Lily se rió por lo bajo mientras Dalia tomaba a su prima por el brazo. -Y hubo un momento muy incómodo...y de la nada... ¡De la nada...! Me preguntó porqué yo lo detestaba... ¡Imaginen mi rostro! No sabía de donde había salido eso...

Lily vio como Emily sonreía mientras su prima apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió, viendo las miradas de atención sobre la joven Ravenclaw.

-¿Y qué iba a responderle? Le dije que eso era mentira, que yo no tenía nada contra él... y suspiró, como... ¡Como aliviado! Y luego comenzamos a hablar de...banalidades, cosas idiotas. El cabello de la profesora Sprout. Fue muy dulce y muy divertido. ¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Él es tan lindo!

-¡Bueno, si a ti te gusta! -sonrió Kim ante la mirada burlona de Emily.

-¡Mira quien habla!

-¡Es que...es hermoso y tiene la mejor sonrisa y ya está, es muy tierno! ¡Es perfecto! ¡No importa! Luego de que hablamos durante unos quince minutos, me dio frío y él lo notó. Y luego de que me dio su abrigo, se acercó a mí... y como todo un caballero me preguntó si podía besarme. ¡Fue lo más romántico que me sucedió! -Lily se sonrió, llevándose una mano al cabello y acomodándoselo mientras la miraba. -Y sin dudarlo dos veces, dije que si...y estuvimos un buen rato allí, afuera...hasta que oír los gritos y golpes de cierta rubia chiflada y nos separamos -Dalia miró a Chloe sonriéndose. -Pero no he vuelto a habarle desde entonces.

-¿Ya has hablado con tu hermano? -le preguntó Emily, mirándola fijamente mientras la morocha negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero pensé...que quizás Chloe o tú podrían. Ya sabes... Ayudarme con algunas indirectas antes de que yo lo hiciera. No me es tan fácil hablar con mi hermano...

Lily vio como Emily ponía los ojos en blanco, sonriéndose y negando con la cabeza mientras Chloe se sonrojaba.

-No, Dalia...

-¡Por favor! ¿Emily? ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?

La castaña bajó la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior antes de ponerse de pie, asintiendo.

-¡Bueno! ¡Sólo por ti!

Lily se sonrió mientras su amiga salía ante la sonrisa angelical de su prima quien juntaba las palmas de sus manos angelicalmente frente a su pecho.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó James, cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y repantigándose cómodamente en su asiento, mientras veía como Remus negaba con la cabeza sin alzar la mirada de su libro de Encantamientos.

James suspiró, mirando a su amigo. Por más que lo sucedido con Kimberly lo hubiese sorprendido, no lograba comprender porqué. Siempre había sabido, de algún modo, que Kim estaba detrás de su amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, que observaba todo en retrospectiva, solo podía pensar "¿Cómo es que no supuse que sucederia?"

-No lo sé, Cornamenta. Ella había bebido, quizás con suerte... Con suerte no lo recuerde y pueda pasarlo por alto, o haya sido cierta excitación del momento, sea mentira... Yo quiero a Kimberly, es mi amiga pero nada más. Y no quiero perder mi amistad con ella.

-Podrían ser amigos con beneficios -dijo Sirius con indiferencia, sin quitar la mirada de una revista muggle de motocicletas. -Podrías tirártela de vez en cuando. Puro sexo casual, ambos salen ganando. ¿A cuántas chicas con pechos así conoces? Deja de quejarte y aprovéchalo un poco.

James alzó sus cejas, mirando a Sirius a través de sus anteojos redondos. Estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios críticos y cínicos, pero desde la fiesta de su madre, su amigo había estado más irritable y susceptible que nunca, aprovechando cada momento para descargar una frustración e ira que James no sabía de donde venía. Algo había sucedido, pero por más que había intentado varias veces hablar con él, no había podido sacarle ni una sola palabra. No podía reprocharle nada, en realidad. Él estaba guardándose sus cosas sobre Lily y la fiesta con Remus. No era que no confiara en él, simplemente sabía que si le contaba a su amigo lo que había hecho, no lo dejaría en paz de tanto que se lo reprocharía. Y James prefería ahorrarse todo aquel drama, al menos por ahora.

-Por favor dime que no lo estás diciendo en serio... -murmuró Remus, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Si yo fuese tú, me la tiraría.

James se rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza mientras se despeinaba el cabello.

-Déjalo, Lunático. Seguramente no lo dice en serio... -mintió, sabiendo que Sirius hablaba realmente en serio.

-No, Cornamenta. No voy a dejarlo. Sirius, Kim es mi amiga. No quiero que la trates como a un objeto, porque ella no lo es. Si quieres hablar así de las chicas como Lara Bloom, adelante. Bien por mí. Pero no voy a dejarte hablar de ella así.

-Vale, no hablaré así de ella. ¿Prefieres que me la tire?

Remus cerró su libro con fuerza, mirándolo con severidad.

-Sirius, no bromeo. Aléjate de Kim.

-Lo tomaré como una invitación.

-¡Sirius, no...!

-¡Tranquilo, Romeo! -dijo James en tono burlón, intentando calmar a su amigo. Remus no era la clase de persona que se enfadaba, pero cuando lo hacía no era nada agradable.

-Ella es como cualquiera, Lunático. Una chica más, una menos... ¿Qué importa? Ninguna de ellos lo hace. Todas son iguales. Lo único que las diferencia es si abren las piernas o no. Y eso es lo único que cuenta. Una que no las usa no sirve para nada.

-Canuto, ya córtala... -comenzó James, perdiendo su sonrisa y viendo como las mejillas de Remus se volvían rojas por el enfado.

-No me digas "Córtala", Cornamenta porque no lo haré. Sabes cómo son las cosas. Y de todos modos, tú piensas exactamente lo mismo que yo. No te hagas el inocente.

-Sirius, que tú estés de pésimo humor no te da derecho a tratar al mundo así. No tenemos porqué soportarlo -dijo Remus con seriedad.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi humor o con esa mierda, Lunático. ¿Vas a mentirme y decirme que jamás viste a O'Connor de ese modo? ¿Que jamás te la quisiste tirar? ¿Que jamás le miraste los pechos? ¿Que te hubiese encantado tirártela luego de que ella te besó? ¿Que te mueres por haber podido pasar su boca por su...?

-¡Basta! -saltó Remus, interrumpiéndolo apretando los puños. -¡Eres increíble! ¡Que tú no puedas afrontar tus problemas con Emily y admitir que la halles atractiva no significa que los demás pasemos por la misma situación!

-¡Emily no es nada atractiva! ¡No me atrae en lo más mínimo! ¡Sabes perfectamente que sólo es una perra manipuladora metida, una chiflada histérica buena para nada, una idiota que sólo sirve para arruinarle la vida a los demás!

-¡Emily no es nada de eso, Sirius! ¡Ella no es así! ¡El hijo de puta aquí eres t...!

-¡BUENO, BASTA! -vociferó James, golpeando el muro detrás de él.

-¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A CALLARME, CORNAMENTA! ¡TU NO TIENES IDEA! ¡NO SABES NADA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE UNA MUJER COMO ELLA TE JALE Y AFLOJE Y LUEGO TE DEJE SOLO COMO UN IMBECIL EN EL MEDIO DE UNA MALDITA FIESTA! -bramó Sirius, poniéndose de pie con su mandíbula y sus puños apretados y el rostro enrojecido, antes de salir del compartimiento y dar un portazo.

Remus, James y Peter se quedaron congelados un instante que les pareció eterno, oyendo las voces de la gente afuera en el pasillo, mientras algunos asomaban la cabeza.

-Pero tú fuiste el que la dejó sola... El que jaló y aflojó. No ella -murmuró con un hilo de voz James, mirando hacia la puerta e intentando comprender qué le había pasado a su amigo.

Sirius no sabía a donde se dirigía, sólo quería alejarse de todo aquello. De todos. Quería que lo dejaran en paz, tranquilo, que nadie lo molestara. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para decirle aquello? ¿Para tratarlo así? Mejores amigos o no, nadie tenía derecho a decirle aquellas cosas y a tratarlo así. Ellos no lo comprendían. Nadie lo hacía. Ni siquiera él mismo lo hacía. Todo lo sacaba de quicio últimamente, y no podía evitarlo. Estaba enfadado, con ella y consigo mismo. No lograba comprender porqué ella lo había afectado, porqué lo hacía sentirse frustrado, patético, como si le hubieran cortado el ego y el orgullo a la mitad. Tal y como ella lo había hecho. Aquella idiota lo había humillado, lo había dejado plantado. Lo había besado y abandonado cuando aquello recién comenzaba. Y eso lo había frustrado demasiado. Si él se veía involucrado en una situación así, él era el que abandonaba, no el abandonado. A él nunca lo dejaban plantado. Nunca. Y menos una chica como Emily Lewis, una cualquiera, una chica que no estaba a su altura, que no merecía su atención. ¿Y entonces por qué demonios le importaba tanto? Aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Todo era tan idiota, tan patético, tan superficial y tan inútil como Emily.

Sirius resopló mientras caminaba y se cruzó al siguiente vagón, intentando esquivar a un montón de niños de primero o segundo que se cruzaban de un compartimiento a otro. Tras detener a dos durante un instante para poder avanzar tranquilamente, vio como la puerta de uno de los compartimientos del medio del vagón se abría y por allí salía Emily atándose el cabello en una coleta. Al verla, Sirius sintió cómo la ira y el enojo ardía dentro de su cuerpo y frunció enfadado los labios, cerrando los puños y avanzando con paso decidido hacia ella, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarla. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo ella alzaba la mirada hacia él, expectante, como si esperara que él le dijera algo, pero Sirius sin siquiera tocarla la esquivó y siguió de largo, maldiciéndola mentalmente.

Remus suspiró nervioso después de un rato de buscar a Sirius en el tren. Ni James ni Peter ni él comprendían qué rayos había sido aquello, pero era obvio que no tenía nada que ver con Kimberly. Remus sentía que debía hablar con su amigo. Por más ofendido que aquellos comentarios sobre Kim lo hubiesen hecho sentir, no podía evitar preocuparse por Sirius. No sólo debía hablar con él, también debía hablar con ella. Luego de desistir con la búsqueda del pelinegro, decidió que era hora de enfrentar a su amiga y saber qué sucedería entre ambos. Remus movía sus manos nervioso, impaciente, sin tener idea de lo qué le diría al verla, cómo se comportaría, qué les sucedería. Comenzó a caminar más lento que antes, intentando retrasar su encuentro con Kim lo máximo posible.

Vio más adelante a Derek Davis de pie junto a un compartimiento pero no le prestó atención hasta que vio cómo Kim salía del compartimiento mirándolo y sonriendo mientras lo seguía. Remus se detuvo inconscientemente, mirando la escena sin comprender qué era aquello. Vio cómo el Ravenclaw le sonreía a la castaña mientras la tomaba por una mejilla y ella se apoyaba contra la pared de uno de los compartimientos, antes de besarla. Su incredulidad fue aún mayor cuando vio cómo Kim lo abrazaba por la cintura, aferrándose a él y devolviéndole el beso lentamente.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuándo Kim y Derek Davis...? ¿A Kimberly le gustaba Derek? ¿No se suponía que ella estaba detrás de él? ¿Qué él le gustaba? ¿En sólo una semana las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

Remus se quedó un instante de pie allí, congelado, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse, volviendo a su compartimiento.

-¡Te dije que no te muevas!

Chloe se rió mientras apuntaba a Lily con su lápiz, volviendo a posar su mirada en la hoja blanca invadida por suaves trazos grises viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Lily contenía su sonrisa mientras se enderezaba y volvía a su posición original. La rubia oyó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta y una mano apareció, sujetando una larga rosa blanca junto a una pequeña rama de muérdago. Chloe contuvo su risa al ver la expresión de desagrado de Lily al ver cómo James asomaba su cabeza, sonriente.

-A esto se lo llama un dos por uno, Evans.

-Claro, Potter. Dos por uno. Entras y luego te vas. Tan rápido que será cómo si nunca hubieses estado aquí.

-No, Evans. Eso dicen de Peter -sonrió burlonamente James mientras Chloe alzaba sus cejas. -De mí dicen otras cosas. Así que... ¿Qué dices? ¿Salimos el viernes?

-No puedo, van a ponerme implantes de cabello. Me estoy quedando calva.

Chloe miró a Lily con incredulidad sin poder contener su sonrisa. Había que admitir que a la hora de escaparse de James Potter, Lily tenía sus momentos más creativos. James sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza pensativo.

-Qué sexy, Evans. Me haces quererlo más. ¿Qué tal el sábado? ¿Salimos?

-Voy a ver a mi novia. Lo siento.

-Mejor aún, tráela. Venga, Evans. Sé que te mueres por salir conmigo. ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

-¿Sábado dijiste? ¡Había comprendido "domingo"! Claro, déjame... ¿Sábado? Pues claro que...¡no!

Chloe vio cómo James hacía un gran puchero al oír el énfasis de Lily en aquella última palabra.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Evans? -murmuró James, sentándose a su lado y dejando de lado sus muecas divertidas y burlonas, mirándola fijamente. -Tú sabes perfectamente cómo la mayoría de los hombres pueden ser unas grandes ratas desgraciadas. Lo sabes. No es fácil conseguir a alguien a quien de verdad le importes. Y sin embargo, estoy yo aquí. Si me das una oportunidad, te puedo demostrar que no todos los hombres son una mierda. Yo jamás te abandonaría... -Chloe se sobresaltó y vio el rostro de Lily, incrédulo, mirando a James casi asustada.

-¿Tú...qué...?

James sonrió nuevamente, alzando la rama de muérdago y colocándola por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡POTTER! -Lily lo empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta, ante las protestas de James, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, jadeando. -¿Sabe algo? ¿Del...enmascarado?

Chloe se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole débilmente mientras Lily suspiraba.

-Me siento fatal -susurró Kim, jugando con su copa de oro mientras miraba como las demás personas buscaban un lugar en las mesas del comedor. -¿Cuán pésima compañera de cuarto soy para no enterarme de que Mary y Christina se iban a estudiar el segundo semestre a Beauxbatons? ¡Ni siquiera sabia que hablaban francés!

Emily y Lily rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Siéntete fatal. Lo dijeron muchísimas veces, estaban muy emocionadas -sonrió Lily divertida. -¿En serio nunca lo oíste?

-Si, muchas veces uno habla sin que Kimberly te preste atención o te comprenda. Aunque últimamente, es ella la que habla y nosotras la que no comprendemos -Emily alzó sus cejas, mirándola fijamente, con reproche.

Kim resopló al ver cómo sus amigas intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, comenzando a protestar.

-Lo que no comprendo, Kimmy, es qué demonios estás haciendo con Derek Davis -la interrumpió Lily, sin dejarla terminar. -Él no es Remus. Para nada, en lo más mínimo. Y con él solo vas a terminar herida y confundida. No te engañes, porque sé muy bien que cada vez que lo besas, cuando cierras los ojos, todo lo que puedes imaginar es que estás besando a Remus. Nada bueno saldrá de esto.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Lily? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sinceramente. ¿Quieres que te diga que Remus me vuelve loca desde hace años? ¿Que muero por él? Claro, podría decirte que si. Podría decirte que lo puedo reconocer hasta con los ojos cerrados. Podría decirte que su color favorito es el azul, que le encantaría ser capaz de dar clases de Defensa aquí, algún día. O...que adora a sus amigos y sin ellos, no podría vivir. Que tiene los mismos ojos que su padre, del que sacó aquella personalidad tan cariñosa y amable -Kim suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras negaba con la cabeza y borraba su expresión de congoja. -Claro, en un caso hipotético te diría eso. En ese caso hipotético podrían preguntarme si lo quiero realmente de ese modo...y en ese caso hipotético les mentiría.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación e indiferencia ante aquel tema, sabiendo que no conseguiría de ninguna forma engañar a sus amigas, quienes se miraron incómodas sin decir nada. Ninguna dijo una sola palabra, sin oír nada más que los cotilleos y barullos que había a su alrededor.

-No veo que le ves. Ni siquiera es atractivo -murmuró Emily, haciendo que Kim sonriera débilmente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En el momento en que Lily abrió su boca para acotar algo a lo que su amiga había dicho, la voz de la profesora McGonagall se oyó detrás de ella y las tres jóvenes alzaron la mirada hacia ella.

-Evans, ¿le molestaría salir un segundo conmigo? Lewis, no me mire como si fuera a enviar a su amiga a Azkaban. No ha hecho nada malo. Evans, vamos antes de que comience el banquete.

Lily se puso de pie lentamente y tras mirar a sus amigas con una mirada que mostraba su confusión y encogerse ligeramente de hombros, siguió a la profesora McGonagall hacia afuera.

-Bueno... Si no vuelve dentro de quince minutos, enviaremos una carta al Ministerio de la Magia informando su desaparición. Y tendremos que encontrarle otra novia a James -sonrió Kim mientras Emily reía por lo bajo, estirando su cuello con disimulo para seguir a la profesora con la mirada.

James sintió cómo Sirius se sentaba en frente suyo y alzo la mirada, observándolo fijamente mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Remus y Peter giraban sus rostros hacia el pelinegro.

-Siento lo de antes. ¿Estamos bien? -murmuró Sirius sin mucho entusiasmo.

James intercambió una rápida mirada con Remus, quien se sonrió débilmente mientras asentía con la cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Siempre había hallado patético pero casi divertido el modo en que las mujeres debían, con el fin de solucionar sus discusiones con sus amigas, atravesar a nado un mar de lágrimas y chillidos histéricos. Para ellos, no era de aquel modo en lo más mínimo. Las discusiones eran inevitables, ¿y sólo por eso iban a complicarse la existencia?

-Claro, Canuto. Aunque tendrías que disculparte con los habitantes de Oxford. Tus gritos los desconcentraron de sus estudios.

-Qué tragedia -Sirius tragó con fuerza. -La culpa va a matarme.

James se despeinó el cabello mientras negaba con la cabeza, sonriéndose mientras Sirius golpeteaba ansioso su plato de oro con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Por qué está tardando tanto el banquete en comenzar? Muero de hambre.

Remus rió por lo bajo, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras observaba el Gran Comedor sin mucha atención.

-¿Quién es la que está entrando con Lily?

-No tengo idea, pero es atractiva -susurró Sirius, observándola.

James se tomó del borde de la mesa mientras dejaba caer su espalda hacia atrás, estirando el cuello y observando la entrada del comedor. Lily caminaba junto a una joven alta y delgada, de figura delicada y grácil. Su cabello castaño caoba ondulado estaba recogido prolijamente en una cola de caballo y seguía a la pelirroja observándola fijamente con unos brillantes ojos color chocolate, mientras esta le hablaba. Se veía nerviosa y su rostro de lisa piel olivácea estaba invadido por una amplia sonrisa blanca que no lograba ocultar su estado de ánimo.

-Si, no está mal -sonrió James, volviendo a su posición original. -No la vi nunca, no es de aquí. Debe de ser nueva.

El joven giró el rostro cuando las dos jóvenes pasaron junto a ellos, dirigiéndose hacia donde Emily y Kim se hallaban sentadas. James las observó alejarse, frunciendo suavemente los labios y les quitó la mirada de encima al oír la risa de Sirius.

-¿Por qué estabas chequeando a la nueva, Cornamenta? -susurró el pelinegro, divertido.

-No era a la nueva. Era a Evans.

-Si, era a la nueva.

-No, no lo era -sonrió James. -Ya sabes que Evans es mi número uno.

-Te vi observarle el culo a la nueva. Ni que estuvieses haciendo algo malo. Hay que admitirlo, ella no está mal.

-Vale, Canuto. Estaba haciéndolo. Ahora cállate -admitió James entre risas mientras se despeinaba el cabello nuevamente y observaba cómo ambas jóvenes se sentaban a la mesa.

-Tú cállate. No me digas que me calle.

-¡Ambos cállense! -saltó Remus, conteniendo su sonrisa. -Parecen dos niñas de primero.

James rió por lo bajo, mientras la profesora McGonagall se sentaba a la mesa de profesores y la comida aparecía en todas las bandejas vacías de las cinco largas mesas.


End file.
